Fighting (Percabeth)
by booksaremylife223
Summary: Shit happens. You know the story, an awkward girl and a popular guy. Fall in love. The end. Think again. Go through the roller coaster of emotions and events that will turn their love upside and complete them at the same time. *Contains LEMON*
1. Blurb

**Blurb**

**_They didn't know this would happen. Nobody did. But it did. Now they will pay._**


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Time for high school. The same stuff. Making out and sleeping around with different girls and work. I stand in front of the mirror and gel my hair so it sticks up. My name is Percy Jackson and I attend high school. I'm 16 years old and love girls. That sums me up. I have slept with a lot of girl but it's because of something that happened in year 7. This changed me forever and I will never forget her smile, face, eyes and perfect lips. In year 7, the love of my life walked out my life.

"Bye honey!" My mother calls and kisses me. I cringe and walk out the door.

"Hey sucker!" Rachel squeals and hugs my waist. I huff in annoyance and push her off me.

"Get off, we are not dating. Just one night stands." I point out and dust off my leather jacket. Rachel rolls her eyes and smacks me in the face. "Stupid!" I yell as she walks away.

As I turn the corner, I spot a blonde with Cinderella curls. She is wearing tight jeans that show her beautiful curves and legs. What caught my eye is that she is clumsy. She is eating chocolate, while listening to music and reading a book. Suddenly, her body jerks and she face plants the floor.  
>"Crap." She curses under her breath and picks up her stuff. The good gentlemen I am, I bend over and help her with her notes.<p>

As I'm helping her, she looks up and my breath catches. She has grey eyes, but they are stormy and intimating. I nearly cringe away but remember that I'm the bad boy. I have seen her at school but don't know her name. I never cared, till now.  
>"Thanks?" She stutters and looks at her phone.<p>

"No problem sweetheart. I like your body in them jeans." I compliment and watch how her eyes turn cold.

"I take the thanks back then." She snaps and rolls her eyes. What a annoying girl. I didn't know she was hard to get. I like playing with girls like her.

"Alright someone's on their period. The way you tripped!" I laugh and her face burns up.

"I didn't ask for you to help me!" She fires back and goes back to her phone. "Thanks for that but I'm not the girls you mess with." She grimaces and turns on her heel. I want her to be the girl I mess with. I will get her. She is an easy target. If only I knew what she does to me…


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy Jackson. Thinks he is the king of the damn school! What a jerk! I used to have a crush on him in year 7 but he never notices me. He probably doesn't know my name. I can feel his intense gaze burning my back but I refuse to look at him. He is a jerk and not worth my time.  
>I go back to listening to music and reading. It drowns the world and I had a annoying year. Stress and exams. I'm in year 11 and we are doing our final exams. I try my best but my parents always shout at me and scowl me like a child.<p>

I enter the hall and rush in. Shit. My heart sinks into my stomach. We have assembly and I'm late. Everyone will look at me and I look like a potato.

I stroll in but the head teacher makes her way to me. She is an unpleasant lady. With a sour expression and beady eyes. I cringe.

"How dare you! First day back! After school holidays and you are late!" She hisses and glares at me. I swallow back a laugh and mutter an apology.

After her dragging me in like a dog, I awkwardly sit crossed legged on the steps and daydream off to stupid speeches. I imagine myself as a book character fighting dragons or demons.

The door open, cutting me from my daydream, a tall figure with jet hair and sea-green eyes walks in. I huff and glare at the teacher. I nearly pounce on him but dig my nails into my palms.

Everyone stops and stares at him. The usual. You are not in a Hollywood movie!  
>He smirks and sits next to me. I can feel his body heat radiating off him. A strange jittering in my stomach appears and I immediately push it back. He smells like oceans. Strange but lovely smell.<p>

After ten years, we are dismissed and sent to our lessons. I search the crowd for Piper. She has brown choppy hair and multicoloured eyes. She is currently dating Jason the second hottest guy in the school. For Christ sake!

"Better watch your v!" Leo yells and grins to Frank. Boys.

"Shut up peasants I want to go!" I whine and tuck my hair behind my ears.

"I want to go!" A moaning voice behind me yells. I spin around and see Percy, Jason, Nico, Travis and Conner. The 'popular guys'.

"Go to hell!" I fire back and courage surges through me.

"As long as you will be there." Percy winks and grins at me. The feeling returns in my stomach and my heart drops. I glare at him and push people out the way, ignoring Piper calling me.

**Percy's POV**

I see the blonde pushing people away. I don't even know her. What's her name again? My smile grows and I smirk at Thalia. She blushes and grins at me. She has dark short hair and blue eyes. She has always had a crush on me. I'm thinking of asking out for a dare, later or even the toilets… Rachel snakes around the animals and kisses my cheek.

"Get off!" I shout at her and walk away. I ruffle in my black blazer and pull out a note.  
>PE, Drama, English and Maths.<p>

"Crap." I curse under my breath, why do we have stupid lessons today? I stroll though the doors and pull out my cracked iphone. It's a piece of junk. My eyes shift on my mailbox.

"WE NEED TO TALK. MUM"

My stomach drops and I squint at the sun. What the hell? Why would my mum want to talk to me in the middle of the first day of school?

"Dude!" Luke's voice cuts me from my depressing thoughts. I glance up and grin at him. I need to keep up my cool facade.

"What's up?" I question and ran my fingers through my stubborn hair.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" He grins and pulls out a foil packet.

"Who?"

"The blonde. With them grey eyes and nice body." He states in an excited tone. My heart suddenly drops and I frown. What the hell is up with me? That's the girl…

"Yeah the hottie. I would hook up with her, any day." I admit and glare at my phone. "It's her first time and she is hard to get." I state and glance at Luke. I see his eyes twinkle.

"Good luck." I pat him on the back and go to PE.


	4. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

"I hate PE." I complain to Hazel and she nods in agreement. "I know right I mean who runs? I eat pizza. What you talking about?" She complains and I laugh. I tie my jumper at my waist so it hides my bum. After what Percy said, I want to cover it as much as I can.

"I know right what is she wearing?" I hear whispers and snap my head to the left. Clarisse and Calypso. I don't like them. They used to bully me but I finally got the courage and told them to get a life. They were obviously surprised by my outburst but I don't care.

"We can hear you!" Hazel yells and they look down. I stifle a laugh and we run outside.

The grass has turned mushy and wet, despite the perfect weather.

"Why this weather? I'm likely to trip." I frown and fiddle with my hands.

"You trip on flat surfaces." Hazel points out and laughs. "Shut up!" I defend myself, even tough my face is burning up. She is right; I'm the clumsiest person alive. Today was very embarrassing in the morning, in front of Percy! I don't know why I care, but I do…

Speaking of him, I see him in his green PE uniform. Apparently, he has a six pack and a v line… But he is a playa and hooks up with a new girl every week. Luke and Nico are either side of them. Luke catches my eye and grins at me. My heart flutters and I look away. This is going to be a long PE…

During the lesson, a ball is hurled at me, like the clever person I am. I hurl myself up and trip of course. My body jerks forward and minutes later, I have a throbbing ache in my palms and busted lips.

"The ball didn't even touch you!" Hazel squeals and hugs her stomach. I get up and glance around. Everyone's eye is on me and I feel uncomfortable. I hate attention. Some are snickering and pointing. Percy intense gaze burns the side of my face and I glare at him. A smile is tugged at his lips. I catch myself with an image of him in bed with me. I shake my head and press my palms. What the hell?

**Percy's POV**

Of course Annabeth tripped over. That's her name… The lesson ends and thankfully lunch has arrived. I stroll to our table and sit down with a can of monster. All the girls are giggling and giving me the looks. This always happens and it's fine by me.

"How about mine?" Calypso whispers in my ear, causing me to jump. I turn around and met with almond eyes.

"Yeah okay." I reply automatically. A good time is all I really need to be honest. I can't wait for after school.

I catch Annabeth's group of friends stroll by. Hazel is loud and annoying. Piper is apparently good in bed and Annabeth is Annabeth... She tucks a strand of blond hair from her face and pushes it past her ear. Her eyes are stormy and her mouth is in a tense line. I lean in and strain my ears, hoping that I will hear anything.

"That was not funny! I will have scars on my knees and hands!" Annabeth complains and ruffles her sandwich.

"Tell me about Percy?" Hazel questions seductively and leans in. Annabeth snaps her head and I go down to my can of monster. I was just not eavesdropping.

"He is annoying but intimating." Annabeth admits and twirls her hands in her lap. My stomach drops. Intimating? Annoying?

"Yeah remember when I used to fancy him in year 7! Such a jerk and hasn't changed!" Annabeth says in a low whisper. She needs to work on her whispering skills. She fancied me in year 7? I didn't even notice her until today… She is right. I am a jerk. I sneak a quick glance at Annabeth and she has her headphones in while Hazel is typing rapidly on her phone. She is not worth my time but there is an invisible string that keeps pulling me to her.

**Annabeth's POV**

End of the day! I can die in peace. I put in my headphones and it automatically drowns the world. The song, _Beating heart by Ellie Goulding_ plays on my Samsung.

The bus screeches to a stop in front of me and I get on it. It takes thirty minutes to get to mine. My mind wonders to Percy. What would happen if he liked me? He is hot. With Sea- green eyes and tousled jet black hair that is sometimes gelled up. But he wouldn't like me. He is a playa, I remind myself. He has slept with 6 or 7 girls and he is only 16. Percy is also popular and way out of my limit, he probably doesn't even know my name. I'm a virgin and I would like to keep it like that. My parents will sent me to the other side of the world if they found out that I slept with anyone. God, I can image my mum's face.

Trees and cars smudge the window and my stomach suddenly drops. I nervously glance at the buildings. I took the wrong bus! What the hell? I immediately stand up and press the button. People are looking at me but my heart is beating out of my chest and I don't care. The bus gives a strangled screech and I rush to the driver.

"What bus is this?" I stutter.

"B8." The driver replies half-heartedly. Oh no, I'm supposed to take the B7. I normally mix them up. With quick thanks, I run into the streets and curse. What am I supposed to do? I have no money on my phone and I don't know where the other bus stop is.

This day is going great so far. First day back as well. As I turn around, my stomach does a 360 degrees turn. Percy Jackson has his arm draped on Calypso's shoulders; they are laughing and quite far away from me.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Crap." I curse and hide behind a bush in front of me. This is such a cliché, this normally happens in novels and it's happening to me. What the hell do I do? Just casually pop out and walk or scream? I just realized that Percy lives here because he drags Calypso by the arm and they walk in laughing. I let out a huge sigh and slump on the pavement. I was thinking of knocking but that would be weird. He is probably doing something with her. I cringe inwardly.

I pull out my Samsung and twirl it in my hand. Whatever, I will knock. I straighten myself and dig into my bag until I find my lemon spray. I close my eyes and spray everywhere. This results in me to choke on my breath. Too much lemon. I awkwardly walk to the door and stand in front of it. It's blue and cool. I can so explain. How do you knock? Do you pound? Tap? Do you knock three times? If you knock and they don't answer do you stand there or knock again? "Shut up." I vocalize my thoughts and knock three times. They sound like pounding to me. There is ruffling around and rushing down the stairs. I prepared a whole speech but once I saw a half naked Percy in front me, my voice left me.

His face twists into shock but it's quickly replaced. He is a very good actor at keeping his cool facade.

"Annabeth? Did you stalk me?" Are the first words that tumble from his mouth. I bite back a laugh and force myself to keep a straight face. He knows my name?

"Umm I actually got the wrong bus and I saw you and I need money to call my mum so she can pick me up." I stutter and glare at the painting. Anything but him…

"Why should I do that? Help you?" He questions and a smile tugs his lips. I automatically slap his arm and realize what I'm doing. He is half naked and I'm touching him. My face burns up and I focus on the staircase. He notices that I tense up because he purposely steps towards me. My heart drops and I immediately step back. Suddenly, he yanks my wrists and drags me in the hallway.

He pins me against the wall and stares at me hungrily. My breathing hitches and I glance at him with a half closed eye. What is he doing? His touch sends fire down my body with bursts of fireworks. My insides are twisted and butterflies are dancing around my stomach. He steps forward again and our bodies are touching. Many girls would kill to be in my place. I used to but he is a jerk. I can feel his body heat radiating. I smell oceans and cologne mixed in. I have personally never had my first kiss and I don't Percy to be my first, but I do. I'm snapped back into reality and realize what Percy is doing.

"Get off me." My voice croaks and he immediately let's go of my wrists. The feeling of fireworks leaves me and I step side him. If I'm not mistaken, I saw hurt flash through his eyes but that's just my eyes tricking me.

"Look I just need a phone and I will leave you to do what you were doing." I snap and glare at my bitten nails. That's mortifying.

"Ok. Be right back. I didn't want you here anyway." He murmurs and strolls to the living room. Ouch. He is a jerk. But what just happened was unexplained and I don't understand it. He strolls in and hands me the phone. After ten years, I can leave his house with a slam behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV **

What the hell was that? Why did I drag Annabeth? I slap myself in the face and regain my thoughts. I got a girl waiting for me.

"You okay? You seem distant. At least pretend you are enjoying it." Calypso snaps and slides out off me. I lay motionless on the bed. Calypso quickly slides her knickers on and after getting dressed, shuts the door. I sigh before I get off the bed and dispose the used condom in the bin. I need a shower.

Making my way there, my thoughts are clouded by Annabeth. Why do I care what happened? I have only dated one girl in my life and that was in year 7. Reyna. I then decided that I had enough of relationships, heartbreaks and all that. So I decided to just have meaningless sex. Rachel was my first, I didn't tell her that but that was in year 9. I then had it with Bianca Calypso, Silena and Clarisse. Well more than five times with each so it's ok, but I don't want to chase Annabeth, I just want her to come to me. It seems she is harder to get, but I will get her. I will.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Where the hell were you? With a boy?" My mum screeches without saying a hello. I got used to that. She is strict and doesn't like things in another order.

"No." I moan and massage my temples. There is a throbbing in my skull and I want to die.

"Why did you get that bus? How could you be so stupid? It says B8!" My mum yells, snapping my cool facade.

"Would you just stop yelling at me? I'm sorry okay? If you are going to yell, leave me here." I raise my voice and sit back in the seat. My mothers grey eyes are murderous and she huffs.

"How dare you shout at me! You will attend extra courses on swimming and getting homework from your farther and I." She screams and the vein in her neck strains.

"I'm not in year 8!" I egg her on and pull out my headphones. Music helps me as usual. My mother continues to scream at me but I only hear muffles.

**Annabeth's POV **

As soon as I see my house, I grip the handle and swing the car door open. My mother hasn't even stopped the car but I'm already sprinting to the door.

"Don't do that!" She yells from the car. Ignoring her, I fumble with the keys until I push the lock in and run up stairs. My breathing increases and my heart is hurting. How dare her! She always treats me like crap. What a first day. I dump my bags on the floor, lock the door before I collapse fast first on my soft mattress. First Percy, now my family. Could the school year get more horrid?

With some strength I seem to carry, I hoist myself on my elbows and decide to do my homework. I got two pieces of homework's on the first day. I don't care. I like doing homework's because it's easy. Ruffling in my bag, I bring out my planner, and two sheets of homework. I spread the work on my desk and dive in.

I check the time and see that's its quarter to 9. Time for a shower and I need to shave anyway. Grabbing my lemon shampoo and body wash, I tiptoe to the bathroom and hurry in. Turning the shower head on, I strip my clothes and jump in. Need to scrub Percy's scent off me. Percy. My stomach drops and thankfully the warm water soothes me. Closing my eyes, I enjoy the scent of lemon and go over my options with Percy. I have fancied him in year 7 for two months but then he moved to the other side of the year. I didn't seem him much so I stopped liking him. Now he finally noticed me. In year 7 he dated a girl called Reyna. She was nice and pretty.

I scowl myself. What makes me think that Percy will like me after that much time? It's pointless. He only just noticed me. I choose to ignore him. He doesn't care anyway. He just wants girls for fun. Gripping the razor in-between my hands, I go over the stubble that has appeared over the next week. Rising my hair out, I get out the shower and pick some pencils.

I love drawing when I feel lonely or sad. I will skip dinner. I'm starving but my mum will annoy me and I don't want her to ground me. Putting the pencil to paper, I close my eyes and let my imagination run wild.

**Percy's POV **

_He gently trailed his fingers to her bra clasp. She whines and he is quick to unhook it. She bites her lips and trails her fingers to his stomach and belt._

_"__You make me want to die." He growls and spots the goose bumps forming on her beautiful tanned skin._

I flop on the wall and smile to myself. When I feel angry or sad, I like to write stories. They can turn sexual, but hey it's me. While I'm writing this, I image Annabeth as the girl.

**Annabeth's POV **

I put the pencil down and glaze at my drawing. Sprawled in front of me is a skeleton and butterflies flying around it. The butterflies have words such as: pain, hate, dead, fake and shame. It's what I feel right now for no reason. I ruffle into my wardrobe and pull out a folder with all my drawings. My mum doesn't know and she was strongly against me picking art. Apparently, it is a waste of a subject and doesn't get you anyway. When I grow up, I want to be architectures and design buildings. Half the buildings we have a terrible and I want to redo them.

I get off the desk and log into Skype.

_*Want to Skype?* - AnnabethChase._ After minutes she replies.

_*Making out with Frank see you at school x* - HazelLevesque._ I sigh to myself and decide to go early and sleep. I'm exhausted and today was chaotic. I already brushed my teeth. Stripping the duvet off, I climb in and snuggle into it. A burst of joy explodes in me and I feel cosy and happy. Closing my eyes, I dream about sea-green eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's ****POV **

Beep. Beep. I slam down my alarm and groan to myself.

"Annabeth get up!" My mum snaps and pulls the covers off me.

"Mum!" I yell without meaning to.

"Shut up and get ready. I don't want you to be late." She huffs and goes downstairs. I can hear her frantically preparing breakfast. I don't want to anger my mum anymore, so I slide off the bed and lay on the cold carpet. I just lay there and glance at my room. The walls are light blue and I have a whole bookshelf at the other side of the room. I already have a shower so I don't need to. On the way, I trip over my young brother's toy. I end up skidding like a rag doll to the other side of the room. My arm starts to throb.

"Malcolm!" I yell and push his door open. His mouth is hanging opened and his arm is draped on the covers. I sigh and massage my temples. He is 12 years old and attends the same school as me. I glance at the clock and run to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and the mint wakes me up. I quickly hop into the shower and wash my body with lemon body wash. After carelessly, running the soap over my body, I get out the shower and run to get changed. As I'm putting on tights, I hear a rip and glare at them.

"Why?" I whine and look at the massive hole and ladder. I don't care. Rushing down the stairs, I slide my shoes on and apply mascara. The makeup decides to go on my eyelid and cheek. Frantically, I smear it with water and my face turns black. Scrubbing the mascara it goes into my eye and I whimper. Now I have a black eye and smeared cheeks. I'm going to be late so I'll fix it later. Running out the door, I of course trip over. The toast I was carrying, face plants my blouse and I have a red stain. I liked jam…

"I hate mornings." I complain and wipe the excess mascara off my cheek.

"Sure you do. Getting the wrong bus, tripping over, sweat patches everywhere, hair everywhere, ladder, makeup smeared and jam on your shirt." Hazel laughs and hands me a new blouse.

"You are a life saver! Got two blouses in your locker!" I squeal and slide on the blouse.

"Yeah just case Frank decides to take me in the bathroom." Hazel flushes and I laugh.

"Does it hurt?" I ask softly and reapply mascara.

"Yeah the first time and blood everywhere!" Hazel cringes and I laugh.

"Ew!" I squeal in a high pitch voice.

"What lessons do you have?"

I pause and ruffle into my bag. "Got Science, Art, Music and ICT." I groan and feel satisfied that I did my makeup perfectly. I added some blush on my cheekbones, making my grey eyes more standing out than ever. I love my eye colour. It normally, makes people intimating which is good because I'm a socially awkward potato. I also don't like people. I would spend my time with books than people.

"Can I just have your eyes?" Hazel moans and reapplies eyeliner on her water line.

"Why?" You have amazing gold eyes or amber." I admit and slung my bag on my shoulders. She pauses and smiles.

"You are right! Where's Piper? She hardly hangs out with us. She is too busy with Jason everywhere!" Hazel whines and I stifle a laugh. It's true. Ever since Jason started to date Piper, she became closed off and more serious. They have been dating over four months and here I am with food. Food is life. I don't need boys. _Liar._ The voice hisses back.

**Percy's POV **

I hate science. That's my opinion. I stroll through the crowd and walk past Thalia. I might as well just do her before the lesson starts, got ten minutes. Plus, I need a distraction from my mushy head. I glance to make sure the corridor is empty and grip Thalia's wrist. She yelps and I drag her into a toilet. I hope she is not a virgin because that will be messy…

I immediately attach my lips to her neck and pin her against the wall. She smells like perfume and mint. I low groan appears in my mouth and she works fast to toss my blazer on the floor. Kicking the door, I push her against the wall and lock the door to the toilet. This is probably her dream. I slide out of her and quickly dress myself.

"Why?" She breaths. I glance at her and laugh.

"After you had sex you will say that? Is this your first time?" I question while I ruffle in my bag for some deodorant.

"No it's not." She admits and twirls her bag strap.

"Cool it was great if you are lonely or need some loving just find me yeah?" I whisper and bite her earlobe. She jumps and her face turns crimson. She is so dirty. I can't believe I just did it with her. She had a crush on me forever so it's good payment I guess.

**Annabeth's POV **

Science is long. I'm currently finishing off some questions about covalent structures, when Percy runs in late and breaths heavily. His face is flushed and his belt is slightly hanging… He is in my lesson for science.

"Where were you Jackson?" Mr Mojane asks.

"Toilet." He lies and my heart tugs. He was probably doing someone.

"To grind on someone!" Travis yells and Percy's face heats up. Oh my God.

"Silence!" Mr Mojane roars. The class flatters down and Travis is trying to control his laughter with his brother Conner. "This language is foolish and Jackson, I hope you were going to the toilet." He mutters and glances at the laptop. Percy mutters an apology but he is grinning. He got away with it!

"What's this?" Hazel nudges me, making my pen skid on the paper. I glare at her.

"Look what you did!" I half whisper half shout. I indicate a dismembered line on my neat work. She shrugs and repeats the question. Glancing at her work I sigh.

"It's a proton and neutron." I murmur and go back to my work.

"A what?" She half yells.

"Silence! Girls at the back." Mr Mojane snaps and everyone's eyes are on me. I mutter an apology and glance at my wrist which is scribbled in music lyrics and book titles.

Glancing up, I fix my eyes with Percy's he is at the other side of the room and we lock eyes, I immediately avert my eyes and go back to the questions. I have to considerate because my mum won't be pleased if I got an A I need to get A*.

The lesson ends and I immediately pack my bag before I run out the room.

**Percy's POV **

The end of another crap day. I put my headphones and drown the world with music. Fumbling with the keys, I put the lock in and hear shouting at the other side of the door. My breathing increases and I open the door in a hurry. My dad is back and I miss him. He has been on vacation and now he is back but I don't know why they are screaming at each other.

"You always do this! You liar!" My mum screams at the top of her voice and I hear glass shattering.

"I tried my best Sally! I'm sorry! We should divorce." My dad yells back and I creep slowly to the kitchen. They can't divorce!

"You cheated on me with some random women! You are right we need to divorce and we shall! I will take Percy and move him schools!" My mum's voice strains. My heart suddenly stops and my vision blurs. They are going to divorce. I will not be able to get through it. However, my dad is a massive cunt for cheating on my mother.

"You little-!" I yell suddenly and charge to my dad. His sea-green eyes widen and he steps back. If it wasn't for my mum's hand, I would have knocked his teeth out.

"I don't want to move schools!" I whine and shoot dagger to my stupid dad.

"You won't. We will move out. Let's pack." My mum stutters and tears pool the rim of her eyes.

"Stay away from us!" I threaten to my dad and he nods.

"I can promise that." He murmurs and a tear streaks his left cheek.

**Annabeth's POV **

The week ends slowly and it consists of me: sleeping, reading, getting shouted at, and failing. I tripped over someone. Got teased for having scars on my palms, from falling. Sprayed deodorant in someone's face and getting homework's. The story of my life. I like potatoes. Now I'm singing to a sound that popped on my Youtube and drawing. This is the life and I would like to live in it forever.

_Want to go to the park? _A message suddenly pops on my laptop and my stomach turns, its 16:30pm and my mum will kill me but I want to live a little anyway.

_Sure. _I reply to Hazel and run out the door.

The air is crispy and shivers rake my body. It's September and I went out with a short t-shirt and leggings. What is wrong with me? I spot Hazel in shorts and a crop top.

"Aren't you freezing?" I shout and run to her. I wrap my arms around myself and glance around.

"No! I'm boiling! I'm from new Orleans!" She exclaims and ties her hair into a tight pony tail. I nervously twirl a strand of blond hair and look at my messy tangled of hair. I huff. My stupid stubborn hair. I grip an elastic band and tie it into a messy bun and feel satisfied.

"Look who's here." A deep voice that makes my heart immediately jolt. Percy is standing in front of me with Travis and Connor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV **

"This is so boring!" I whine and take a sip of vodka. We are in the middle of a random field and drinking vodka. What idiots.

"No it's not." Travis defends his stupid idea and smirks.

"I banged Thalia before science started a week ago." I proudly state and twirl the cap of the vodka in my palm. Connor spits his drink and his face is in shock.

"That girl? She apparently has something." Travis stifles a laugh and I punch his arm.

"Dude, that's not funny." I whine and massage my temples.

"Was she good?" Connor throws a handful of questions at me.

"Yeah it's not her first time and it was quick." I admit and glance around the field. I suddenly, see a figure walking here. I can make out the silhouette of her. She has frizzy brown hair and dark brown skin. I nudge Connor and he glances up.

"Hey is that Hazel Levesque?" I whisper and he glances. His eyes widen and my fear is confirmed.

"What is she doing here?" Travis joins in.

"Let's see her." Connor suggests and my stomach flips. My throat is dry, and I grab the vodka from Travis' hand and gulp some of it down. I don't know what am I doing but I don't care.

"Dude stop!" Connor yells and yanks the drink from my grip.

" I can drink what I want!" I defend myself. We pull ourselves up and walk towards her. I pull out my best grin that has won a lot of girls and Hazel's eyes widen. She is wearing tight shorts and a crop top. Frank is a lucky guy to have her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I casually ask her and my eyes rake down her body. I would sleep with her but she has a tough boyfriend and I don't want t get on his wrong side.

"Waiting for Annabeth." She states and rolls her eyes. The smile is wiped from my face and I quickly compose it.

"Oh. We will be waiting for her." I smirk and we walk away. Annabeth emerges in… oh my. She is wearing a white t-shirt. Underneath is a red bra and she is wearing spandex leggings. Her curves are perfect and I need to restrain myself so I don't do something stupid right now.

"Yikes." Connor whispers next to me and grabs the front of his trousers.

"Dude restrain yourself." I scowl and can't wipe the stupid grin from my face. We slowly emerge and Annabeth doesn't even acknowledge us.

"Look who's here." I speak up and she stiffens. Her cheeks flush and she glances at me. Her grey eyes have widened and she looks perplexed.

**Annabeth's POV**

The words have left my mouth and I close my mouth so flies don't go in. What is Percy doing here? I shoot a warning glare to Hazel and she tries not to smile. I will kill her later.

"Hey." I stutter and gulp down my nervousness. I'm starting to sweat and my heart is pounding like mad. I need to act normal but I can't seem to. Percy's eyes rake down my body and he doesn't even seem to be subtle about it. The twin brothers are doing the same and I wrap my arms around my chest so I can hide as much as I can.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I try to start a normal conversation. Normal conversations are not my things. I rather eat chocolate and read.

"Drinking vodka and talking about you." Travis exclaims and Connor laughs with him. My face heats up and I push the jittering feeling in my stomach down.

"Look idiots can I talk to Annabeth alone?" Percy blurts suddenly and emphasis 'alone'. Hazel expression is confused and I can't help that my face looks like that. The twins look like they saw a ghost and wink to Percy. I make my way to Percy and we stare at each other before walking side by side.

**Annabeth's POV **

The silence is killing me but I don't know what to do. My Nikes shoe laces of course untie and I trip over. Percy tries to grab my hand but I drag him down. We tumble onto the wet grass and Percy is on top me. The fireworks return and the jittering in my stomach is unbearable. We lock eyes and I take the time to actually look at him. His eyes are a deep green. His nose is perfect and his mouth is a beautiful tinted red. His hair is tousled and he tried to gel it but failed. He notices that I linger too long on his lips because he suddenly inches forward. I can feel his breath fan my cheek and his breath smells like vodka, peppermint and a hint of sea water.

Percy's body is literally pressed on mine. My heart speeds up and I have trouble breathing. His lips inch forward and I close my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. I'm so stupid that I'm doing this. He won't kiss me. It's just my imagination. He is a player and will break my hurt.

However, when he presses his lips to mine, I feel a crackle of energy and enjoy the feeling of his velvet lips to mine. He moves his lips again and I taste vodka. I ate salad but luckily had gum after. He tries to push his tongue in my mouth but I don't know what to do. So I just open my mouth, hoping to get some breath but he slips his tongue in. Our tongues dance in a hot rhyme and my hands suddenly snake around his neck. His hands clamp around my body and I try to get up, hoping that I don't break the kiss.

Percy hoists me on his lap and I twirl my hands around his neck. He deepens the kiss and my grip on him tightens. He breaks the kiss and he dreamily looks into my eyes. What did I just do? I just had my first kiss from Percy Jackson. The hottest guy in the school and the player.

I slowly get off him, and help him. He smiles before getting up. Percy's eyes are suddenly twinkling and his cheeks are flushed. I can't believe I had that kind of affect on him. I wonder what I look like…

"Pretend that didn't happen. Let's try and be friends." He suddenly says and my heart brakes. I swallow down tears. He is right. We will be friends and pretend that never happened.

"Yeah sure." I reply sweetly but under my voice are screams and tears.

**Percy's POV **

I'm such an idiot.

I don't even know what I'm doing. It has been a week since my parents divorce and I have been drinking and sleeping with Rachel non stop. Today, I decided to have a brake from that and went with the twins to have some free time. But look what happened. I kissed Annabeth. The kiss was probably the best kiss in my life if I'm honest. I have never felt like this. Reyna did give me them kind of kisses but she wasn't enough I guess.

She cheated on me with Jason and then he broke her heart. She moved to the other side of the world and didn't say goodbye. I loved Reyna. She was my everything. Then she shattered my heart. Annabeth has been messing with my head and I can't stop seeing the pain in her eyes when I suggested being 'just friends'. It never works but I want Annabeth to be my friend. I don't care what people say about her. She might be clumsy but she is worth my time.

I slide the key in, and get ready to pack. Today we are moving and I can't wait to get away from this hell.


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV **

I slide in the lock and my mother immediately screeches.

"Where in the hell were you?" She screams at me. I snap and don't care about anything.

"I'm so tired of you shouting at me! I'm tired of the pressure of being perfect. I will never be perfect and I don't want to! I want to draw and do what the hell I want! I can do what I want! I will never be perfect. You have destroyed me!" I yell and get in her face. Tears finally brake and stream down my face. Her expression gives me satisfaction. I have literally defeated her and barge past her to get inside my room. My dad is coming back soon and he will obviously take my mums side. He always does.

Clary enters the room and sits on my bed. She is a Siberian husky and I can't believe I convinced my mum to get a dog. She hates everything. I wrap my hands around her neck and hug her body. She is warm and barks. At least she is here for me. I love animals because when you are having crap days, they can listen to you and lick you until you laugh.

"Hey girl. Had a crap day. School finished and everything. Then I had my first kiss from the popular guy and he said 'let's be friends' and now my mum." I struggle through a sob and bite my lip. I can do this. I can be friends with Percy. I need to push the jittering feeling away and look at it logical. It explains the feeling. I wish I didn't feel like this but I like Percy or even love him.

I don't take it anymore; I grab a thin piece of paper and begin to write how I feel. Clary sits on the floor and looks at me with her beautiful frosted grey eyes. She has a black patch on her perfect white fur.

"Annabeth! Give me my book back!" My brother's voice screeches through the thin wall.

"I don't know where it is!" I yell back and start to write.

**Percy's POV **

New home. It's 3am in the morning and its Wednesday today. I move the last piece of object in my new room and take the time to admire it. My room is plain white. A poster bed is at the corner and a shelf for my school shit and games. I will pin all my metal posters later and my Xbox one will be attached too.

"You like it honey don't you?" My mum asks me and smiles at me. Her smile is forced and her voice is strained. I have been hearing her sobbing through the walls for the past three days. I miss my old mum.

"Yeah." I reply and kiss her goodnight before I brush my teeth and go to bed.

"Percy get up." My mum shakes my shoulders and I groan before putting the covers over me. She shakes my shoulders and I give in, before padding to the bathroom. My hair is everywhere and my boxers are twisted in an awkward angle.

I mutter something and strip my clothes before I jump in the shower. The water cascades down my head and down my spine. The water wakes me up but I need to slap myself to get up. I want to stay in bed. Stupid school.

After getting out the shower, I brush my teeth and put my black blazer, tie and skinny black jeans with my vans. Standing in front of the new mirror, I try to gel my hair but it fails.

"Annoying hair." I curse at my reflection and take an apple before I head out.

**Annabeth's POV **

Surprisingly, my morning is great today. I didn't trip over or rip my tights and my hair and makeup is behaving, for now. My mum is ignoring me and didn't even give me breakfast. I pick a banana and head out.

However, I was wrong. My morning today was strange. At the far end, I see a figure with jet black hair and black blazer. My eyes are tricking me and I shake my head. I should not image Percy living near me or here. He lives far away. Like the clever person I'm, I run slightly ahead and want to get a good look at the guy or I'm going mental.

My flimsy dolly shoes, decide to rip at the exact moment and I crash into the guy. He stumbles forward and steadies himself, however I hug the concrete floor and my other shoe is at the other side of the street.

"Annabeth?" He gasps and helps me up. His touch has me melting but I push it down. I go back and pick my ripped shoe.

"Crap." I whine and dig into my bag. Thank God I carry spare shoes. I pull out a pair of pumps and slip them on.

"You carry spare shoes with you?" He laughs and takes a bite from his apple. I stop and gaze at him. I'm rewarded with an image of him and I having making out. God I'm hormonal in the morning. I shake my head and slung my bag on my shoulders.

"What you doing here?" I ask and shift from foot to foot. He stops chewing and chews it quickly before replying.

"I moved here because… yeah." He stammers and glances at his apple. My breath catches and I begin to choke. He pats my back and I gaze at him again.

"So you moved? That's cool. We can hang out because we live here. No you live here." I ramble on and twirl my blond curl. His eyes rake my body and he smirks before we begin to walk. I pull out my Samsung and my stomach turns.

"We have eight minutes!" I screech and begin to walk faster.

"Annabeth slow down!" He chuckles and stops in his tracks. "That's what she said." He smirks and my insides twist. I just roll my eyes and try to ignore my insides which are fighting.

"Shhh and let's go seaweed brain." I scowl and we run to catch the bus. Percy sits next to me on the bus and I need to remind myself that we are friends and that we didn't make out yesterday. I catch myself staring at his… face. He is so perfect and I look like a demented potato. He turns and locks eyes with mine; he smirks and pokes my shoulder. I frown and poke him back. He grins and pokes me again. I poke his cheek and realize what I'm doing. "Wise girl don't do that." He playfully scowls. I just realize that we are at nickname stage.

I immediately take my hand away and blush against my will, he pokes my cheek back and I restrain myself from kissing his cheek. I don't know how this friend thing is going to work. I just got friendzoned but there is nothing I can do. Better be safe than sorry. But for once, I would do anything to regret everything that's happening right now.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth lives near me. Oh my God. I can't believe it. This is either a coincidence or I don't know. This is good because we can hang out a lot and do stuff after school. She can come to mine and do my homework because I suck at maths and art. She definitely loves them. Before, I would have made her come over so I can sleep with her but that's a bit weird. I have never friendzoned anyone. We can become friends with benefits but I don't think Annabeth would like the idea. We go separate ways and wave goodbye. I wanted to hug her but that's too soon.

"Hey how was the girl?" Connor yells and emerges with his brother, Travis. My face starts to get hot. Not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Let's get this straight. I'm not fucking her. She is my friend right now. So if you talk about her again, I will knock your teeth out." I threaten and their faces drop.

"Alright! We were only joking!" Travis lies and they dive into random shit. If I think about Annabeth, my head will start to hurt and this situation is too complicated. While Travis is telling me how he fingered Katie, I pull out my paper and glance at which lessons I have.

_Art, food tech, drama and english_. What boring lessons! At least I can sit next to Annabeth. My heart flutters at the thought, and I push it down.


	9. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV **

I stroll into Art and Silena shoves me out of the way with Calypso behind her. Bitches. I just roll my eyes and sit at the front. I like sitting at the front. Percy emerges and my heart jumps. _Be calm stupid. He doesn't like you. _I scowl myself and smile at him. He returns the smile and sits next to me. There is a gasp from girls and looks of pure venom from some. Well…

"Hello class! It's been 6 weeks! I missed art. Pick a sketchbook." Miss Lenny claps cheerfully. She has green eyes and brown short hair. I catch Percy staring at me and I glance at him. He smiles before looking down. His cheeks flush and he bites his lips. Oh my... My heart spins like a maniac and my stomach does a cartwheel. I choose to ignore what just happened, and get up to pick two sketchbooks. I return and there is a steel grip in my arm. I face almond eyes that have no warmth whatsoever.

"Hey idiot, how come Percy is sitting next to you?" Calypso growls. I decide to snap at her but she isn't worth my time.

"Because," I say while yanking her hold from mine. "He is my friend. You sleep with him. I don't." I smirk at her and sit next to Percy. I can feel Calypso's death gaze burning my back but I smile to myself. I just stood for myself. I feel overpowered and shivers trail down my spine.

"You ok?" He questions before putting the tip of his pencil to the white paper. I just nod before drawing takes me away.

"Put your pencils down. The bell is going." Miss Lenny chirps up and I drop my pencil. I have no idea what I just drew. It is a huge rose but with every thorn are skulls and words tumbling down. The sky is red and the grass is black. I don't even know how I feel right now. Percy glances at my work and gasps. I glance at his and can't help laugh.

"What is that?!" I screech and cover my mouth. He looks down and his cheeks turn crimson.

"It's supposed to me a shoe but it looks like a demented fish!" He defends himself and glances at my work again.

"That's really good." He compliments and we walk out.

**Percy's POV **

The end of the day! I can't get Annabeth's drawing from my head. It's amazing. It could mean one thousands things but I don't want to know what it actually means. We agreed to meet at the cafe shop. I lean against the wall and go on facebook.

_Mine? – Rachel. _I might have slept with her over ten times but I can't be bothered and I want to hang out with Annabeth.

_Nah- Percy. _I smile to myself and look up. Girls walk past me and linger on me. Their eyes rake down my torso and to my trousers. Some girls are honry. I would take them to the bathroom and fuck their brains out but I'm waiting for Annabeth.

Annabeth emerges with her art folder and is talking to Hazel they laugh and she glances at me. They hug before she smiles to me.

"Hey. Want to go McDonalds? Hungry." I whine and she nods before we head out.

I have noticed that Annabeth's eyes are sparkling. Her cheeks are flushed or that's the makeup she is wearing. She doesn't need makeup. She is pretty without it. She slungs her bag on her and grunts and I yank it off her. Her eyes widen and she smiles when she notices what I'm doing.

"I'm such a gentlemen." I joke and hook her bag on my shoulders. It weighs a feather.

"Yes you are." She laughs. We arrive at McDonalds and chew our food in silence. We occasionally steal glances but this friend thing is going better than I thought. I thought I was about to kiss her. But it's good to restrain myself.

"Want to go mine?" I say suddenly and she stops chewing her burger. Her eyes are wide and I know what she is thinking. I laugh at her expression.

"I won't do you. I just want to hang out and show you my house?" I nervously explain and shove fries in my mouth so I shut up. Her expression immediately relaxes and she nods.

**Annabeth's POV **

I'm going to Percy's house. My heart is twisted and I need to restrain myself from doing something irrational. The house is pure white, like mine but mine is smaller than his. His front door is green but mine is grey. When I enter his house, the smell of ocean is so intense, that I nearly buckle from the lovely smell. Apparently, he goes swimming ever week or something like that.

"Like it?" He yells and goes to the kitchen. I stand awkwardly at the door and glance around. The walls are all white and there is a staircase to my left.

"Yeah." I yell back and casually walk around. I don't know the reason why Percy moved houses. I want to find out but he has made it clear, that it's a sore subject.

"Let's go." He hands me a chocolate bar and we make our way upstairs. The rooms are empty, except Percy's and his mum's I assume.

His walls are plain and there is a poster bed to the right. There is an Xbox 360 and games stacked to it. I would normally have books stacked around my room. There is a TV and his room is clean I thought it would be messy.

I awkwardly sit on the bed and will myself to relax. _Don't relax. You are round Percy's house! Girls would kill to be in your place! _My inner voice screams and fangirls. However, I sit still. Percy shuffles around the TV and sits next to me. He switches on the TV and immediately my face heats up.

"Oh." The woman moans and moves faster. Percy's eyes widen and he is quick to change the channel. I don't know what to do so I laugh. Full laugh that has me shaking and tears start to pore down my face. Percy laughs with me until I look at him.

"You naughty boy." I scowl him and he smirks.

"I bet that's the things you would like to do." He coaxes and I start to feel fussy and warm. I roll my eyes and get off the bed so I can go to the bathroom. He looks up and goes back to the TV screen.

**Percy's POV **

That was mortifying. Nobody has been round my house, except Annabeth. She smiles before she sits on my bed.

"Tell me something about you." I ask and lean back. I grab a pillow and put it on my trousers, so it conceals my lower region. She looks surprised by the question but then composes herself.

She told me how she has a brother which is 12 years old and attends our school. She told me how her mum is very strict and would turn her into a patty if she found that she was round my. She loves drawing and singing. Her mum disapproves but she had enough with her. Annabeth told me when she becomes older wants to be architects. Her dad is on vacation and coming back soon.

She finishes and twirls her fingers. I take a deep breath and tell her about my parents divorce nobody knows but I want to tell someone. I tell her how I love blood food. I had a joke with mum and we always used to make blue food. I tell her that I go swimming every Sunday and kick boxing. I tell her how in my spare time; I like to write random short stories. Some can become sexual but I like writing. I don't read that much but Annabeth loves to read, sing and write. I want to hear her sing.

"Have you got any films?" Annabeth asks and sits up. I rake my brain for some movies we can watch.

"We can watch Harry Potter?" I suggest and bubbles of joy burst through me. I love Harry Potter, even tough I will never admit. Annabeth squeals and claps her hands. I make popcorn and Annabeth greedily, steals a few. I scowl her and throw some of the popcorn at her.

"That's mean!" She pouts and takes a few more. Automatically, my hands clasp around her waist and I can hear her heart drum. Time stops and I don't care about anything. I only care about the lemon smell, and her warm body pressed to mine. The way I'm gripping her curves and the way she breathes harder. I breathe in her smell before letting her go. Her cheeks are flushed and she is trying not to look at me. This friend thing is hard and we haven't even gone two days. My heart is beating too and I smile before I go back to the popcorn.

We lay on the sofa in the living room, a blanket around us and munching on popcorn. I catch myself staring at Annabeth's expression. She laughs sometimes and frowns at other ones. We are at the end of the movie and she lays her head on my shoulder. The feeling of her this close to me, has me melting and I start to feel warm. I hook my arm around her waist and bring her closer. I turn off the film and I gently lift Annabeth. She stirs before moving her head to my shoulder. I take her to my room and lay her on my bed. I take off my t-shirt and leave my trousers so it doesn't look weird. Annabeth murmurs before pressing into the wall. I hook my arm around her and enjoy the feeling of her to me.

I smell her lemon shampoo and notice how she breaths sweetly. It would be easy to live in denial but after the kiss, I have been feeling light and free. I haven't felt like this since year 7. My heart drums like a drum roll and my breath catches when I see her. She is perfect. Beautiful tanned skin and perfect white teeth. Why did it take me this long to notice her? It would be easy if we were friends, but I keep telling myself that.


	10. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV **

My eyes peel open and I glance at the walls. They are unfamiliar. I shoot up and a weight is pinning me. I glance down and see a Percy looking at me. His eyes are bright and he smiles dreamily before rolling off me. What happened yesterday? When he gets off the bed, his trousers are slightly hanging; I can see his dented v line and his six pack. My face heats up. I hope we didn't do anything. That would have been mortifying. I can't ignore my heart which is beating like mad and my palms start to sweat.

"We didn't have sex." Percy answers my mushy head. His voice is thick with sleep and I can't tear my eyes from his perfect body. He yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes. My hair is mashed everywhere and my eyes are wild.

"What happened?" I murmur and flinch from my voice. It sounds squeaky and dismembered.

"We watched a movie and you fell asleep." He smirks and crawls on the bed. I can't ignore the fact that the whole room smells like oceans and a hint of peppermint. My breath catches and I stare intensity at his eyes. They are such a beautiful colour and contrast. His eyes bore into mine and I really want to kiss him. He leans in and stares at my mouth. I lick my lips in anticipation but then a thought strikes me.

He is my best friend. I can't do that. He doesn't like me anyway. I clear my throat and his eyes return to mine. He realizes what he is doing and backs away. The feeling in my stomach dies and I lazily get off the bed.

I pad to the bathroom and my heart sinks into my stomach so low that I wince and hug my stomach. It's Thursday and it's a school day! My mum will kill me. _Calm_. Panic rises into my throat and I ran back to Percy's room.

"It's Thursday!" I shriek and yank my tangled hair, hoping to get some of the knots out.

"Oh." He replies calmly. A smile is trying to form but he is trying his hardest not to let it brake.

"Oh?!" I yell at him. I'm beyond annoyed, that I have gone out of my skin. He flinches and looks like his seen a ghost. I glance at clock and see that we have 10 minutes until the bus comes.

"Okay I'm sorry." He stutters and I roll my eyes. Percy can be such a jerk. I ran to the bathroom and wash my face with water and some soap. My mascara runs down my cheeks and I rub harder, hoping to get the mascara away. I go to toilet and rush back to his room. He has changed his clothes and is struggling to get his dark blue skinny jeans on.

His boxers are pure black and I can't take my eyes from his body. Percy eyes snap to mine and my eyes widen. I wasn't just looking at him.

"Naughty." He whispers seductively. I roll my eyes and try to ignore my cheeks turning crimson. My insides are mashed together and I pack my stuff, before we run.

"Ouch." I complain and my pumps skid on the floor, because we are running as fast as we can.

"Stop making me want to take you here." Percy murmurs next to me and I snicker. I glance to my right and see how he is biting his lip. I hope he is not imagining what I'm thinking about…

"That's it." Percy grunts and picks my bag up and me. I squeal in his arms and he throws me on his shoulders. I slap his back and can't help to feel his hard muscles underneath.

"You bum is perfect here." He compliments and my insides start to feel warm and fussy.

"Your back muscles are perfect here." I blurt and his laughter sends a vibration down my spine and a shiver rakes my body. I can imagine the things Percy can do and I nearly moan at my own thoughts. Percy has that kind of affect on me. I have never been dirty minded (except books) but he is controlling my hormones. He walks in silence and my knotted blonde hair is swinging in front of me. His grip on the back of my thighs is so intense that I turn into a puddle. My naive heart is doing star jumps and my insides have turned into mashed potatoes.

He adjusts himself and I squeal from the impact. His hand has an iron grip on the back of my thigh and shivers trail down my spine. Ice has replaced my vines and I have problem breathing. I wonder if Percy is noticing, even if he is, he doesn't care. _Of course he doesn't he fucked over 100 girls._ I tape my sub conscious and throw her into a closet, locking the door and throwing the key away. She should shut up.

"You okay?" His voice pulls me from my jumbled thoughts.

"Yeah." I stutter and I can see him smirking. We arrive at the bus station and people are looking at us with wide eyes. Oh it's just random teenage friends, carrying each because we are fabulous. Percy takes out his bus pass and I do the same. We exchange glances and the corner of his tinted lips is lifting slightly.

"What seaweed brain?" I bait him out and he composes himself.

"I was thinking how you were panting, when I was carrying you. How I was gripping my hand in the back of your thigh." He smirks and my face bursts with heat.

"No I didn't!" I lie and he chuckles before stepping on the bus. This is so uncomfortable and awkward. So Percy did notice I don't know if it makes a difference. But my heart is beating like there is no tomorrow, so I guess it did make a difference.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth is good at keeping innocent, but I know her better. The feeling of me gripping the back of her thigh through her black tights was amazing and I did get a little excited. Thank God nobody noticed. I'm shocked about how fast my body reacts to hers. Her panting and her heartbeat. I don't know where this friend thing is going but I don't want us to become friends with benefits.

There is a sudden ring and Annabeth's eyes widen. "Crap." She curses and picks up her Samsung. "Mum?" Annabeth tries her innocent voice but I can hear the scowling and shouting through the phone.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I NEARLY CALLED THE POLICE. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WE MIGHT BE IGNORING EACHOTHER BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO NOT COME HOME. WHERE WERE YOU? WITH THAT BOY?!" Her mum's voice screams through the receiver. Annabeth rolls her eyes and glances at me. I can see a waging battle behind her grey eyes. I just nod. She notices what I mean. I don't care if I get in trouble.

"I was round a friend's house." She lies and my jaw is resting on the floor. She protected me. "I'm sorry. Let's talk at home." Annabeth tries to reason with her mum. I can hear huff.

"Fine. But you are grounded." Her mum scowls and Annabeth rolls her eyes before putting it back in her black blazer pocket. Her grey eyes are misty again. She grunts before massaging her temples.

"This is so stupid." Annabeth whines and I laugh before I poke her thigh. She stiffens but then immediately relaxes. She pokes my thigh back and I feel a burst of energy trailing everywhere.

"What lessons do you have?" I ask her and ruffle into my pockets to find my timetable. _Music, Geography, History and Maths. _I roll my eyes at the stupid lessons. Annabeth empties out her pockets. It contains: chocolate, peppermint gum, pens, pencils, scraps of food and some sweets. I snatch the gum from the seat and pop on into my mouth. My mouth is dry and it smells like shit.. Annabeth rolls her eyes, before picking her timetable and letting out a sigh.

"Got _English, Geography, PE and food tech."_ She throws the paper away and is staring straight into my eye.

"I have geography with you. Want to sit together?" I ask and she nods. We enter the school, and surprisingly we are not late.

"Told you we won't be late! Give me 5 pounds!" I open my palm and she looks surprised.

"You didn't say that!" She baits me out and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I carried you and I just did!" I laugh and stick my tongue at her. She huffs before dropping the note in my hand. "You will pay." She threatens and I laugh. Now what do we do? Annabeth waves a goodbye before walking away but I don't want that. I run to catch up and grab her arm. She freezes before turning around.

"What?" Confusion is clear in her voice and I don't speak. I grab her arms and twirl my hands into her waist and hug her. It feels good. She gasps before slowly readjusting. Her breath smells like mint and her body is soft and lovely. Lemon shampoo is strong on her and I enjoy the feeling of her body pressed to mine. My heart is jumping and my legs are suddenly jelly. I pull away and her cheeks are flushed. She smiles a nervous smile before walking away from me.

**Annabeth's POV**

Hugging Percy was like flying and floating. After English ends, I walk to geography. Hopefully I can sit next to Percy. There is a sudden push and next thing I know, I'm pinned against the wall and angry emerald eyes glare into mine. Rachel. I never talked to her. I just know she has slept with Percy and apparently goes self defence and kickboxing, so people stay away from her.

"Ok. Let's talk nicely. You stay away from Percy. I sleep with him you don't. He is my fuck buddy and if you take him, I will make your life hell. If I find out that you kissed him or touched him. I will find you and rip your precious blonde hair out." She smiles a wicked smile and let's goes off my wrists. My mind is whirling with comebacks but I bite my tongue. I shouldn't mess with her.

"That's a shame because he is my best friend." I blurt and the back of my neck tingles. I should stand up for myself. Rachel face is twisted in shock. She thought I would let her walk over me, wrong. She laughs a cold laugh.

"Looks like you messed with the wrong person. And fine. But if I find out anything, I will kill you." She threatens and pushes people out the way. What an ugly cow. Now I hate her. It's not my fault she is a idiot. She should just go and die. Anger bubbles in me and I'm gifted with an image of me slamming her against the wall.

I count to ten before walking up the stairs. I push the door open and all eyes are fixed on me. I swallow on my dry throat and glance at the teacher.

"Annabeth sit down and don't be late." Ms Henlys snaps and I nod before scanning the classroom. Percy is sitting at the back with Calypso. Jealousy surges through me but I push it down. Luke beams at me and indicates a seat next to him. Luke Castellan is best friends with Percy and Jason. He is apparently a player and loves to have sex with girls. But then again Percy is like that and he is my friend. All the emotions should be pushed down and locked away. I smile to Luke before I awkwardly sit next to him. I don't know how to sit. Close or far away from him? After Ms Henlys has finished explaining, Luke scribbles some sentences on his blank paper and turns to look at me.

"Annabeth Chase?" He asks with a hint of smile and I laugh. He isn't that bad.

"Yep Luke Castellan." I smirk and he grins at me. "Tell me, what's your favourite thing to do?" I ask and lean in. He looks surprised but regains himself.

"To bring a beautiful girl like you flowers and chocolates." He replies and my heart stops. I nervously glance down at my work. _Work and ignore everyone. _I smile a tense smile to Luke and dive into the work. I need to get an A* for everything so I need to work hard. Luke throughout the lesson tries to talk to me, but I ignore him. He continues to annoy me and I suddenly snap.

"Look. Can I just do my work?" I try to keep my voice from creeping higher. He looks surprised by my outburst and doesn't try to talk to me for the rest of the lesson. The lesson end and I begin to walk away. I want to wait for Percy but Calypso is more important than me. My head is spinning and I grunt. Why are boys so complicated? First there was a hate you, then there was confusion, then there was the kiss. I'm so confused. _Be friends and don't show your emotions. _I will myself and get out the building.

I spot Hazel and Piper talking. Hazel spots me and runs before she crashes me into a hug.

"Frank gave me a orgasm yesterday!" She squeals and I clamp down her mouth.

"Shut up! We don't want to whole world to know!" I snap and smile at Piper. She just smiles a quick smile before looking down on her phone.

"How come you and Percy are friends?" She asks and fiddles with her plaits. There is a sudden lump in my throat and I try to swallow it down. It feels like the words are stuck and I can't get them out.

"Because they live near each other." Hazel replies for me and claps her hands. Piper expression is priceless but she seems different and distant. After Percy living near me, I had to tell Hazel. I haven't told Hazel about the kiss because we agreed that it never happened. Hazel knows about my mum but not about my past, nobody knows.

"Oh. You do realize that every girl will kill to be in your place." Piper states matter of factually and I have a gnawing feeling in my stomach. I immediately push it down and nod to her.

Leo and Frank emerge and they laugh before beaming at us. Frank kisses Hazel on the cheek and I look away. Leo high fives Piper and Frank nods to me.

"Hey sexy ladies." Leo smirks and tries to wiggle his eyebrow. A laugh bursts from my lips and I shake my head, trying not to smile. I spot Percy, Jason, the twins, Rachel and Katie walking and laughing. My eyes lower down and I try to smile to my friends, even tough I'm drowning inside. Everything that has happened was a friend's game and we are just friends. Friends. Friends. I repeat to myself, if I repeat it, I might start to believe it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV **

Why didn't Annabeth sit next to me for Geography? I saved her a place, but of course Calypso came and took it. I told her to get lost but she didn't move. Annoying. Then she had to sit next to Luke. We have been bickering about Annabeth. Luke just wants to have sex with her, and leave her. Before I didn't care, but with Annabeth I care because she is my friend. I don't want her to get hurt, after the last couple of days we had.

I'm walking with: Jason, the Strolls, Rachel and Katie. Rachel keeps exchanging glances and I know what she wants. I don't even want to right now. I don't know what it is. I look up and see Annabeth's group of friends. Leo, Frank, Hazel and Piper. Leo is funny. Frank is scary and I don't want to mess with him. Hazel is loud but has a sexy body. Annabeth is clumsy and amazing. Piper is good in bed… Like last time I said. Jason keeps telling me how he fingered her, and how she got an orgasm.

"Lovely dude! You should try your hand!" I joke. Everyone is pissing me off for no reason. Jason raises his hands in defence and the smile is wiped from his lips.

"I'm sorry dude. What is wrong? We used to talk about these things all the time!" Jason defends himself and he is right. We used to go straight hours on talking about orgasms and how to make the girl shiver. I look dreamily at the sky and recollect the good memories.

"That was fun." I admit and glance at Annabeth, she is smiling but that smile is forced. There is no colour in her cheeks and she doesn't look too good. Rachel eyes follow my direction and her eyes turn cold.

"Why are you friends with the clumsy goat?" She snaps and I glare at her. She regains herself and I roll my eyes.

"Because she lives near me and why not? You are not the only girl I have slept with." I fire back and Katie snickers next to me. Her eyes widen and the colour from her cheeks is drained. She might be my first but she is so damn annoying.

"You will be screaming my name today so let's see." Rachel challenges me and I shake my head. I unhook myself from the group and walk towards Annabeth. I run to catch up with her and grip her arm. She stiffens and I can't help to feel her muscles. She turns around and her eyes are misty.

"You ok?" I ask and glance uneasily at her.

"Fine." She replies half heartily. She is lying and I have an idea. I grap her waist and she squeals before I throw her back on my shoulders. Everybody has frozen and is staring at us. I just pull my best cheesy smile and I run back to the school.

"Let me go." Her voice croaks and her breathing turns into pants. I love how she reacts to me. "Not going to happen, unless you tell me what you are thinking about." I bait her and grip the back of her thigh. Her skirt is up and exposing her perfect bum. Underneath she has shorts. I reach with my free hand, and pull down the skirt.

"Percy!" She screeches and I laugh before crossing the hall. I open a random spear classroom and lock the door. I gently leave her on the desk and stare crazily at her. My imagination is filled with so many things I can do to her, but I need to restrain myself.

"Tell me." My voice is hoarse and I stare down at her. Her cheeks are flushed and she is biting her lip. I intake a sharp breath and wait for her to speak.

"I was thinking about why y-you didn't sit next to me." She whispers and the colour dies in her cheeks.

"Annabeth it wasn't my fault. I saved you a space but Calypso took it." I defend myself. She just nods and looks at her wrist. It is embedded in lyrics and book titles. I sigh before I sit next to her. I take her wrist and tiny prickles start to form, when I touch her. Her chest moves up and down and I read the writing on it. I let go of her wrist and smirk.

"You still didn't tell me what you were actually thinking about." I continue to pester her on and the colour returns to her cheeks. "Tell me!" I poke her thigh and her eyes slightly flutter. Oh my. I need to see that again. Annabeth eyes widen and she just realised what I did and how she reacted to it. I stand up and being to walk on my heels. My friend is trying to get out and walking on your heels helps. Annabeth looks and laughs at what I'm doing.

"What?!" She screeches and cups her mouth. I smile a nervous smile and sit back down, after I have calmed down. "Tell me." I egg her on and lick my lips. Her cheeks flame up again and she takes a deep breath.

"I hope this doesn't kill our friendship but I was thinking about." Annabeth voice catches and she tries to get the nervousness from her voice. "I was thinking about how you would grip my waist and trail your fingers to my stomach." He voice is low and the image is perfect in my head. "I can picture how your eyes bore into mine and how you would bite my neck." She says slowly and I can feel my eyes widen to a blow. This friendship is so hard. We can become friends with benefits but I don't know if Annabeth would like it.

"Oh my." I gasp and grab the front of my trousers. I have never been this hard in my life. It hurts like crap and I'm on the brick of tears. Annabeth laughs but keeps looking at the front of my trousers.

"Thanks Annabeth for getting be hard!" I complain and she laughs harder. She wipes her eyes, and regains herself. We walk to P.E in silence. It isn't awkward or anything. I continue to replay the way her eyelids flutter and the way her skin flushed. I sneak a glance and see that Annabeth is biting her lip and glancing at the floor.

"Have you ever loved anyone or will you fall in love again?" Annabeth asks and the question completely throws me off guard. I blink a few times and regain my thoughts. My heart splits open, from the old wounds.

"Yes I did love someone but she betrayed me. I will never fall in love again." I stammer and clear my throat. I glance at my feet and gulp down my nervousness. Annabeth steps closer to me and her eyes are wide. I'm captured by her intimating grey eyes. To beautiful and I'm the only person who can stare longer than ten minutes at them.

"Never?" She whispers and I forgot what she asked me. I nervously glance around the halls. I don't know why Annabeth asked me that. I would never tell anyone anything but with Annabeth, I can say what I want.

"Never." I reply sternly.

**Annabeth's POV **

_I will never fall in love again_. The words repeat themselves and I shake my head. What was I expecting? Percy to magically fall in love with me? We are just friends and the kiss didn't happen. But it did. It was my first and last kiss. The best kiss I have ever had. I want to feel his lips against mine; I want him to wrap his arms around me. Who am I kidding? We have been friends for only four days. Seems like four years. It would be easy to deny but I like Percy or even love him. My heart is leaning to the love side more but I push it down. I can't fall in love, when he is going to push me away and reject me. Rejection hurts and I don't want to travel through it.

The day ends and I meet Percy. He is smiling at Rachel and his eyes rake down her body. Oh yeah I forgot, he also likes to have a lot of hook ups. Meanwhile, I'm eating and reading. I want to go home so I can sing. I finally decide to do what I wanted. Sigh up for singing classes/ performances. My mum will ground me for another ten years but I want to do what I want. Percy's eyes find mine, and he unpeels himself from the wall. Rachel eyes snap to my direction and she sends daggers. I just muster a sweet smile, and walk with Percy. I bet Rachel has fallen for Percy and she is denying herself. Such a typical cliché. They are friends with benefits and admit their love for one another, and then they live happily ever after. The end.

I should just admit it; books are the life you want to live in, but not reality. Reality hurts. It cuts you in half and empties your fake self, not your true self. It teaches you to run away from your problems, not sort them out. The problem continues and it's a never endless cycle of hate and shame. Relationships are not real and there's no point. The person you love the most, will break your heart, and only they can mend it. I'm very idealistic but I can't help it.

"Annabeth?" Percy waves his hands in front of my face. I have been debating with myself and haven't noticed that Percy is next to me. I smile a weak smile and continue to walk with him.

"Annabeth if you continue to ignore me, I will throw you over my shoulders again." Percy threatens and I giggle.

"You wouldn't dare." I smirk and he wiggles his eyebrow.

"Can we go to music so I can sign up for singing classes?" I plead and his smile widens.

"Only if you sing to me." He tilts his head to the side and I automatically agree. I can't believe I'm doing this.

We stumble inside the building and I scan the classrooms. My stomach is turning and my heart is thrashing like a caged animal. I will finally be able to fulfil my dream. To sing in front of people and dance. Percy's body heat is radiating off me and I need to remember how to breathe. I spot a door at the far end, it's slightly ajar and we casually tiptoe. Percy hands grip my waist and pleasure and shivers cascade down me.

"Careful, we don't want you to trip, wise girl." He coaxes. He is toying me and I roll my eyes to him. My cheeks have turned scarlet and my palms start to sweat. We continue to go down the corridor, and I push the door open. It squeaks and the man looks up. He has sparkling blue eyes and brown hair. Mr Johnson.

"Hello Annabeth and Percy how can I help you?" He politely asks and folds his newspaper.

"Can I sign up for singing lessons?" I blurt and Mr Johnson's' eyes twinkle.

"Finally! I have always wanted you to sing. Sure I'll give you the paper work." He dismisses himself and Percy sits on the chair.

"Sit here." His eyes twinkle and mischievous is hidden under his sea-green eyes. I roll my eyes before I sit next to him. My hands are intertwined together and my legs are sternly crossed. I glance at my skirt and tug it down as much as I can, I don't want to expose any of my thigh.

"I won't look at you or touch you." He chuckles and my heart jumps.

"Shut up!" I scowl and bite my smile. "You are so annoying." I whine and massage my temples.

"At your service." He glances at me and we lock eyes. It isn't that uncomfortable any more, it's actually good to just stare at him.

"Here it is." Mr Johnson voice pulls me from my trance. I smile and grab my pen, before I start to fill it in.

"I got it!" I squeal and jump up and down. Percy laughs and I suddenly jump on him. The impact surprises him because he stumbles. My legs wrap around his torso and I can feel every muscle contracted underneath. He intakes a sharp breath and stares into my eyes. I mutter an apology and get off him. This was mortifying. The moment Percy touched me, fires and electricity cursed though my veins. He has that kind of affect on me. We walk in silence, our minds whirling with something to say.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Percy breaks the silence and I look startled at him. "So I can use it to text my mum." He stutters and I ruffle through my blazer. I hand him my phone and he glances at me.

"What's your password?" He smirks and shows me my phone.

"Not telling you." I smile.

"It's porn!" He guesses and I laugh.

"No!" I shriek and try to get my phone. He holds it above his head and I jump. "Percy." I warn and try to reach for his hand. I have another idea. I put my hands on his hard chest and corner him in the wall. His eyes widen and I take the moment, to jump and pluck my phone from his hand. His breathing has accelerated and I nearly burst out laughing from his expression.

"Wise girl." He growls and walks behind me.

"Yes seaweed brain?" I ask innocently and smirk at my evil thoughts.

"Let's take a picture." Percy suddenly exclaims and I stop in my tracks.

"Really?" I whisper and stand next to him. He pulls out his cracked Iphone.

"Crap." He mutters and I stifle a laugh. Percy unlocks his phone, before going to the camera section. The flash blinds me but I smile my best smile. Percy looks back on his phone and I crane my neck to see the picture. I feel myself gasp.

There I am. My blonde hair is mashed everywhere. My cheeks are deep ruby and my white teeth are perfect. My eyes are wild. Percy smiles in the photo. His perfect pink lips and his sea green eyes hold a mischievous behind them. His cheeks are flushed from the heat in the building, it can't be me.

"I like this!" I squeal and he smiles in agreement.

"We look like we had sex." He manages to throw in and I roll my eyes.

**Percy's POV **

We agreed to go to her house as soon as possible. We bickered for a good ten minutes. Annabeth wants to go, but I'm going with her. I don't care if her mum is going to kill me; I want to say bye before I leave her and make sure she arrives at home.

"She is going to kill you." Annabeth continues to whine. "Shut up." I fire back and she huffs. Her house is the same as mine but smaller and the door is grey. "Nice." I say under my breath and she knocks. I expect Annabeth's mum to look like a crazy bitch, but she turns to look like Annabeth. Her blonde hair is straight compared to Annabeth's wavy curls. Her grey eyes are even more intimating than Annabeth's. Her mum's eyes shift to Annabeth and to mine.

"And who must you be?" She asks sweetly and I swear it's fake.

"I'm Annabeth's friend, ma'am." I clear my throat and try to be polite. Annabeth's mum judgemental eyes take in every detail and she nods.

"You seem nice. And thank you for bringing Annabeth." She dismisses me and I wave to Annabeth before walking to mine.


	12. Chapter 11

**Annabeth's POV **

"What the hell did you do? Did you have sex?" My mum screams at me as soon as Percy left. I thought she was going to kill him but that didn't happen.

"No." I raise my voice; I have a sudden burst of energy to defend Percy. "I went round his yesterday and we just watched a movie. And I fell asleep that's it!" I whisper and her eyes turn cold.

"You lied to me?" She screeches and there is a sudden pulse in my skull.

"Stop shouting at me and yes I did." I take deep breaths so I don't explode. She always makes my life hell. I just stride to my room. She continues to shout but I don't have the energy to go on. Clary strolls in my room and sits on the floor. I try to smile but it looks like I'm going to kill everyone. Clary is a Siberian husky and maybe my only friend. I hear a lock and ruffling, my dad has returned and will take my mum's side.

I decide to do something I always wanted to. I open my window and unhook a beam. It splits, big enough for me to fit. I glance down and my throat tightens. If I jump, I will die but it's better than staying here. I grab my brown bag and shove, clothes, money and books. I shove my drawings, pencils and paper. I grab my school work and school uniform. I grab my phone charger and rush to the bathroom before I do what I'm doing. I open the window further, and throw my bag. It tumbles before it hits the grass with a soft thud. I glance uneasily around and see that I have no other options.

Novels. What would the characters do? A light bulb sparks and I grab my bed sheets. I intertwine them and glance at the locked door. I pull it as hard as I can and test the rope I just created it. I tie the rope to the side of my bed and add my drawer so it doesn't slip. I take a deep breath and kiss Clary on the head, before I brace myself for what I'm about to do. My heart has disappeared and my stomach is knotted into twenty strong knots. _Calm. _I will myself. I'm not just going to jump out the window. Gazing at the rope, I pull it again and it gives me the satisfaction I want. My eyes sweep over the front of my porch, and I see that all my neighbours are inside and minding their own business.

I climb the window ledge and the cold wind blows my hair into knots. I push the mess behind me and grip my shaky hand on the rope. _Pretend Percy is down there. _My sneaky sub conscious decides to throw but it helps. I imagine that Percy is down there, waiting for me. Courage surges into me and I let go.

Time seems to stop. The wind howls in my ears and there is ruffling around. Everything is smudged. My feet connect to the hard ground and I tumble down. My adrenaline is rushing like crazy. Quickly, I hook my bag on my shoulders and look once time at my house. The rope is out and there is pounding upstairs. It will take my mum a couple of hours to realize that I'm gone. The scary part is that this is my second time running away from home.

In year 7, I used to be bullied to the extreme. My mother, school and bullying hit me like a pile of bricks. It was so much that I finally decided to run away. I grabbed what I could and ran out the door. I didn't know what to do. I just found a space in the woods and stayed there for a couple of days. I wanted to go round a friend's house but I couldn't. I spend my time going to the store and buying and wasting my time in the cafe. When the night came, I found a good spot under some apartments and slept there. It was warm and comfortable. I stayed out from home for a good week. Then the police came and had to take me back. When I saw my mum, she didn't even look at me for a month. Then we had light conversations and we are at the same stage again. After four years.

The memories whirl in my head and my feet are numb. I should have brought my jacket. I spot the house I wanted. I take a deep breath before I knock. There is ruffling around and a woman opens the door. She has coffee brown hair and emerald eyes. Her smile is warm and welcoming.

"Hello, who must you be?" She asks and I swallow on my dry throat.

"Hello ma'am my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm friends with Percy Jackson. Can I talk to him?" Despite the events, I try to be polite.

"Of course! Percy! A friend wants to see you!" Percy's mum yells and I spot a small smile.

"Why?" Percy yells from his bedroom.

"Come on dear! She won't be waiting for ever!" She yells and Percy immediately gets out of his room. There is pounding on the steps and when Percy eyes find mine. His eyes widen and he is frozen in his spot.

"Annabeth?" He manages to choke. His mum leaves us and he glances uneasily around the room. He is in his boxers but I can't really admire that, in this twisted situation.

"Percy please, can I stay here for a couple of days? My mum is annoying me." I speak softly and step towards him. My voice croaks and I make my palms into a praying gesture. I'm in this desperate situation. Percy's eyebrows furrow and his features soften.

"Hold on. Go to my room." He whispers before rubbing his knuckles and walking in the kitchen. My eyes sweep around his house. It's the same as in the morning. I take myself up the stairs and push his door open. His TV screen is frozen on a game. I can picture how Percy would sit crossed legged, munching on crisps and punch the Xbox controller buttons. His bed is dismembered. Stacks of notes and clothes sprawled. My curiosity gets the best of me and I look at his drawers. One is slightly ajar and the pull the string. My face heats up, Stacks of condom boxes sprawled over his boxers. Oh my God. I close the drawer and sit on the bed.

Percy comes back and smiles before sitting next to me. "Mum said you can stay here as much as you can. Dinner is in a couple of hours. You can shower." He smiles and picks up a pillow.

"What happened?" His voice is full of concern and I tell him everything. I even tell him about what happened in year 7. When I finish, I lay on his bed, and stretch.

"Wow." He mumbles and spreads himself next to me. His sea- green eyes bore into mine and I turn my body so I can look at his beautiful features. He reaches his rough hands and begins to tickle me. I squeal and try to catch my breath.

"Need to shower." I yawn and stretch

"Care to share?" Percy smirks and I roll my eyes. The very image of Percy showering with me is exhilarating and my insides start to feel warm. Blush creeps on my cheek and I ruffle through my bag to get my shower gel, razor and towel.

"Razor? I like hairy girls." Percy coaxes and I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"You are disgusting." I point out.

"You have no idea." He wiggles his eyebrows and I walk to shower, giggling.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth is here. I can't wait to do stuff with her. Don't take it the wrong way. I would love to do that to but it's complicated. I scan through my room and check if she has touched anything. My eyes land on my drawers. Crap. Did I close them? Panic rises in my throat and I stumble to them. I fumble with them and see that they have been touched. My first drawer has condoms and boxers; they go well together. Annabeth's been in them!

Silently, I tiptoe to the shower and hear water spluttering on the tiles. The thought of Annabeth naked is enough to have me on my knees. I hear movement and she steps out the shower. She's drying. I run back to my room and pick up the Xbox controller; time to finish my game.

Seems like one second later, Annabeth returns and the whole room fills with the smell of lemon. I never liked lemons but I enjoy her smell. It smells really fine. I look up and shove more crisps into my mouth. Dinner is soon but I'm hungry.

"Had a nice shower?" I grin and shoot some idiots round the corner.

"Yeah. What game are you playing?" She asks and yanks her fingers through her wet blond hair.

"Call of duty, black ops 2." I answer and glance at her. She looks nice without makeup. Her grey eyes are untamed and her cheeks are glowing from the heat of the shower.

"Oh." She responses and yanks her fingers through her hair, tying to detangle some knots.

"Want to play?" I suggest and she stops. Her eyes find mine and I see bewilderment. "I'll teach you." I hurriedly add and she sighs in agreement. I open my arms and she becomes rigid. Without caution, I clutch her wrists and she collides into me. She quickly composes herself and makes herself comfortable. Her back is pressed to my chest and she takes the controller. I crane my neck and resume the game. I reach my hand and clasp around hers, helping her. At first she gets killed over twenty times but after I told her how to use it, she didn't really need my help.

"Die!" She shrieks and punches the buttons. I laugh behind her and lean on the side of my bed. Annabeth eyes are murderous and she sighs and claps when she wins or loses. I never knew Annabeth would be into that kind of stuff. I will never forget this moment. Many girls just want a good time and leave. However, Annabeth is different.

After ten minutes of her screaming and smiling, she flops on the head bound and turns her body so it is faced with mine.

"I guess you like it now." I chuckle and pop crisps into my mouth.

"Yeah! I mean why this evil little person was hiding behind the bush. He should have faced me like a man and I would have knocked him over." She dreamily looks around and I grin at her reaction.

"Sing for me?" I pout and do my puppy face. Annabeth looks likes she has seen a ghost and glimpses at the floor. "Please." I say slowly and scoot near her. I purposely skim my fingers down her arms and soft whimpers escape her full lips. Her eyes are wild and she finally gets off the floor and steps on my bed.

"Fine. But don't do that." She warns and I grin before sitting crossed legged.

Her eyes nervously scan the room and her eyes land on mine. I watch in awe and she blushes before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. What comes out from her mouth is unexplainable. Shivers explode inside me and I shake it off. It is amazing. She can really sing. I huge smile is spread on my lips and she looks at my shelves as her beautiful voice and lips form a remarkable piece.

_"__It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
>I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<br>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart."<em>

Her voice forms a perfect high octave note and she finishes the song. She gazes at the floor and my body decides before my brain. I stride to Annabeth and grab her wrists. She stifles a scream and gazes at me with wide eyes. Her lips are brighter than usual and her tanned skin is coated in sweat. I dreamily gape in her eyes. I can't help it. I love her eyes. I gently take her wrists, and purposely wrap them around my waist. I'm in my boxers but I don't care.

Tinkles and electricity course through my veins. My heart feel like it wants to leap out of my throat and my hands are getting numb. I let Annabeth's hands go and they tighten around my waist. Our breaths are mixed and I lean in. I want to kiss her. God I want to kiss her. I tuck a strand behind her ears and feel fireworks, when her lips touch mine. I don't even know where this friendship is going but it's very hard and I don't want to fight it anymore. My hands snake around her waist and I clasp them. Pressing her body as close to mine. She gasps before quickly readjusting. Her soft hands wrap around my neck and she pulls me close. There is literally no room in between us and I break for air, before I reconnect her lips with mine. Her lips are soft and they fit perfectly with mine. The fireworks are crazy and I feel like I will melt any second. Suddenly, something hard hits us and we tumble onto the soft mattress. Annabeth is sprawled on top of me and gazes at me before reconnecting her lips with mine.

She is quick to toss her t-shirt before kissing my lips. My lips trail down her jaw, neck and collarbone. She squeals when I hit a spot in her neck. That's the spot. I suck harsher and graze my teeth on it. I stare at the red mark I have given her and her eyes flutter.

"Dinner!" My mum's voice interrupts our moment and we panicky look into each other's eyes. What did we just do?

**Annabeth's POV **

We make our way downstairs, ignoring each other. I can't believe I kissed him but I don't regret it because I loved it… The food wipes away what happened and my jaw is resting on the floor. Sprawled on the kitchen is lasagne. God, I'm starving. We sit and scoff down our food. A couple of light conversation and the constant sound of clicking utensils on the plate. I thank Percy's mum for staying here and the food. We make our way upstairs. I sit on his bed and Percy is punching away on his Xbox. The tension is thick and I nearly suffocate from it.

"Can we just stop denying?" A voice sounds and Percy automatically stiffens. I realize that it's my voice. He groans before dropping the Xbox and sitting opposite me.

"What is there to stop?" He asks and he nervously rubs his knees.

"I just want us to tell each other how we feel." I choke out and cover my face with my hands. I'm exhausted of the denial.

"What? We just made out, it isn't anything to feel." He rolls his eyes and my jaw is resting on the floor.

"What? Really Percy? Do you know that my first kiss was on the field and I will never forget it. Tell me you didn't feel anything." I bait him out and cross my arms over my chest. His eyes search mine and he whines.

"I don't know. This is so confusing." He moans and rubs his hair. "First we hated each other and now I don't know. I don't date. Except in year 7 but that was 4 years ago." He explains himself and my heart suddenly weighs five bricks.

"Why? I ask shocking myself. Here I am having a sensitive conversation with my best friend. Or whatever he is.

"Why do you mean why? I just don't. It's too much effort and it gets you nowhere." He drops his gaze and stares into space. Percy apparently dated Reyna in year 7 and they broke up, because she cheated on him. Information whirls through my mind and I try to pick the important information.

"What happened with you and Reyna?" I ask softly and scoot near him. He instantly bolts up from the bed and his eyes have a glare in them. I cringe away and hold my breath. My heart is beating like mad and I'm scared… His gaze softens when he sees me.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs and tries to grab my wrists. I jerk out of his reach and scramble off his bed.

"Look I'm sorry. Fine I'll tell you. She cheated on me with Jason and then she moved to the other side of the world." His voice is rushed but I remain near the door. I don't trust myself or him.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. Come here." He pleads and opens his arms. I almost run into his arms but this friendship is an overdrive for my heart. Tears prick my eyes but I will not cry. I will never cry in front of a boy. "Wise girl." His voice quivers and my heart tugs. I unpeel myself from the door and gradually saunter towards him. My heart is jumping and I swallow on my dry throat. He gets a little impatient and grasps my wrists, before me crashing into him. His body heat and heart beat are the only thing that matters. We go backwards before hitting the bed frame and we collapse into a cuddle. He is right. There isn't any point in loving someone when they will never love you back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth has crushed herself into me. Her soft breath fanning my chest, and her soft blonde curls brushing my cheek. I didn't mean to look like I was going to kill her. I just hate talking about my past with Reyna. It is so complicated. I feel bad that I treat Annabeth like shit. Then again, I shouldn't deny. I like Annabeth but I do try my best to push it down. I need to avoid the feeling and none of us will get hurt.

I grip my duvet and pull it over her exposed shoulders. She stirs before tangling her legs into mine and wrapping her arms around me. I feel oddly at peace and comfortable. I have never let anyone hold me. A war invades my stomach and fireworks bursts as I'm this close to her. I wish I can ignore the feeling but after the kiss, I can't.

**Annabeth's POV **

I wake up to Percy dragging his long slim fingers down my exposed arm. Shivers spread through my body and I start to feel warm. I smile a sleepy smile and turn to face him. We just stare at each other. I gaze at his eyes, mouth, nose, curve of his throat. God he is so perfect but not mine.

"Let's go so we are not late, because you will kill me." He jokes and I smile in return. He yawns and gets off the bed. There is a sudden ache in my chest and I force my weak arms to push me off the soft mattress. The whole room smells like oceans. God it's Friday. I just want to lay and talk to Percy about random stuff. I yank my fingers through my tangle mess and wipe under my eyes with my thumb. Percy mutters something under his breath and grabs a towel before turning to face me.

"Going to the shower, join if you want." He grins a sheepish smile and I roll my eyes in response. He makes his way out of his room and I try to make myself comfortable. The bed sheet and pillows are scattered everywhere and it is bothering me. I spread the fabric in my fingers and tug the corners of the bed. Much better. I turn on my back and flop on the soft mattress. I crane my neck and inhale the ocean scent. God this is my favourite smell. I recollect the good memories of Percy sleeping next to me. The way his tanned hard chest was pressed against my palms. The way his soft skin was beautiful to feel and hold.

Percy enters the room in a towel, cutting me off from my daydream. The way his towel clings to his body is the hottest thing alive. The way his six pack and v line adds to the fire. God. He makes me want to scream. A drop of water trickles from his black hair and skips down his six pack and ends on his v line. I of course, follow the drop and tear my eyes from his gorgeous body. He ruffles into his drawer and pulls out a pair navy boxers.

"Annabeth?" His voice cuts me from my perverted thoughts and I try my hardest to look at his face. "Did you go through my drawers?" There is a hint of mischievous and a smirk is trying to form but he pushes it back. Crap. The drawers. _Condoms and boxers._ The way my face explodes with heat confirms his suspicion. "Hmm." He mutters to himself and I stare at his bed covers. I hear ruffling and shuffling around.

"Do you want to see me?" A jump at Percy's voice and nervously twirl a piece of blonde hair.

"Shut up seaweed brain." I manage to choke out and my face melts.

"Only joking." I look up and see that Percy is struggling to get his black skinny jeans on. He grunts and tries to yank them up his legs. His legs are sexy. Help me. I nervously giggle and take the advantage to linger on his body as much as I can.

"Shut up wise girl and help me!" He pleads and my heart stops. I gulp down my anxiety and slowly make my way to him. I know he isn't joking. _Breathe child. _I inhale and breathe through my nose. He sits on the bed with a soft thud and gazes at me with his sea-green eyes. What happens if I touch him by accident?!

There is pure tension and I nearly choke on it. My windpipe is stuck with cotton and my hands feel numb. I approach him and drop to my knees and carefully shuffle so I don't touch him. I take the time to look at his boxers. Huge letters are sprawled at the waistband of his boxers. **_Calvin Klein. _**How can Percy affect me this way? My eyes occasionally skim over the bulge in the boxers and I swallow. With shaky fingers, I grip the waistband of his trousers and try to yank them up his legs. They are stuck. I sneak a quick glance at him and see that his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is wide open. I nearly laugh but I feel small.

"You are making this hard! Get up." I squeak and he instantly gets up his eyes fixed on me. Is he trying to make me kill him?

"So you can take off my boxers." He chuckles and wiggles his eyebrow.

"Totally." I joke and can't hide the stupid smirk on my face. He dreamily stares at me as I grip the waistband of his trousers and yank it up. The way his body heat is radiating and the way his breath is fanning my cheek.

There is a sudden rip and I glance at his skinny trousers that have split at the side.

"What the fuck? Annabeth!" Disbelief is clear in his voice and he tries to sort out the rip but it's too big. I don't hold it anymore, I laugh bursts from my lips and it rakes my body, cutting it open and spilling goodness everywhere. At least the tension is gone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth just ripped my skinny jeans. What the hell? I spend the next five minutes emptying stuff on my bed and trying to find some skinny jeans. I finally found some light blue ones and I don't care if I get told off.

We make our way downstairs, after Annabeth brushing her teeth and walking to the kitchen island. I crane my neck to see what we can have. There is cereal and muesli. Grabbing two bowls, I fill them with food and add milk. I stride to the drawers and yank it open before throwing Annabeth a spoon and grabbing one for myself.

We crash on the sofa and munch down our food. Annabeth has the cereal and I have the muesli. I catch her staring at me with her grey eyes that I love. After what happened, I had to spend a couple of minutes in the toilet before I calmed down. So Annabeth was in my drawers. Such an innocent girl…

Her eyes wonder to my bowl and spoon.

"Here." I smile and fill my spoon with some of the muesli. Her eyes widen and I smile, encouraging her. She gives in and scoots closer before opening her mouth and gulping down the food. Now I can taste how she tastes like. The kiss that happened yesterday, feels like it doesn't exist. There is no tension and we just started to eat off each others spoons.

"Have some!" Annabeth whines and shoves her spoon in my face.

"Wait." I speak through my mouthful and gulp down her food before opening my mouth for more. Crinkles form when she smiles and she continues to eat off her spoon.

"Let's go so we are not late." I groan and message my temples. She nods before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She washes down the food and runs to the toilet. I pack my back and hook it over me before waiting for Annabeth.

"Come on!" I complain and she comes out the bathroom and we walk to the bus stop. As we are walking, I hear Annabeth singing under her breath. She can sing. The pressure builds in my stomach and I throw her over my shoulders, she screeches and slaps my back but I laugh through the whole entire way.

**Annabeth's POV **

Another school day but we survived. I meet up with Percy and tell him the news. I surprise myself to run to him and embrace him. He staggers back but then holds me too.

"I will be performing on Thursday!" I screech and wave the crinkled paper in his face. He grasps it off me and reads it.

"Yay!" He yells and I snicker. "Let's go to the park and do our homework's." He surprises me and I look at him strangely.

"Since when do you do homework's?" I ask seriously and he stifles a laugh.

**Percy's POV **

"Give me that." I hear Annabeth hissing and I turn to gaze at her. "No. I will pay." I snap back.

"You can't do that!" She whines and holds out her palms.

"Watch me." I egg her on and she gives in.

"Two ice creams mate." I try to keep my cool facade and his judgemental eyes skim over us both.

"Sure." He snaps and hands us ice cream.

We find a random spot in the field and lay on it. Annabeth hair is blowing in all sorts of directions and she looks cute. Her grey eyes are untamed and her full lips eat the whipped ice cream.

"What?" She asks innocently and I snap my eyes to the grass. I hook my fingers around a strand and pull it off the ground.

"Nothing. It's just that when you eating, it looks like something else." I stammer and rub the back of my neck.

"No it doesn't!" She immediately replies and I watch blush creeping to her cheeks.

I try to fight a smile and dig into my backpack to pull out books and sheet works. What the hell is this? Annabeth cranes her perfect neck and her eyes immediately brighten.

"This is easy!" She squeals and gulps down her ice cream before scooting next to me. Her strong lemon scent radiates off her and I quickly sniff it. God I love that smell. She glances at me before taking my work and explaining the work.

"What?" I groan and roll my eyes.

"It's easy 2x plus 7 equals 49. This is equal to 21." She replies and scribbles on the page. Not understanding anything, I copy the equation and the answer.

"The fuck?" I moan and rub my hair. Maths is giving me a headache.

"Can I draw you for art?" She suddenly exclaims and I gawk at her. God I would love a portrait of her drawing me.

"Hell yeah wise girl!" I yell and jump off the spot. I run a couple of feet, crash into the soft grass and stick my feet into the air.

"Is this a good position for you?!" I yell and she laughs.

"No come here!" She shouts and pulls out her black sketchbook. I picked art because I used to draw but now I can't. Her grey eyes are stormy as she tries to calculate where to put me.

"Hmm… Sit in front of me." She indicates a spot in front of her and I of course move back so I'm not that close to her and she can draw me. "Turn to look at me or away." She mumbles and flips through a clean page. I decide to stare at her. "Don't move."

I watch as her pen skids across the paper and I see how she rubs her fingers as she does it. Her face is adorable. Her eyebrows are stitched together and her mouth is pressed into a hard line. I try to stay still but occasionally, have to itch my leg.

I stare into her eyes and watch how her eyes lock with mine and go back to the paper. My eyes move to her lips and I study every detail. The shape of her beautiful lips. How her bottom lip is bigger than her top lip. The colour and how soft it is.

**Annabeth's POV **

I can feel Percy's intense gaze burning my face but I continue to draw him. I pay attention to his stubborn hair and try to add a couple of dismembered strands. I trace his tinted lips and try to ignore my insides which are melting on the spot. I trace the shape of his eyebrow and the shape of his eyes. God he is perfect.

"Done." I heave a sigh and glance at my work. Wow. It looks exactly like Percy but only in black and white.

"Let me see!" He whines and I shake my head.

"Later." I smirk and he groans.

"Please." He pleads and does the puppy look. _Don't fall for it._

"No." I reply sternly and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He replies and I hear a hint of mischievous. I turn around but it's too late. One minute I'm on the floor and the next I'm upside down. My stomach turns and I of course squeal.

"Percy!" I yell and he laughs before spinning me around. Everything is smudged and I try to ignore the ice cream I just ate. I feel my feet connecting with the floor and I feel something crushing me. Percy just collapsed on top of me.

"Percy." I moan and smell his hair. I wrap my arms around his back and just lay there. It's comfortable and he beams before pressing his head to the crook of my neck. I take the time to enjoy his scent and warm body pressed to mine. I skim my hands over his back and push his untamed hair behind.

"You need a haircut." I joke and he lifts himself from me.

"Shut up wise girl." He tries to say seriously but I just roll my eyes.

I take a deep breath and begin to sing. Percy locks his eyes with mine and I continue to sing under my breath.

"I'm tired." I whisper and his eyes are now alert. "I'm tired of my parents." I decide to get off my chest before it starts to weigh a brick. He wraps me in a tight embrace and I enjoy his body to mine.

"I will never let you down." He whispers into my neck and my heart does a spin. I hope he doesn't let me down.

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN, EXCEPT TEACHERS AND A COUPLE OTHER CHARACTERS. SORRY IF NOT EDITED, I WILL EDIT AFTER FINISHED THE STORY! ENJOY AND FAVORITE!**

_**SHOULD I UPLOAD PERCY'S AND ANNABETH'S POV SEPARATE OR TOGETHER?! Tell me please and thanks! xD :3**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Percy's POV **

We make our way to mine. My hand is clasped around Annabeth's shoulder and her head is resting on my shoulder. Her soft hair is brushing my cheek and I shiver slightly. We enter mine and my mum says dinner in a couple of hours.

"Okay!" I yell and we make our way upstairs. She collapses on the bed but trips over before she even approaches the bed.

"Looks like you are really tired!" I chuckle and grab her waist. Oh my. She is warm. I ignore the feeling and throw her on my bed. There is colour in her cheeks and she just stares at the ceiling.

"I'll get some food." I say and run out the door before she even realises what just happened. I have been hormonal by Annabeth since she entered my life nearly a week ago. I return in the room and find Annabeth in her bra. The chocolate slips from my fingers and I linger on her creamy skin and perfect curves.

"Percy!" She squeals and grabs her shirt. She trips over and skids on the floor.

"You idiot!" I laugh and point at where she is laying on the floor. I catch myself with an image of me and her making out. Help. I carefully make my way to her, I know we will pretend it never happened but I want to. I need to. I'm literally craving it.

Annabeth brushes herself and is quick to put on her black t-shirt. I want to see her red bra again. I want to touch every curve and have her scream my name. I quickly drop my blazer on the floor and Annabeth rapidly stiffens.

"Percy? What are you d-doing?" She stammers and visibly gulps down. I just gaze crazily at her and pin her wrists. She gasps when she hits the soft mattress with a soft thud.

"Kiss me." I practically beg and she searches my eyes before they land on my lips. I lean in and she surprises me by wriggling her wrists from my grip and crashing her lips to mine.

**Annabeth's POV **

I love kissing Percy, even tough we pretend it never happens. I surprised myself but I need to kiss him. He is like a drug. Fireworks and pleasure cascade down me and I twirl my hands into his soft hair. He moans before hoisting me on his lap. This is like the first time we kissed, but more hot and wild. My imagination runs wild at what Percy can do and I do whimper. His soft lips travel to my neck and I squirm under his tongue. My eyes rolls back and I cling onto him, so I don't fall apart in his arms.

"Oh my God." I gasp as he grazes his teeth at the spot in my neck that has me jumping. I don't want to fight the friendship anymore. This should be us. Making out and pretend that it never happened. It does hurt but hopefully we break it down later. He dreamily looks into my eyes and applies more pressure on my neck.

"Percy please." I whimper. I don't know what I'm asking him to do. There is a sudden knot in my stomach and my insides start to turn into liquid. He flips me over so I'm lying on top of him. I press my palms to his hard chest and lean in. I purposely go to his neck. My teeth and tongues are quick to create a green bruise and his eyes roll back.

"Shit." He groans and I smile at my work. "You will pay." He growls and takes off his shirt. Oh my. His perfect abs and v line. Somebody kill me please.

"I will make you weak." He smirks and my eyes flutter. He trails his hand at the back of my neck and stares at me. I eagerly nod and enjoy the climax. His hands skim over my curves and I feel goose bumps rise on my skin. The shirt seems to annoy him and he seizes the hem of my black t-shirt and strips it off me. Cold air hits me and I automatically tremble. His intense gaze is skimming over my curves and my insides become fuzzy. His cold hands press against my stomach and I intake a sharp breath. I have never felt like this.

"Sorry." I sneak a quick peek and he grins before he is resumed. His cheeks are flushed. I can't believe I'm doing this. His hands skim over my bra and fireworks erupt in my stomach. My hands feel numb. He shuffles again and he presses me against the cold wall. His lips crash with mine and my back arches off the wall. His tongue fights with mine and I want to grab something so I can have some relief. Percy's perfect back is at my reach and I attack it. His lips suck on my skin and I rake my nails down his back. He groans and sucks my neck harder.

"Percy." I moan and continue to rake my nails down his back. Pleasure courses through me and my eyes roll back. I slump on the wall and gaze at Percy. His face is glowing and even his chest is a bit scarlet.

"That was incredible." He compliments and purposely crashes himself into me. His face is pressed on my neck and my hands skim his back. This is comfortable and I like holding him like this. His hands are clamped around my back and his warm breath fanning my neck.

"Shit. Let's see your back." I suddenly say and bolt up. Percy whines before turning around. Oh my. What the hell have I become? Dented red marks embed his tanned skin. Some are short and some are long.

"What the hell?" I speak softly and he hops off the bed, before going to the bathroom. Time sweeps past me and I replay what just happened. It seems normal and even comfortable to that stuff with him. I don't know why I feel like this but I don't really like it.

"Annabeth? You dented my back." He complains when he comes back in the room. "You are an animal." He accuses me and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well you sucked my neck." I fire back and he laughs.

"Dinner!" Percy's mother calls and we try to sort each other out.

"Move!" I hiss and push past Percy. I run to the bathroom and look at my neck. The hell? I grab my makeup bag and groan when the fourth layer of congealer doesn't cover the purple bruise. I catch Percy leaning on the door.

"You fucked up my back and in return, I did your neck." He laughs and dreamily gazes at me. I roll my eyes and recollect the way I raked my nails over his back.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth is an animal. Enough said. She just dented my back. I quickly put on a loose cotton shirt and we make our way downstairs. I never wear clothes at home. Let me rephrase this. I just stay at home with my boxers on. It's easy to have a quick jack off and you don't have to go through the struggle of unzipping the zipper and trousers are uncomfortable.

My mum sees me and her expression scrunches into bewilderment.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asks and quickly provides the spaghetti on the plate. _Oh you know Annabeth just dented my back with marks because we were making out and it got intense. _

"I'm cold." I lie and Annabeth's cheeks flush with the events that happened. It doesn't feel weird anymore, it feels normal and good. We sit next to each other and have a couple of light conversations. There is the constant clicking of utensils and the taste of the spaghetti.

"Food was lovely mum." I compliment and stand up from my chair. I pad to the sink and leave the dishes. I roll up my stupid cotton shirt sleeves and grab the sponge. I dip the sponge in the soap and grab a plate.

I hear footsteps and I know its Annabeth.

"Want help?" She asks and carries the bowls and utensils.

"Dessert is later." I smirk at my dirty thoughts and her eyes widen.

"Percy!" She scowls and looks back to see if my mum heard anything. My mum does care if I have sex but she can't really stop me. I nearly got Rachel pregnant because we forgot to use a condom. However, she didn't and thank God. I wouldn't want millions of Rachel's screaming and crying at me. The horror.

"Thank you sweetie." My mum kisses the back of my head. I smile nervously and go back to scrubbing the sauce off the plate. My mum goes back upstairs and Annabeth stares at me with sad eyes.

"How your mum?" She asks and helps me with the dishes. A huge lump gets stuck in my throat and I shrug.

"She. She-"I try to start but I can't. Annabeth's hands wrap around my waist and I immediacy relax.

"She has been crying every night and it does kill me." I choke out and wipe my eyes. Stupid dust. It's good to let out what I feel before I go mental.

"Move." Annabeth says suddenly and grabs the plate from my hands.

"What?" I ask and confusion is clear in my eyes.

"Go upstairs. Coming in a second." She replies and begins to scrub the plate.

"No I want to." I egg her on and she doesn't give in.

I throw a pillow at her and run upstairs before she kills me. I crash into the bed and inhale the room. Smells like lemon.

Annabeth returns and I casually go through my condoms.

"What the hell?" I quickly close the drawer and her eyes rake down my body.

"Stop looking at me or I'll give you another bruise and it will be down there." I seductively whisper and she rolls her eyes.

"Disgusting." She scrunches her nose but I see that her eyes are wild and alert.

"Let's talk." Annabeth exclaims and jumps on my bed. I make my way to her and strip my itchy cotton shirt.

"Is it still fucked up?" I ask and show her my back and crane my neck to glance at her.

"Wow. I don't think it's going to go soon." She laughs and twirls her hair.

"That's not funny! Got swimming tomorrow and girls will see!" I groan.

"About the talk." I nervously rub the back of my neck and kick my feet into the air. "Ever since my parents divorced, I have been hearing my mum crying every night. I don't know if you can hear it but I used to hear it. When you sleep with me, I don't hear it." I let it out and Annabeth nods in response.

"Why doesn't she meet someone new?" She asks and I shake my head. "She is heartbroken and doesn't want to fall in love again." I reply and can't help comparing it….

"That's not good. She should give her heart a brake and make sure nobody shatters it." She glances at me and her fingers trail a pattern in my bed sheet. I catch myself staring at Annabeth, maybe she is right but I don't know…

**Annabeth's POV **

We end up talking about unicorns.

"They have long tails." He screeches and I clamp his mouth down.

"Shhh it's 1 in the morning!" I scowl and he shrugs before stuffing his face with chocolate.

"How do you not get fat?" I ask and my eyes skim over his perfect legs.

"Do swimming and boxing every Saturday." He states matter of factually. "Come with me?" I nod and will him to continue.

"Do you know when you try to shake someone's hand and you don't know how?" He randomly throws that in and I stifle a giggle.

"I know and you are just like 'why do this'?" I mine a hand shake and he laughs before popping more chocolate in his mouth.

"Give me some." I demand and hold out my hand.

"I will give you some vitamin D." He wiggles his eyebrow and I cringe.

"Yuck." I giggle and snatch the chocolate from his hands.

"I want to sleep." I yawn and collapse on the bed. His soft pillow cushioning my head and the way my blonde hair sprawled like a halo. Percy just throws himself on me and I yelp.

"Your hard head is crushing my chest." I whine and try to adjust his head.

"You like that." He states and gazes at the wall.

"Turn off the lights." I demand and do my childlike face. He rolls his eyes and darkness seeps into the room. The room is very quite and the back of my neck tingles. I try to make out something but everything is dark.

"Percy?" My voice is barely audible and I'm starting to get freaked out.

There is a sudden impact on me and I gasp. "Percy! Don't do that." I sigh and twirl his soft hair in-between my fingers.

"My bads." He replies and I can picture his smirk. His body is pinned to mine, his head at the crook of my neck. I can feel his heart thrumming and feel his breath fanning my neck. His thick eyelash occasional brush me and I quiver. I writhe my hands from underneath him and wrap them around his back. His hand snake around me and clamp at my back. I skim my hands over his back and feel a swollen knot occasionally. My face heats up at the thought of me raking my nails over his back. It feels good and I start to feel warm of his body pressed to mine.

"Night. Wise girl." Percy says and I can tell that he is at the brick of sleep.

"Night. Seaweed brain" I murmur back and tighten my grip on him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth's shuffles under me and I groan. I peel my eyes open and gaze at her. Her hair is mashed everywhere and she looks funny.

"You look like you have been dragged through a bush." I smirk and she moans.

"Shut up." She snaps and I get off her. I like sleeping next to her. The way her warm body is pressed to mine. The way her heartbeat beats with mine.

"Come on swimming and boxing." I yawn she immediately shoots up from the bed.

"What?!" She screeches and jumps off the bed.

"We have ten minutes." I add water to the fire and she yanks he fingers through her hair.

"You are such a jerk!" She yells and runs to the bathroom. I laugh and crash into the bed. A thought strikes me and I run in the bathroom. I catch Annabeth rubbing her eyes and she screams.

"What the hell?" I groan and turn back.

"Is my back still fucked up?" I panicky ask and crane my neck.

"What the… Why doesn't it go down?" She whispers and trails her fingers down my marks. Tinkles and sparks flutter when she touches me.

"Because you were an animal yesterday." I smirk at the memories.

"No I wasn't!" She defends herself and I spot blush creeping her neck.

After ten minutes of bickering and throwing clothes around, we finally make our way to the leisure centre.

"Swim with me?" I yell as I yank the swimming trunks up my legs.

"No! I haven't got any of my swim wear!" She yells back from the sitting room.

"Go in your panties!" I shout and can't help picturing Annabeth… I go out of the changing rooms and a squad of girls walk past. They of course rake their eyes down my body and I smirk at them. They giggle and continue to eye me. I would have taken them there, but I'm with Annabeth.

Annabeth is waiting in the waiting room with a book in-between her hands.

"Why did you bring a book in the swimming centre?" I ask and try to sort out my swimming trunks. They seem to be slipping down.

Annabeth slowly brings her eyes away from the book and once she sees me, her books slips on the floor. I chuckle at her expression and watch her cheeks burst red.

"I u-um I what?" She stammers and tries to keep her eyes away from my body. A small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth and I push it down.

"So are you swimming with me?" I ask and pout my face. Her eyes seem wide and she regains herself.

"I don't have anything to swim with." She whines and puts her face in her hands.

"Stop whining and I'll get you something from lost property?" I ask myself and pad to the reception. The lady who works on till looks up and rolls her eyes.

"Can I have some women's swim wear please?" I ask and she nods.

"What size?"

"U-um. 16 year olds?" I stammer and she just stares at me.

"Okay I'll give you size 6." She gets off the stool and when she comes back, my eyes nearly pop from my sockets. She is carrying a white bikini and the lady smoothes down the material in her fingers before passing it to me. Holy shit.

I carry back the material and can't help picturing how Annabeth would look in it. Annabeth is back at her spot; her book is sprawled on her knees and her head down. She giggles before turning the page.

"Wise girl." I stammer and hold up the material.

"Yep?" She asks and makes the pop sound at the end. Her eyes land on the fabric and her eyes widen.

"The hell?" She whispers and closes the book with a soft thud.

"This would be too small on me!" She exclaims and stumbles to grab the material out of my grip. Her grey eyes analyzing the fabric and sliding the material through her fingertips.

"I'll try it." She states and strolls to the waiting rooms.

**Annabeth's POV **

What the hell did Percy get me? I groan and yank the flimsy fabric over my curves. It catches onto my hip bone and I sigh. Here I am, completely naked, trying to put my two piece swim suit. I must admit, the colour would look nice on my grey eyes and blonde hair.

"You are kidding me!" I whine and tug the material on me. It fits but it is a bit tight on my waist. The span of my cleavage is half out and I whine. Why does Percy want to make me a slut? I quickly get out the changing room and let my hair cover my cleavage. Percy is talking to some of the girls, and when he sees me, his mouth opens. His cheeks flush and he rakes his eyes down my body. I just stand there and try to cover as much as I can.

"Let's go!" I manage to say and he unpeels himself without looking back at the girl. The girl looks annoyed and rolls her eyes before walking away.

"Holy. What is this?" He grins and I swat his arm.

"Shut up and let's go swimming." My voice is barely a whisper and butterflies are dancing around my stomach. I start to feel warm and smile at the way Percy looked at me.

"I'm going." He declares and jumps in the water. Water splashes and I cringe away, so it doesn't hit me.

"Come on!" He yells and emerges from the water. I giggle and bring my hair forward.

"Not now." I sit down on the edge of the swimming pool and trail my fingers on the patterns of the tiles.

"If you don't come here, I will yank you in." He threatens and my heart does a small spin.

"You wouldn't dare." I egg him on.

"Watch me." And he grasps my ankles. I squeal and he yanks me in. There is shooting pain and my vision slightly blurs. My vision adjusts and I will my legs to push myself above the water. I try to catch my breath and shoot daggers at Percy.

"I can't believe you did that!" I shout and slam my palms against the surface of the water.

"Calm down." He laughs and anger bubbles inside me.

"Calm down?! I'll give you'calm down'." I growl and kick my legs and charge towards him. The smirk is wiped from his lips, when he sees my face and he screams before swimming away from me.

Water blurs my vision and I start to choke. I just realized that I haven't been swimming in over two years. I'm so unhealthy. I lean on the edge of the pool, to catch my breath.

"What's up wise girl? A bit tired." Percy smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I'm tired and shut up seaweed brain before I dent your back again." I smile at my evil thoughts and his cheeks flush.

"I will dent you somewhere else." He smiles and my insides start to feel fuzzy.

"Bitch." I accuse him and splash water at him.

"You didn't just do that." He tries to look offended and splashes water at me. I continue to splash him until we get told off.

"Splashing is not permitted on these grounds. If you want to splash, go to baby section." The life guard snaps and I try to contain my laughter.

"Let's go to the baby grounds." I demand and hoist myself up. I slip on the edge and intake a sharp breath when the metal ledge hits my knee.

"I'll help." Percy grabs the back on my thighs and I try to keep my breathing normal. Ice replaces my veins and shivers spread where he touches me. He pushes me up and I face plant the cold tiles.

"Ow." I groan and get myself up. I sit in a sitting position and wring my hair out.

"Let's go." He gets himself off the pool and quickly tugs his swimming trunks on.

"What's wrong with your swimming trunks?" I giggle and take the advantage to look how sexy they look on him. They cling on him and you can see his perfect v line which is on show.

"They keep coming off." He whines and I stop in my tracks. "Come on." He grasps my arm and I will myself to continue. God Percy naked… There is a sudden push from the girls that walk past us and Percy decided to jump in the baby pool to impress them. However, he slips and there is a sudden tear. Percy's swimming boxers are left on the edge and I stand there, paralyzed.

**Percy's POV **

Hate my life. Enough said. Here I'm, naked in the baby pool and Annabeth is frozen. My heart sinks into my stomach and I try to cover myself up, as much as I can. I would normally show my friend to everyone, but right now, there are small children in the pool.

"Shit." I curse and glance helplessly around. "Annabeth help me!" I hiss and she stands there. So much help. What the hell do I do? I scan the pool and my eyes land on a foam float, but it's too far away. It's either I stand naked or get it. I go with get it. My hands cover myself up, as I try to run in the pool. The water feels like I'm walking through tar, but I manage to grab the float. I place it over me and now I need to decide how the hell I am going to get out. It's either my thing out or my butt.

"Annabeth help me and stop standing there like a potato!" I yell and she is snapped out of her trance. "Get me my towel!" She nods and quickly shoves people out the way.

"Great." I mutter and press my back at the edge of the swimming pool.

"Percy." I hear a soft hush and turn to see Rachel.

**Annabeth's POV **

"Move!" I yell and push some girls out of my way.

"Watch it!" The girls hiss behind me and I ignore them. My heart is beating out of my chest and I frantically search the changing rooms. Percy. Where would he put his stuff? I scan the rooms and my eyes land on the men changing rooms. Shit. Taking a deep breath, I quickly run in the rooms and hope I don't see anyone naked.

"Hey yeah man! I fucked her!" There is yells and they laugh. I hate my life. I crane my neck and my heart does a spin. Luke and the Strolls. What the hell? What do I do? I scan my eyes and they land on a messy pile at the end of the rooms.

"Let's go and see Rachel. She is fucking me after this." Luke states and the Strolls laugh behind me. I duck behind and hold my breath. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don- _

"Did you see a blonde running in here?" Travis or Connor freeze suddenly and my palms start to sweat.

"No mate. Annabeth is not dumb. She wouldn't go here." Luke murmurs and they make their way out. I slump on the wall and release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Quickly, I ran down the end of the room and ruffle inside his stuff. I pull out his white towel and run back.

**Percy's POV **

"Hey." I try to keep a light conversation and she comes closer to me. Would she just go away? I haven't fucked her since I kissed Annabeth and I'm proud.

"Why are you holding that?" She asks and indicates the float in front of me.

"I'm cold." I lie and she buys it.

"Why didn't you invite me?" She inches forward and I feel her breath fanning my face.

"Because I don't want you here." I answer truthfully and press the foam closer to me.

"Harsh." She snaps and Clarisse and Calypso come this way. Kill me now.

"Percy boy! Can I have some of your vitamin D?" Calypso squeals and I groan. Where's Annabeth? I suddenly see a figure running at the edge of the pool. Annabeth's holding my towel. Fuck sake. I clear my throat and try to keep their attention to me.

"Yeah I'll give you some of my vitamin D." I grin at Calypso and try to keep my cool facade on. I sneak a glance at Annabeth and her eyes have widened. I move my eyes and try to indicate her to help me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Annabeth's POV **

My stomach does a sicken drop and I glance nervously around. I'm in a tight swimsuit, Percy is naked and he is surrounded by everyone in my school. Crap. My eyes shift and I try to calculate what to do. I can run to him but Rachel will turn me into a patty and kill me. Calypso will spread this and the end of my life.

Novels. What would the characters do? A light bulb sparks and I casually make my way to the lifeguard.

"Excuse me?" I try to sound innocent and his brown eyes snap to mine.

"What's wrong?" Worry is laced in his words and he immediately steps off the chair.

"My friend has lost his trunks and can you hand him a towel?" I whisper and hold the towel in my shaky fingers.

"Sure. The one with the black hair?" He asks and points to Percy and I nod. The lifeguard strolls through the people and my stomach knots with every step he takes. _Calm. Calm. _When the lifeguard reaches Percy, everyone glances around nervously.

"Mate you dropped your towel." The lifeguard words echo and relief floods me.

"Cheers mate." Percy beams and is quick to wrap the towel around his naked body.

"What the hell?" I hear Rachel's annoying voice.

"Shut up." Percy snaps and strolls into the changing rooms. When Percy is gone, I put my wet hair in front of my cleavage and lower my head, so nobody sees me. I spot Luke padding towards my direction and my stomach does a twist.

"Annabeth?" Disbelief is clear in his voice and I try to smile.

"Hey what's up?" I ask and try to cover myself as much as I can.

"Crap. Your body is hot." He compliments and I cringe inwardly.

"Thanks. I like coming here." I try to throw in and he nods slowly.

"See you later." I dismiss myself and quickly saunter towards the changing rooms.

"Not so fast." There is a voice behind me and I know its Rachel's.

**Percy's POV **

I quickly tug my skinny jeans on my legs and put my t-shirt on. Annabeth is so smart. How did she even come up with that?

"Percy!" Luke's voice cuts me off and I glance at him.

"Hey man." I reply half heartily and dig into my bag for some cologne. I spray the stuff on me and glance back at Luke. The tension is thick and I nearly choke on it.

"Look I'm sorry I talked about Annabeth like she was a piece of meat." He apologizes and I pretend I didn't hear him.

"Ok mate. She is my friend, and if you hurt her, I will kill you." I grin before taking my bag and walking in to see Rachel and Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Breathe._

"What do you want?" I'm surprised by my harsh words but she brings out the worse from me.

"I want to know why you are here and why Percy has marks down his back." She sneers and my heart sinks into the abyss.

"What marks?" I play dumb folded and she doesn't buy it.

"I told you to stay away with him you little idiot. Meet me at Monday after school and we can talk." She smiles a wicked smile and pushes past me.

Wonderful. Got Rachel threatening to kill me and she will obviously tell everyone. Can my life get worse?

"Annabeth lets go." Percy voice cuts me from my internal battle and I smile a forced smile before he drags me in the changing rooms.

I groan and slip the fabric off me and examine my skin. It's swollen and red at the place the bikini was. I whine and message my temples. My head is hurting and I just want to sleep.

I drag myself into my clothes and spray some deodorant before we make our way to Percy's. We will be going boxing but that start at 4pm.

"Hey." I mumble and hook my bag over me.

"Hey." He replies and groans. We make our way to his and we don't even bother to talk. I'm just really worn out.

He slides in the key and his mum greets us.

"How was it?" She beams and it's hard to stay angry or upset around her.

"Great." I respond. _Except for the fact I had to swim with something small, Percy lost his trunks and my worst enemy wants to kill me on Monday. "_Great." I repeat and Percy makes his way upstairs, me catching up with him.

"You okay?" He asks and drops his bags on the floor.

"No." I suddenly say. I need to get it out of my chest.

"Tell me." He grabs pillows and we make our way comfortable. I decide to just crash onto the bed, following by Percy. I can't keep the smile off my face. I love just talking and sleeping with him like this.

I slide my fingers through his hair and stroke my free hand on his cheek. His breath tickles my neck and I shiver. Warm and fuzzy feeling spreads around me and my cheeks burst with heat. His body is pinned to mine and I wrap my hands around his back.

"Rachel hates me. She wants to kill me because she is jealous that I'm with you and she knows about the marks." The words tumble from my mouth and I crash my face in his neck. There is heat behind my eyes and I can't stop the unwanted tears falling from my eyes. I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep forever.

Percy lifts himself to speak, but his mouth closes when he sees my face streaked with tears. He doesn't say anything, he just reaches his hand and brushes tears from my cheeks. My stomach turns and I smile before I kiss his cheek. His face is flushed and he crashes into me, holding me tighter than before.

**Percy's POV **

I clamp my hands tighter around her body and she shuffle under me. It's nearly 4pm but I don't want to go to boxing, if Annabeth is exhausted. I can't believe she cried. I have never cared when girls cry but when Annabeth cries, it kills me.

I press my face at the crook of her neck and intake her lemon scent which is mixed with chlorine. It's really comfortable to just lay over Annabeth. My legs are in between hers and it's warm.

I have been thinking about the whole situation with Annabeth. I can't seem to stay away from her. From the first kiss, I have been feeling alive and happy. Every time we look at each other it seems like the first time. I love her eyes, hair and personality.

The good person I am, I grab my phone from the drawer and snap a picture of me and Annabeth. It looks like something else but I don't care.

"Percy?" Annabeth's soft voice pulls me from my mission.

"Yes?" I try to sound innocent and she shuffles under me. I roll my body of hers and wrap my hands around her waist. She sighs and snuggles closer to me. I feel warm and a smile forms on my lips.

"Are we going boxing?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Why?" She yawns.

"You are tired and I can't really be bothered." I groan and she nods. Her eyes shift to my lips and she stretches.

"Need to take a shower. But I can't be bothered." She snuggles herself closer to me and stretches her legs.

"I'll carry you." I offer and she stiffens.

"What?"

"I will." I answer and hoist myself on my elbows. I force my arms to push myself off the bed. My hands feel like lead. Cradling Annabeth's body in my arms, I lift her and she squeals.

"Percy!" She yells and I laugh before carrying her to the shower. I leave her on the toilet seat and grab a towel. I bend on my knees and ruffle into her bag. I pull out her lemon shampoo and gel.

"Here." I throw her the stuff and she of course doesn't catch them.

"Clumsy goat." I tease and she throws her toothpaste at me.

I go back to my room and pull out my phone. My thumb presses the button and there is the dialling sound.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice carries through the room.

"Why are you being an idiot?" I snap and get to the point.

"What did I do?" I hear the annoyance behind her voice and I clench my fists.

"Look, I might have done you over ten times or twenty times but stay away from Annabeth. She is my friend and she scratched my back because I needed an itch. If you hurt her, I will make your life hell." The words tumble from my mouth and I hear shuffling at the other side of the line.

"I'm round Luke's." She throws in and I smile.

"Did you have a nice time?" I egg her and she hisses.

"Shut up and yeah, he is better and sweeter than you." She whispers and I roll my eyes.

"What does have to do with anything? I have a bigger cock than him so get a life." I laugh at her stupidity.

"No. His is bigger."

"Slut. Going round and sleeping with nearly everyone." I cringe inwardly and there is a huff at the other side of the line.

"Says you."

"Okay just stay away from Annabeth and have fun." I smirk and she sighs before clicking off.

"Percy?" My mum's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I stand up.

"Yeah?" I yell and run downstairs.

"We need to talk." My heart does a small drop.

"What's up?" I stammer and rub my knuckles.

"I have someone round. His name is Mr Blofis." She squeals and the man emerges behind her. She seems happy and I don't care who this is, I just want her to be happy. The man has salt and pepper hair. He seems kind, not like my stupid dad.

"Blowfish?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Hello Percy, my mum told me a lot about you." He smiles and I shake his hand.

"Okay. Got to go." I dismiss myself and ran upstairs. I hear my mum's laughter and I smile to myself. Annabeth has emerged from the bathroom and is sitting very still on my bed.

"Annabeth? You okay?" Panic rises in my throat and I drop my knees in front of her. She doesn't speak, just shows me her phone.

_Mum- *WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. I'M COMING SCHOOL_ _ON__MONDAY.*_

I glance at Annabeth and tears brim her eyes. Reaching my hand, I push a strand behind her ears and she lets the tears fall. I capture them and look at her with sad eyes. My heart suddenly feels a couple of bricks heavier and anger tries to boil inside me. I hate it how her parents make her life hell. I want to help her but I don't know what to do.

"What should we do?" I whisper and ruffle into my drawers. I yank the chocolate and hand her some. She gazes at the chocolate and pops it in her mouth, but chews slowly.

"Go to mine." She surprises me.

**Annabeth's POV **

_Go to mine. _I'm exhausted of my parents and that does seem like to logical thing to do. I quickly dry my hair and I pack my bags. Percy looks at me with sad eyes and I try to smile, to remove the tension. But it doesn't work.

I thank Percy's mum and introduce myself to Mr Blofis. He seems like a good man and I hope he makes her happy. I hook the bag over me and look back, to see Percy leaning on the door. These 6 days with him was the best. Hopefully we hang out again. I drop my bags on the floor, and throw myself at Percy. He doesn't seem surprised and doesn't stagger back. He probably knows me.

"Thank you for everything." I whisper in his neck and his grip tightens on me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I glance nervously at him.

"Meet me here. Tomorrow. At 2pm." He fiddles with his hands and I quickly nod. I want to kiss him but that's not really the right time. He grips my wrists and I gasp as his lips touch mine. A huge sigh escapes me and I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull away with flushed faces and I smile before I start to walk to mine.

My heart is beating out of my chest and I smile at the way Percy kissed me. I don't even know what we are. We are friends but not friends with benefits. We are not going out too but still… My body feel heavier, and the time I arrive home, it feels like I'm carrying another person on my shoulders. I stand in front of my house and intake a sharp breath. My hands are numb and my stomach is swirling like a hurricane.

I will my feet and I knock on the door. There is ruffling and shuffling at the other side and my dad opens the door. His brown eyes are still warm and his blonde hair is the same.

"Dad." I whisper and he opens the door.

"Come on Annabeth." He speaks but there is no emotion behind his words. My mum is on the table, writing and filling in something. Her blonde hair is the same and it looks like nothing has changed.

"Annabeth. Sit here." My mum's voice sends a chill down my spin and I dump my bag before I quickly sit opposite her. The tension is thick and I want to rip my hair out.

"Where were you?" She asks and looks up from her work.

"None of your business." I automatically reply and her eyes turn cold.

"Look, if we want to work, you need to be honest and tell me where you were." Her voice is low and I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here and that's all that matters right?" I whisper and she drops the pen before putting her face in her hands.

"What did I do to you Annabeth, to make you hate me so much?" She mumbles and my breathing stops.

"Nothing mum. I love you." I choke out and tears spring from my eyes. I quickly wipe them away and glance at her. Her eyes are stormy as she calculates what to do.

"You just pressure me. Pressure me. You never agree with what I do. I want to draw, sing and be myself. I want to be free." I blurt and she looks up.

"Fine. But I don't want you to run away again. I'm worried about you." She smiles and takes my hands. I can't believe this is happening.

"Do you mean it?" I sigh and wipe my eyes.

"Yes, you are still my baby." She laughs and tickled my stomach.

"Love you." I hear her say as I run to my room.

Pushing the door open, my room is the same but my mum has closed the window and thrown the bed sheets in the wash. I heave a sigh and rub my hands before sitting crossed legged and emptying my clothes. When I open my bag, the smell of oceans hits me and there is a sudden tug at my heart. I miss Percy. It sounds stupid but I miss him. I shake my head and will myself to sort myself out.

I grab my clothes and sort them out. Clean and dirty. While I'm sorting the bag, there is a ring on my phone, causing me to jump. I grab my chest and roll my eyes.

"What?" I snap on the phone and press it on my ear, my shoulder holding it in place, as I fold my clothes.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice floods me and I smile.

"Hey. She didn't kill me. We are ok now. I'll meet you tomorrow?" I switch the phone on my other shoulder and fold my t-shirt.

"Yeah. Have you got Skype?" He asks and the fabric slips through my fingers.

"You want to Skype? And yeah its: _AnnabethChase44." _I speak and ignore my heart beating out of my chest.

"Adding you." I instantly jump from my spot and scramble to get my laptop. I plug it in and tap away on the keyboard.

"Got it!" I squeal and I can picture his smirk. He hangs up and I quickly dial him. Here he is. His head is down and he is scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I ask and glance around the pile on the floor.

"Homework's." He replies and I laugh.


	18. Chapter 17

**Percy's POV **

It feels good to talk to Annabeth for a good two hours. I log off and crash into my bed. It feels odd with Annabeth here. The way her body feels under mine and the way her hands wrap around my back. I grab a pillow and pretend that Annabeth is sleeping next to me. I wonder if she feels like this…

I pull myself from my bed and it hits me. Annabeth is not here. Craning my neck, I glance at the time and my stomach drops. It's 3: 55. Annabeth is coming here in 5 minutes! I quickly jump off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and try to sort out my hair. Tripping over my feet, I yank my skinny jeans on me and put on a blue t-shirt.

"Shit." I curse and ruffle into my drawers to pull out some deodorant and cologne. I spray that shit over me and choke when it gets too much.

"Sweetie? Annabeth is here!" My mum yells and I leap downstairs. I crash into the hallway and try to put my shoes on.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks and I glance up. She looks gorgeous.

"Hey." I stammer and yank the shoes up my legs.

"Percy what is wrong with you?" My mum asks and I kiss her cheek, before grabbing Annabeth's wrists and dragging her down the road.

"Where are we going?" She laughs and trips over her feet. Happiness bursts inside me and I smile for no reason.

"To the park or to a tree?" I snigger and she grins. She looks better. There is colour in cheeks, her eyes sparkle and her blonde hair is perfect. She is wearing blue skinny jeans, a red jumper and amazing converse.

We decide to race to the park and flop when we find a clean spot. Annabeth lies down, and I of course, crash into her. She just wraps her soft hands around me around and holds me. I rest my head at the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent that I have become fond of.

I just want to kiss her. I don't know what we are but I want to kiss her. I lift myself off her and stare at her mesmerising grey eyes. The way they are black on the outside and startling grey on the inside. I abruptly tilt in and lick my lips. Annabeth's face flushes and she closes her eyes. I don't even wait. I crash my lips to hers and open my mouth. She groans before opening her mouth, giving me access to take over her. My heartbeat speeds up and my stomach drops. Once our tongues touch, it's heaven. I twirl my hands around her neck and she gasps.

I move my lips to her cheek, jaw and neck. She whines under my tongue and I create a beautiful bruise. Everything gets out of control, and I yank my t-shirt off. I want to feel her skin. Lost in the moment, she strips off her jumper and gives me access to a thin t-shirt. I can see her cleavage and perfect curves. Once she takes off her t-shirt, I press my body to hers and sigh when my skin touches her skin. Fireworks explode around us and I graze my teeth in the spot of her neck.

"Oh." She moans and rakes her nails down my back. Pleasure and pain cascade down me and I shiver. I begin to leave sloppy kisses in their wake and trail my lips around her bra strap. I gently unhook the strap and her head tilts back. God I want to feel her. My hands trail around her bra clasp and she nods before I unhook her bra. I have waited and craved this moment. Her breast spill in front of me and I push her on the grass before I continue to kiss her neck. The feeling of her under me, half naked, turns me on and I gasp. She twirls her hands around my hair and slightly pulls it. I moan and suck harder on her neck.

"Percy." She gasps and continues to dent my back. I trail my fingers to her trousers button and she stiffens. I pull my hand away and realize what we are doing. I scramble up and she quickly covers herself up.

"What the fuck?" I grunt and throw her black bra. She is quick to slip it on her and quickly tugs on her jumper before I throw my t-shirt over me. We sit next to each other and stare in space.

**Annabeth's POV **

"I'm tired of this." I murmur and he snaps his eyes to mine, before he yanks a grass strand from the ground and twirls it in his hands.

"I hate how we always fight about this." I groan and his sea-green eyes lock with mine.

"Fighting with you is the best thing we do." He grins and his eyes wonder to my lips. I tear my eyes from his and heave a sigh.

"What do we do?" I sigh and tuck my hair behind my ears. We were just making out and it got really hot and wild. I didn't know that I would let Percy see me half naked but I have been hormonal since he came into my life.

"I don't know." He replies and stares into the clouds. It's starting to get dark and I should go home. Spending more time with Percy, will give me a headache.

"What are we? Are we even friends?" I strangle out and stare into his eyes that I have come to love.

"I don't know." He snaps.

"Why are you acting like a jerk now?" Anger starts to bubble inside me and he glares at me.

"I'm not." He rolls his eyes and dusts himself off before walking away, without saying a goodbye. What the hell? After the 6 days with him, wouldn't he change? I guess not. He just wants girls for sex I remind myself and tears try to slip from my eyes, but I refuse to let them go.

I unlock the door and my mum smiles before striding to the counter.

"Dinner in a couple of minutes. How was it, with Percy?" She asks and chops the onions. _Oh you know, we made out and it was getting really intense and we nearly had sex or he nearly touched me. And he is a douche again and I'm tired._

"Ok." I lie and make my way upstairs. I meet Clary and hug her. She barks and licks my face before I collapse on my bed. I finally decided what I'm doing with the Percy situation, I will just ignore him. It will be hard, even tough we have gone through so much in the past 6 days but in the end, he is a playa and heartbreaker.

Monday. School. It has been exactly one week since Percy entered my life and he has managed to turn it upside down. I open my eyes and jump out of my bed. I have a performance on Thursday and I need to sing. I quickly take a shower and now I'm downstairs, applying my normal makeup routine. I groan when I see the bruise on my neck. After wasting half of my concealer, the mark has faded and you can't even notice it. I frown at the memories and push it down.

"Bye mum!" I yell and grab an apple before heading out. It suddenly hit me; Percy will be taking the same bus as me because he lives near me. Great. I ruffle into my blazer pocket and show the bus driver the pass. He nods and I decide to sit downstairs at the far back of the bus. I put my headphones in and stare at the window. The song_, Maps_ by _Maroon 5_ comes up and I can't help comparing the song to mine and Percy's situation.

Speaking of the devil, Percy strolls in and I duck my head, hoping he doesn't see me. He walks upstairs and I let out a sigh. My heart weighs a couple of bricks and I slump in the seat.

**Percy's POV **

"Hey!" Rachel squeals and kisses my cheek. I don't even bother flinching or telling her to get lost. I'm exhausted for some reason.

"Mine after school?" She pleads and I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" She whines and I try to control my anger.

"Noting I'm tired." I lie and pull out a note from my blazer.

_Art, Geography, Science, Biology. _

Is the universe playing a sick joke on me? I need to keep my cool facade on and smile like nothings wrong.

"Percy!" The strolls emerge and I grin at them.

"What's up?" I ask ruffle my hair.

"Basically we saw this cute girl on this chat. Her breasts are huge!" Connor yells and fist bumps his knuckles with Travis.

"Lovely dude." I roll my eyes and walk to Art. It's stupid and ends long. After the lesson ends, Calypso bumps into me and grins.

"Mine?" She pleads and her eyelashes flutter up.

"Can't be bothered." I snap and shake her off me. I push past people and enter Geography.

"Percy please sit next to Annabeth Chase." Ms Henlys snaps and my stomach can't drop further. "You will be doing a couple of assignments and I need you guys to meet up." She whisper, her eyes fixed on the computer screen. I smirk at Annabeth, trying to resume my normal reputation and she rolls her eyes. I hope we can stay like this. I miss everything that happened in the 6 days but it was just a blur.

"Can't wait so we can meet up." I sarcastically remark and my heart shrinks. I don't want to treat Annabeth like this, but what choice do we have?

"Okay." She seems distance and she isn't fighting back or anything. She seems quite, which isn't Annabeth.

"You okay?" Worry is laced in my words and she turns to face me. We linger on each other longer than usual. I recollect everything that happened between us.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lies and scribbles down the work. Her eyes seem tired and she doesn't look too good.

"Are you coming to see the performance on Thursday?" She asks and I freeze for a moment. Does she still want me to come? After everything?

"You sure?" I stutter and rub my knuckles.

"Of course." She smiles but it seems distant.

**Annabeth's POV **

***Thursday***

I shake the nerves off me and take a deep breath. God so much people. _Relax. Pretend there is sand._ I will myself and smile to myself.

"Hey." My voice echoes through the hall and people shuffle around.

"Enjoy this." I smile and they clap before I take a deep breath. My confidence has boosted up and I feel overpowered. I take a deep breath and let my voice take me somewhere else. I sing my emotions, struggles fears and love.

_"__The day I first met you,  
>You told me you'd never fall in love,<br>But now that I get you,  
>I know fear is what it really was.<em>

_Now here we are,  
>So close yet so far.<br>Haven't I passed the test?  
>When will you realize,<br>Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart,  
>Wanna give your heart a break,<br>I know you're scared it's wrong,  
>Like you might make a mistake,<br>There's just one life to live,  
>And there's no time to wait, to wait,<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,<br>There's just so much you can take,  
>Give your heart a break,<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
>Oh yeah, yeah."<em>

When the last note pitches off me, the crowds erupt in cheers and I beam before I bow down.

"Thank you!" I yell in the microphone and run back stage. My adrenaline is rushing like crazy and I can't stop the smile forming on my lips. I'm finally able to achieve my dream! I run to the changing rooms and there is a sudden grip on my wrist. I yelp and spin to sea- green eyes. We have been ignoring each other for a couple of days and it has been terrible, not sleeping with him. I have to sleep with my books and toys, so I can get the satisfaction I want.

"Loved the song." He whispers and steps closer. My breath hitches and the fireworks return in my stomach. He corners me near the wall and I glance at him with half closed eyes.

"Percy please." I whisper and ignore my heart which is spinning. The smell of oceans return and his minty breath fans my face.

"I can't stay away from you." He murmurs and trails his thumbs on my cheeks. Shivers spread through my body and he stares dreamily at me. I don't take the tension anymore; I grab his t-shirt and smash my lips to his. I have missed his lips, even tough it has been four days since the make out on the field. He intakes a sharp breath before snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer than before. I have missed the way his lips feel against mine, I have missed his tongue. I have missed the way his hands snake around my waist. I have missed the way his body feels to mine. I miss him. I need him. Crave him. We might never break the friendzoned thing, but I need him. I have given up on the friendship and the lust and longing is replaced.

I suddenly remove my lips from his and his breath catches. I just smile and grab my bag before running away, with Percy following me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Percy's POV **

At least the tension is gone. I run after Annabeth. The way her golden curls fly in the wind is the best thing ever and I pick up pace. She seems to be running to mine… hmm. She stops in front of the door and cranes her neck to see me. I just glance at her and lust flashes through her eyes. I know what she wants and I crave it but I don't know if it's right. Maybe I should just let go sometime…

"Mum." I yell and press the door bell. My mum comes out in her robes and smiles at Annabeth.

"Come in." She beams and indicates us to come in. I kiss my mums cheek before grabbing Annabeth and dragging her upstairs.

**Annabeth's POV **

This is real. I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Percy. I know we should wait but my hormones have taken over and I really want this. He closes the door and my stomach flutters. He eyes me, before stripping his t-shirt off him and I gasp. His body will always be the best thing ever. The way his six pack and v line contrasts to his perfect tanned skin. God he is so perfect. Percy stares dreamily at me and gradually saunters to me. By the time he gets to me, my breathing is irregular and there are twenty strong knots in my stomach.

He cups my cheeks with his hands and fireworks erupt around me. I gasp and stare at him with wide eyes. He is my best friend but we are not friends with benefits. I don't know what we are but I don't care. His eyes stare at my lips and he slowly leans in. My insides twist, as his lips touch mine and I moan before wrapping my arms around his neck. I open my mouth and let him take me over. His teeth graze my lips and my eyelids flutter. His tongue is quick to mark my neck and I squirm under his tongue. His fingertips trail to the hem of my t-shirt and I nod, before he strips it off me. The cold air hits me and I tremble. Percy's coarse hands run over my stomach and I slump on his shoulder.

God this feels good and we haven't even started. His fingertips trail to my stomach and I gaze at him. I remember when I told him what I was thinking about and he got hard, that was after geography. I can't believe he still remembers. His eyes are laced with lust and longing. He recollects the memory before I intake a sharp breath.

Goosebumps are left in their wake, where his touch was. He attacks my neck and I moan before we hit the mattress of his bed. I groan and wiggle under his grasp. I find his back and rake my nails down his back. He gasps before biting my neck. I cry out and fist my fingers through his soft hair.

Percy's soft lips trail down me until they end to my trousers button and I cringe. I don't want to be touched there because that's disgusting. He understands and is quick to jump off the bed, before ruffling in his drawers and pulls out a foil packet.

I'm not scared. I will take any day to redo this and I will never regret it. Percy pulls down his trousers, then his black boxers and I feel my eyes widen. God it's gorgeous and big. How will that fight inside me? His cheek flush and he quickly rips the foil packet, before sliding it on his length. I will kill to see pictures. God and it's in front of me.

I adjust myself and take off my bra and panties. My heart speeds up and Percy's eyes rake down my body. His cheeks are scarlet and I feel his hands grip my waist. However, he quickly gets off the bed and ruffles into his drawers, before bringing a towel with him. I smile and he grins before I lay on the towel and we adjust each other again. I feel the condom brushing my thigh, and I shiver. He balances himself on his elbows before there is a shooting pain and an uncomfortable feeling after.

I gasp and close my eyes until he finally pushes himself completely inside me. How do people enjoy sex? He groans and I grab his arm. He slowly slides inside of me and I stiffen. He picks up speed again, and I rake my nails down his back. His teeth find my neck and he bites it. My eyelids flutter and I feel my cheeks flush. Slowly, he picks up speed. He moves faster at some places and slower at other places. I continue to hold him, when he pushes inside of me. There is a sudden sensation that rushes past me. There is a sudden knot in my stomach and I sigh. It's really comfortable now and it feels amazing. Oh my God.

My back arches of the bed and Percy continues to move inside of me. I finally open my eyes and stare at Percy. His pupils have dilated and his cheeks are flushed. Fuzzy feeling spreads inside of me and I close my eyes. He somehow moves deeper because he hits a spot and my vision slightly blurs. His hips moves again and he hits the same spot. I groan and try to grab Percy, so I can have some relief. He lowers his body and I take the opportunity to bite his shoulder and dent his back, as I come underdone. It's amazing. Electricity curses through me and I feel like I'm floating. I begin to chant Percy's name and slump on the bed, Percy collapsing on top of me. Percy is still inside me but I don't mind. We come down from a high, and look intently at each other. He smiles before pushing a strand behind my ears. I smile back and it feels good to just hold him.

Percy gets off the bed and slides out of me. There is a sudden loss of contact and I whimper. He shakes his head before going to the bathroom. I keep replaying the way Percy would slide out of me. The way his breath was ragged and his beautiful flushed face. I don't know what this puts us in. We are not friends with benefits… I hope not. Percy emerges from the bathroom and yanks his boxer up his skinny legs, before collapsing on top of me. I sigh and wrap him tighter than before. I miss his body and arms around me, when I sleep at night. His eyes brush my neck and his breathing slows down.

"Percy." I sigh and cuddle next to his head.

**Percy's POV **

I wake up to Annabeth shuffling under me and I groan. Was yesterday a dream? When I pull the covers and realize that Annabeth is naked, confirms that it wasn't a dream. What… We lock eyes and everything whirls through my head. The way I kissed her, touched her creamy skin, her nails denting my back, her shaking. Her moaning my name and me pulling out and inside of her.

"Hey…" She nervously stutters and averts her eyes. "So what are we?" She asks the question I hate and I moan.

"I don't know. But we are not friends with benefits." I sigh and she nods. I climb off her and sit on the edge of the bed. What am I doing? My heart is beating out of my chest and I fiddle with my knuckles anxiously. I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. We fight, kiss, make out and even have sex but what exactly are we? I didn't use her and I like her. I really do. But I don't know if I love her… Who am I kidding? I don't love anybody. Or do I? I glance back at Annabeth and she has the bed sheets over her exposed body.

"Let's get ready for school. It's Friday." I slide my slim fingers into my hair and she glances at me with her grey eyes that haunt me and kill me. She slowly gets off the bed and puts on her knickers and bra. I realize that I'm watching, and turn around. I hear ruffling and her soft feet pad on the carpet I turn and my stomach does a jolt. She kneels in front of me and smiles at me.

"Do you regret what happened yesterday?" She asks me in wide eyes and I swallow on my dry throat.

"Never." I choke out and she grabs my face in her hands. Shivers trail down my spine and I half smile.

"Same. Let's push it past us. And move on." She dreamily looks at me and I nod. _Move it past us and never look back._ But I know I can't do that. _I love Annabeth. _We quickly put our clothes on and I yelp when I slide the t-shirt over my back.

"Oh my God! Your back has red marks dented and it even has teeth marks on your shoulders!" Annabeth squeals behind me and I grin at the memories.

"Annabeth." I whisper seductively and she steps back, cheeks flush and her grey eyes wild.

"No more of that! Move!" She yelps and pushes me. I laugh and we grab our stuff before running to the bus stop.

We arrive at school and I pull out my phone. My background is of me and Annabeth and she catches me gazing at it.

"I love that picture." She beams and my cheeks flush.

"Annabeth Chase!" There is a sudden voice and my stomach does a drop. We slowly turn to see Annabeth's mum, looking fuming.

**Annabeth's POV **

This can't be happening.

"Mum please let me explain." I whisper and I receive a couple of looks from a group of girls, walking past.

"You better! Where were you! And what is Percy doing with you?" She skims her grey eyes over Percy and her eyes widen.

"No way." She gasps and clamps her hands over her mouth. I don't take it anymore; I grab her jacket and drag her into reception.

"You slept with him?!" She screams and I flinch.

"No I-" I begin and she cuts me off.

"I can't believe it! I thought we agreed to change and try to move on but this is what you do?!" She screeches and I smile apolitically to a teacher walking past. Anger boils into me and I need to take a deep breath so I don't do something stupid.

"Fine I slept with him. That's it what are you going to do?" I egg her on and dangerously step closer to my mother.

"Do you know what I'm going to do? You are leaving the house! I'm kicking you out. Come home and take your stuff! You are not my daughter anymore!" She yells and my heart brake. Tears fall from my eyes and I look in horror at my mother.

"You can't do that!" I try to yell but my voice strains from fighting with people.

"Watch me! You are pathetic and we at least have Malcolm. Come and take your bags!" She sneers and shoots me daggers before walking away from me. The last time I will see my mother.

I slowly make my eyes to Percy and he is staring at the floor. He shifts his weight to each foot and make again, ignoring my gaze. What have I done wrong in this life? My feet decide before me and I begin to run. I'm running away from my problems but what am I supposed to do when my world is falling apart and my heart is hollow?

Wind whips past me and I push the mess behind my ears and continue to sprint down the roads. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm exhausted of everything. There is a sudden yank on my arm and I yelp before spinning around and seeing Percy chasing to catch up with me.

"What do you want?" I choke out and tears fall down in rivers, down my face.

"Stop. Annabeth. What are you doing?" He throws his hands in the air and I shrug, before gazing at the ground.

"I don't know. I'm confused about the situation with me and you! And now my mum."

"Come and live with me." His response throws me off and I shake my head. Before stepping away, pain flashes in his eyes and fire burns at the back of my throat.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't anyway; I can't live with you forever." I whinge and tears continue to spring down my eyes. I wipe them angrily and glare at Percy.

"Fine. We will be strangers. Get your bags and meet me at mine at the end of the day." He snaps and walks away with me. My legs seem to give away, and I slump on the street. Nobody is here when you need them. Tears tip down my face and I embrace them.

**Percy's POV **

I can't continue to act like a jerk and run away from my problems. I feel crap that I treat Annabeth like shit but I'm exhausted. I enter Maths and I regret the day I was born. There is a girl with long black hair that hits the middle of her back. Dark eyes and a familiar face. I know her…

"Class, this Reyna." My teacher exclaims and I swear the world stops.

"She will be staying with us for one day. Make her welcome!" And she smiles before her eyes land on mine. Her face brightens and my face twists into shock, as does my heart. She cheated on me with Jason and went to the other side of the world. Tears brim my eyes and I quickly shove past people and corner myself in the last chair, in the back of the class. My heart will not take another hit._ Reyna is here. The one that broke my heart and went somewhere else. _But for once, I don't care. I want to be happy and I want to give my heart a rest… I have not gone over her for 4 years and I want to. I want to be free. But I can't.


	20. Chapter 19

**Annabeth's POV **

I quickly shove all my clothes, books, homework's, and nearly everything that belongs to me. I trace my fingertips on a frame of me and my mum hugging and I drop it on her bed, with a note before I make my way out the house. The house that was once mine, but not anymore.

I lean on the wall and wipe under my eyes, I look horrific. My hair sprawled everywhere and my eyes rimmed with red, from crying. I spot Percy making his way to me, he doesn't look good either. We lock eyes, before I tear my gaze from his and we make our way to his, in silence. The silence is killing me but I don't want to fight it. I want to die.

He slides the lock in and I yank my luggage before opening his door and crashing on the bed. He looks back and dumps his stuff on the floor before crawling near my bed, but not on top of me. I stare at the ceiling and try to remember when my life went downhill so quickly, in a span of 10 days.

"Reyna is back." Percy blurts out and I shoot up from the bed.

"What?" I yell and rub my head.

"Yeah. She stayed for a day and didn't talk to me. Such a bitch." His eyes turn cold and I shuffle closer to him. His body freezes but he relaxes slowly. I thread my fingers at the back of his neck, his breath fanning my cheek. I yank him towards me and he collapses on top of me. He lifts himself of the bed and stares straight into my eyes. My body feels warm and I can forget everything that has happened today.

Percy firm grip wiggles from my hold and I frown. He bends over and ruffles into his bag before bringing out a box. I straighten myself up and gaze perplexed at him. Percy sees me and grins before putting the box behind him and sitting in front of me.

"What is it seaweed brain?" I bait him out and raise my eyebrow.

"Look." He flushes and shoves the box at me. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I yank the box from his grasp and quickly open it. I feel myself gasp and my cheeks burst with heat. On the black box is sprawled a pendant of an owl. It's beautiful. The way it glitters and contrasts. I reach a shaky hand, and clasp the necklace in my grip, before getting Percy to put it on me.

He purposely trails his fingers around the back of my neck and shivers spread through my body. Images of me underneath and Percy pushing inside me replay in my mind and I'm thankful that Percy can't see my face.

"Love it wise girl." He smiles and I tackle him into a hug.

"What do I get in return?" A grin splits across his beautiful tinted lips.

"Nothing." I tease and crane my neck while crossing my arms over my chest.

"A blowjob?" He asks and my cheeks burst with heat.

"Percy!" I squeal and swat his arm.

**Percy's POV **

20 days since Annabeth entered my life and it's great but this Monday would be the worst and best in our lives… Annabeth has been seeing Luke and I warned her but she thinks I'm jealous. Which is true but I also want to protect her because Luke is dangerous. She doesn't know what he has done. We also had sex once which is enough, until we know what we are doing with this whole situation.

"Bye!" Annabeth whispers and she grabs her bags and heads for Luke's.

"Stop being naive. He will hurt you!" I yell and she flips be off.

**Annabeth's POV **

I have stayed round Percy's because my mum hates me and kicked me out. It has been 20 days since Percy entered my life and managed to flip it over. We sleep next to each other and do random stuff which I love but slowly kill me. I hang out with Luke because he is nice and I can't help comparing him to Percy. Luke tells you how he feels and he will never forget it. Percy will continue to deny everything and I'm exhausted of it. We only had sex once but no more until we sort each other out.

I gently knock on the door and Luke's face pops up.

"Hey." He smiles and kisses my cheek. I start to feel warm and he invites me in.

"What are we doing?" I ask and throw my shoes on the floor.

"Making cookies." He indicates and I inhale the smell of cookies. I remember when I and Percy did cookies, we were covered in blue mixture and it was amazing. The way we threw flour and his mum told us off.

"Yum." My eyes sweep around the room and I try to ignore my growling stomach.

"Need to show you something." Luke says suddenly and bolts up his stairs. I have never been upstairs because it seems wrong somehow… There is a gawking feeling in my stomach and I immeditealy push it down. Eagerly, I race up and find that it's really dark and eerily.

"Luke?" My voice echoes and I try to switch a lamp, but I can't find any. My stomach does a jolt and nauseous sweeps into me. There is a sudden yank and I crash into something soft. Luke's bed.

"What are you doing?" I croak and try to wiggle from his wrists. My heart suddenly drops.

"Luke you are freaking me out, let me go." I croak and he attaches his lips to my neck. He continues to bite my neck and his fingers are fast the unbutton my shirt.

"Let me go!" I scream and he clamps my mouth shut. I thrash in his grip, but his hands have a steel grip on me. I feel the skin on his palm and bite it as hard as I can. He yelps, and I take the opportunity to get his body off me.

"Sick bastard!" I shout and kick him in the stomach and shins. He whimpers under me and I spit at him.

"Go to hell and Percy will kill you." I wickedly laugh and immeditealy bolt out the door, before grabbing my jacket and spiriting to Percy's with tears down my face.

**Annabeth's POV **

I pound on the door and Percy rapidly opens it, in his boxers. I don't even wait. I grab his shoulders and slam him into the door. I'm tired of the denials. We might have been only 'friends' for 20 days but its killing me and I'm tired of fighting the feeling.

"I love you." I choke and tears skip down my face. Percy's face is wide and alert. He blinks a couple of times and I don't control what's falling from my mouth.

"I love you. So much. I'm tired of the denial. All the kisses, hugs and touches. The looks and cuddles. I'm exhausted of fighting with myself. Fighting the feelings I have for you. I know you won't love me but I need to get it off my chest." I slump after the words tumble from my mouth and I ran upstairs.

My shaky fingers fumble into my bag and I bring down out what I wanted to show and tell him. Percy is still frozen at the door and I drop the crumpled paper in his fist, before closing it. My heart is hurting and I lean in to kiss him, before I run out the door. Not knowing where I'm going.


	21. Chapter 20

**Percy's POV **

_I love you. _The words hit me like a boulder and I'm too shocked to move. I don't even know what that word meant, after Annabeth said is. Electricity and my heart suddenly begin to pound so hard, that I can't hear my thoughts.

I pull myself from my trance and unfold the crumbled paper. It looks like the type of work you scrunch up and then throw away but go back to it. Even the first word is enough to have me on the edge. I crash into the stairs and begin to read.

**_Dear Seaweed brain,_**

**_My heart has busted open. The door is open and only you can get in. You are the life and soul to me. You make me blush, mad and crazy. You make me smile. The way your eyes twinkle when you are happy or crazy. The way your tinted lips curve into a perfect smile. I love you. But you don't feel the same. My heart has been shattered and only you can mend it. I try so hard to ignore the feeling but cant. I hear your voice when I sleep at night. I pretend you are next to me. The scent of oceans filling my room. The feel of your body pressed to mine and your arm hooked around me, protecting me from evil. The way your hair is slightly gelled but you have failed because it's stubborn like mine. I would sing to you and draw portraits of you. I would watch your eyes for ever. The way they turn darker when you get upset or protective. Boy, I know you are a player but I would gladly take the chance, so my heart would be broken by you. But you are my friend. You would think it's weird and you don't feel the same way. We have lived in denial for a good _****20 days ****_and I don't want to continue. I'm exhausted from telling myself that you don't like me and that you don't feel the same way about me. I want to hug your waist and rest my head on your chest. I want to wake up everyday with your head pressed to the side of my neck. Your strong hands wrapped around me. I can watch your eyes forever. I would do anything to take away the pain that Reyna did, because now you are scared to love again. I know you might be scared but I promise that I will give your heart a brake and chance. I also wrote a poem for you._**

_Dark sea- green eyes,_

_Tinted lips,_

_See my face and read my hints. _

_Beautiful face,_

_Structured jaw, _

_Lovely heartbreaker._

_Look into my heart,_

_Read my fears,_

_Then take a glass and bind my tears._

_Do you like me?_

_I know you are a player,_

_So let's keep it layered._

_You live in denial,_

_So stop doing it_

_And don't live with it but with me._

**_I know that you will never feel the same way but it's good to tell you know or never. _**

**_- Wise girl _**

My eyes sweep over every word and I try to digest what she means and what she feels. I start to shake and I grab my chest. It feels like my heart will climb out of my throat. My stomach is a hurricane. Frantically, I grab some jeans on the sofa and a jacket, before I run out the door.

The cold air hits me and I shiver. Where is she? My eyes adjust to the darkness and I nervously scan the surroundings.

I hear cracking and leaves rustling in the woods and I bolt inside it. Leaves and twigs snap under me, as I detangle some branches from my way. My breathing speeds up and I feel a tinkle at the back of my neck. I snap my eyes and see that there is nothing behind me. I shake my head and wrap the jacket tighter around my body, hoping to cling onto some warmth.

There is sudden movement and my stomach shrinks. I run after the sound and crash into something.

"Let me go!" Annabeth screams and tries to claw my face.

"Annie it's me!" I shout and shake her shoulders. She relaxes and I try to adjust to her eyes. She just crashes into me and we topple into the soft ground with leaves flying around us and the crisp air howling at us.

"Don't call me Annie." She hiccups and I try to fight the smile and close my eyes. If I have Annabeth near me, then I can sleep anywhere.

"I love you." I whisper into her hair, and know that she is fast asleep.

**Annabeth's POV **

_It has been 27 days since Percy entered my life_. It has been a week since I told Percy how I feel. After we woke up, we didn't talk. I just packed my bags and spent my time round Hazel's. I miss him and he is back to being the same jerk that sleeps with girls and doesn't care about anything. It's like he never changed. He is the same. Even tough everything we have gone through. I have trouble sleeping at night but it's good to tell him how I feel. I have got a weight of my chest but I feel hollow, from not being loved back. It hurts. It kills.

I grab the owl pendant at my throat and memories wash into me but I will never take it off. It shows our bound and I miss Percy.

"You okay?" Hazel asks and puts the bowl of cornflakes in my lap.

"No. Percy." I murmur and toy with the cornflakes in my bowl. Hazel sighs and sits next to me, she grabs the bowl and forces me into a hug. Without an ounce, I grip her back and she starts to choke.

"Sorry." I try to smile and she nods. I have told her everything that has happened between me and Percy.

"Make him pay!" Hazel suddenly says and I can see the gears working in her mind.

"Are you mental?" I scowl and grab a curl, before I twirl it between my fingers.

"No!" She squeals and I shake my head.

**Annabeth's POV **

_It has been 29 days since Percy entered my life_. I have been staying with Hazel for two days and I need to move again. I have ruined my relationship with my mother, because of Percy. I hate him! He has left rubble at my feet but I don't regret anything. I just regret not knowing him better. He would never love me back. What did I think was going to happen?

I decide to stay at Piper's and she doesn't seem too happy about that. I guess I have to listen how she screams Jason's name. Great. I haven't told her anything and I'm glad. We walk to school and I sort out my hair before adjusting my headphones.

_"__It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around<br>It's like you're a leech  
>Sucking the life from me<br>It's like I can't breathe  
>Without you inside of me<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time."<em>

The song describes mines and Percy's situation. I shake it off and switch to another song.

"Look who it is! The nail raking slut!" Rachel yells and I make my way, ignoring her. Piper flips them off and I nudge her.

"Don't." I whisper and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine!" She snaps and I try to ignore her attitude.

At the far side, Percy strolls through the hall with Jason. After the Luke thing, he beat the shit out of him and Luke moved schools. I still don't know why he bothered. Nobody knows except me and him. Everything is the same. Except for my heart. He grins. Oh God. His perfect grin I have become fond of. The way he would make sexual jokes and I would cringe, I secretly liked them but I never told him. All our secretes, everything was a lie. His eyes lock with mine and I immediately snap my eyes to the ground. I guess I have been staring at him for too long. This brings painful memories and I'm on the verge of tears.

I sneak a glance, and see that he is staring in space, a sad expression on his face. I give Piper a smile and make my way to English. Percy is nearly in all my lessons.

I enter the room and find that it's crowded as usual. People throwing pencils, paper airplanes and screaming their heads off. I slump in the back seat and rest my head on the cold table. Percy is sitting on the opposite side of the room. Temptation rises and I really want to look at him. But that's not a good idea.

"Hello class! My name is Mr Blofis!" The man bellows and I snap my head up. Making sure I'm not going mental. He is 'dating' Percy's mum. Percy's eyes land on mine and he is pleading me not to say anything. I wouldn't do that. I tear my eyes from his stare and try to act normal.

"You will be doing a project! I will set your partners." He announces and my stomach swirls. There is a throbbing in my skull and I wince.

"Katie and Rachel. Calypso and Travis. Annabeth and Percy-" He continues. Of course. Such a typical cliché. He thought we were dating. Poor him. I groan and get off my chair before I stumble towards Percy. He grips my hand and fireworks burst around me. I quickly take my hand away and stare at the window.

"Let's do this." I moan and grab the work sheets. Percy's strong scent returns and I just want to scream. I hate the universe. He cranes his perfect neck and copies the work. I don't care, I just want to finish this and get the hell out of here.

"Annabeth." The way he says my name, makes me want to melt. I turn and lock my eyes with his. They are the same beautiful green but there is no sparkle in them. I must have stared to long, because he glances down and blush creeps on his neck. I ignore my stomach and let out a deep breath before the bell rings. I pack my bags and make my mission to run out the door, without getting noticed. I nearly made out and then the voice.

"Annabeth? May I talk to you?" Mr Blofis voice cuts me and I turn to look at him.

"Yes sir?" I try to be polite.

"How are you? How is your mother?" His kind eyes regard mine and I smile at him.

"Great." I lie and shuffle my eyes. I just really want to go.

"Sorry for keeping you. Have a great day!" He beams and I return a smile. Walking out the door, Percy grabs my wrists and corners me in a corner.

**Annabeth's POV **

My breathing hitches and I glance at him. He still has that affect on me.

"What did he talk to you about?" Percy's voice is rushed and I consider lying, but I don't have the heart to do it.

"Nothing. Just asking how my life is."

"O-ok." He stutters and step sides me, I snake around him and I can hear his footsteps booming behind me.

I glare back and sigh.

"What do you want?" I snap and he grins.

"To follow you." Welcome back jerk Percy. There is a sudden build up in my chest and I'm getting tired of everything.

"Would you just stop?" My voice rings through the spare corridor and he looks startled.

"What?" He rolls his eyes and I grumble.

"Let's talk." I just grab his blazer and drag him into a spare classroom. I lock the door and make sure that nobody sees us.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He breaths and it's my turn to look shocked. I remember everything that happened. The way his nails would dig into my hips. The way he would sleep next to me. This seems like such a long time ago.

"No! Would you just stop this! The denial!" I suddenly explode and he flinches. I take a deep breath and sit across him.

"Please." I croak and try to fight the tears. He just stares at me and I can see the gears working behind his sea- green eyes.

"I-I-" He fails and moans before putting his face in his hands.

"Did you at least feel anything? After the 20 days?" I stare at his eyes, and tears spring my eyes. He gulps and fiddles with his knuckles.

"I did." He manages to choke out and I shake my head.

"We were first in the friendzone and now what are we?" I swallow down my tears and wipe angrily at my stupid eyes.

"Strangers." He whispers and a tear slips from his eyes. Oh my God Percy crying? What have we done to each other? We have destroyed each other.

"Percy." My heart drops down the hill and I stumble to him. He recoils back and trips over his chair. I would normally laugh but this situation is so delicate, that I have to carry it carefully or I will drop our friendship and everything will shatter. Everything we have gone through the 29 days of our lives.

"Stop." He manages and tears trip down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about everything." Is the worst thing to say, ever?

"You regret everything?" I swallow. It feels like there is sand in my throat and I can't choke it out.

"No. I regret the denial." His eyes meet mine and I let out a breath.

"But I don't know what we are. I love you." He blurts and my heart does a small spin. I yelp and grab the chair, steadying me from the massive weight on my shoulders. I continue to stare at him in shock, and he ruffles into his jeans, before handing me a note and walks out the door. Or my life.


	22. Chapter 21

**Annabeth's POV **

I manage to calm myself down and sit on the chair. Everything is silent and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I take deep breaths before opening the note. My breath catches and my insides fight.

_I want to feel her touch on me, leaving me craving for more. It's not about the sex, it's about the cuddling and taking about random shit. It's the way she would hold me. Her soft hands cupping my back and drawing patterns on me. It's the way her hair would smell like lemon and I would sometimes cradle her closer, so I can smell the scent on her. It's about the way she would smile and crinkles would form around her eyes, it's the way her grey eyes will blow when I talk dirty to her. It's the way she would twirl her blonde hair in her fingertips and gaze at me with her analyzing grey eyes. It's the way she would laugh; this would send music to my ears. It's the way she would cry and I will wipe away the tears and hoping she will get better. It's the way I would listen to her sing and the way she would ruffle my hair. It's the way she tried to put my hair in a ponytail and I died on the floor, from laughter. The way her heartbeat and breath would mirror mine. The way I could stare at her face and not regret anything. It's the way I… I love her. I love Annabeth but I was too blind to see. I was blind to see. Because of what Reyna did and how she locked my heart and I couldn't see or feel anything anymore. I love her and I wish I can tell her. I love her. I love her with all my heart and I would die happy if she said it again._

Tears splatter on the paper and I wipe them off before laughing and cradling the note to my chest. _Percy Loves me._ Joy and happiness burst inside me and I start to laugh. Laugh my struggles with him. Everything was for something!

Too surprised, I yank the lock off it's hinges and sprint down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of jet black hair. My eyes scan frantically the halls and I don't see Percy. What the hell? I slump on the floor, and tears splatter on the floor.

"Why?" I try to scream my anger out but a hollow and small voice is left. I begin to laugh softly and take a deep breath before I try to sing but it comes out cracked and shattered.

_"__Lock all the windows,  
>I know it sounds simple but,<br>You never know who's listening,_

_Turn off the TV,  
>I know it sounds crazy but,<br>I can feel you coming in,_

_'Cause there's a ghost in this house,  
>When he sings it sounds just like you,<br>When he falls it brings me down too."_

I'm broken.

**Annabeth's POV **

Wind whips my hair and leaves crunch under me. The day ends and I can die. I wipe under my ears and let out a big breath. What's the point? I have gone through so much with him for the 29 days he entered my life and I just want to die. Why are boys so complicated and not easy? My heart feels like someone has cut a hole in it and I cant find the piece. He loves me, I love him but why are we so blind? We are stubborn and I wonder who will come out of the shell first?

I kick a pile of leaves and they swirl around the air, before hitting the concrete floor. What the hell am I doing? I decide to do something I didn't want to do. Go to my mum's.

**Annabeth's POV **

My breathing hitches when I see my house. It looks the same, just without me. I wonder how my mum copes without me. I bet she has even forgotten I existed. I want to knock on the door but I decide to do something, which is out of my limit. My eyes drink in the scene and I see my back garden. There is a brown fence blocking me from the view and I know my mum always opens the door. I stroll myself to the scene and try to test the fence. I grab my green bin and line it up with the fence. Taking a deep breath, I hoist myself on the bin and spread my arms, so I don't fall off it.

I giggle to myself, and throw my bag over the other side. Straining my ears, I hear a soft thud and grip the fence before dangling on it. It presses into my stomach and tears spring from my eyes.

"Fuck." I yell and kick my legs. Time slows down and I hear a rip before there is a throbbing pain on my arm. I push myself up and examine the bruise on my right arm. Great. Quickly, I grab my bag and running to my door. It is wide open and I tiptoe, I thought I would make it up, but my mum's grey eyes bore into mine.

**Annabeth's POV **

_Crap. _

"What the hell are you doing Annabeth Chase?" She growls and I stare at the floor.

"Please can I come back? I won't talk to you. I will pretend that I don't exist." I plead and make my palms into a praying gesture. She eyes me and tilts her head to the side. There is a frown and her hands on her hips.

"Since you nearly got killed, yes and don't talk to me. You are not here!" She yells and I smile at her.

"Thanks." I stutter and run up the stairs.

I dump my bags and intake the state my rooms is in. My clothes sprawled everywhere, notes, papers, books and pencil jammed over each other. It looks like there was a war in my bedroom.

"Great!" I yell to no one and begin to sort out my room. While I'm cleaning my room. I start to sing.

_"__If I ain't got nothing.  
>I got you.<br>If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn).  
>'Cause I got it with you.<br>I don't know much about algebra (but I know).  
>One plus one equals two,<br>And it's me and you,  
>That's all we'll have when the world is through-"<em>

"Your back!" My brother's voice causes me to jump and I roll my eyes. Malcolm's hair is the same and his dark grey eyes analyze mine.

"Of course I'm back peasant!" I shout and he flips me off. Still annoying.


	23. Chapter 22

**Annabeth's POV **

_33 days since Percy entered my life_. I continue to lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to press the pillow on me, so I can imagine Percy sleeping on top of me. My mum hasn't talked to me in 4 days. She just leaves me food and I don't really care. It's better than her kicking me out, again.

I force myself off the bed and take a quick shower. I need to talk to Hazel today. Drying my hair, I apply concealer, foundation, blusher, primer, eyeliner and mascara. I look dangerous and hot. I really like myself like this. Grabbing the comb, I back comb my hair and smack some lip gloss on me. Before I walk to the bus stop. I haven't seen Percy since he gave me the letter. I wonder if he is ok but I can't go to his and ask him how he is. I miss him and love him but we are both stubborn and we aren't doing anything about it.

My period is due in 4 days and I'm starting to freak out. _What happens if I get pregnant?_ I don't remember the condom ripping or something happening to it… Panic rises into me and I push it down.

I pull out my headphones and sort out my black blazer. Ruffling the blouse and adjusting my skirt. I glance up and catch a few people eyeing me, ignoring them I stride through the hallways to go to my lessons.

"Hey!" Hazel yells and crashes me into a hug. I adjust and pull her close.

"You look hot girl!" She squeals and inspects my face. "Love the look!"

"Thanks!" I smile and people walk past us. Out the corner of my eye, I see Rachel, Calypso and Clarisse making their way towards my direction. My heart drops and I glare at them.

"Look's like you and Percy won't be getting back together soon." Rachel sneers and inspects her nails. My stomach does a sickening drop and there is a sudden tinkle at the back of my neck.

"Who told you that?" I growl and step suddenly forward.

"Oh." Rachel glances at Hazel and I swear my world turned upside down. I glance back at Hazel and she is shuffling, purposely avoiding my gaze.

"You wouldn't!" I whisper and her gold eyes snap to mine.

"I-I-" She stammers and I stare in disbelief at her. The only friend that I had in this school. I told her everything. There is a sudden rip in my chest and I feel like my heart will explode. I have never been betrayed but it hurts so much. I will the tears not to fall from my eyes and I avert my eyes back to Rachel. I hate her so much. I hate her for making my life her. I hate her for touching and making Percy feel good. I hate her. I hate her. _Hate._

"I and Percy had a great time yesterday. The way he touched my hip, stomach and thighs. The way I moaned when he thrust himself into me." Rachel smirks and inspects her nails. She raises her perfectly eyebrow and anger bursts inside me. I can image everything. I start to see red and before I know it, I have grabbed Rachel's hair and slamming her into the wall. I can see everything. _Everything_. This fuels my hate and I grab her hair before slamming her into the wall. There is a piercing pain in my thigh and my legs give in.

"You idiot!" She screams and charges towards me. There is a crack and I hold my dismembered jaw. I throw myself at her and grab her jacket before feeling the material ripping off her. My hands clasp around her body and I yank her towards me. She skids and fly's on the floor. I take the opportunity to tackle her on the floor and throw slaps and punches at her face. I feel overpowered and the anger has nearly disappeared.

I feel two strong iron grips on my arms and I'm yanked back. I was about to knock the person off me, when I realize its Percy.

**Percy's POV **

_It has been 33 days since Annabeth came into my life and managed to tip it over_. I stroll through the corridors and suddenly hear screams. My feet carry me to the scene and I'm baffled by what I'm seeing. Annabeth throwing punches at Rachel. I have never dreamed of this.

My breathing hitches and I ran to yank Annabeth off Rachel. Her eyes are murderous. She is also wearing makeup. Her blonde hair is sprawled everywhere and her mascara has smeared under her ears. There is a thin trail of blood from her nose and her jaw is a tint of purple.

"Percy?" Her eyes immediately soften and she slumps on my shoulder. I would love to hold her, even if she is in this state.

"What the fuck?!" Rachel roars and charges towards her.

"Get off her." I snap and Rachel stops. Her eyes are bloodshot and she shakes her head.

"I like your Percy! But you only want sex right? That's what I'm for you. Sleeping round and that's it! I love you Percy!" Rachel croaks and pushes her red hair behind her ears.

"What the hell? You don't love me. Fuck off." I shout at her and she flinches back. She does look hurt. She chokes out sobs and pushes people out the way. What the hell just happened?

"Come on." I speak softly and wrap my arms around her waist. I miss her. I really do. The fireworks return and my heart wants to burst from my chest. It feels crap without her in my life and the way my room used to smell like lemon. Now it smells like shit.

We make our way in the medical room and I wet a towel before wringing it out. I pass it to her and she tries to smile, before pressing it to her jaw.

"What happened?" My voice rings through the room and we lock eyes.

"You don't need makeup." I blurt and she averts her eyes from mine. _Well done for making it awkward. _She takes a deep breath and tells me everything. How Hazel betrayed her and she beat the crap out of Rachel.

"I can't believe you did that!" I grin and she shrugs her shoulders, a small smile forms on the corner on her lips.

"I didn't sleep with her. I haven't slept with anyone since we kissed." I stammer and rub my knees. The towel drops from her hand and her mouth is opened.

"Don't look so surprised! She was playing with you." I nervously look at her and she nods before pressing the towel to her jaw. So much unspoken words linger in-between us and I need her touch. _I need her heart. I need he_r love. _I need you back into my life_. I want to scream the words out but I just can't.

"We can't keep on doing this." Annabeth says and I nod, without looking at her beautiful eyes. I know she is right, we either tell each other how we feel or we die in this endless fight.

**Annabeth's POV **

_35 days since Percy entered my life_. I can't keep doing this with him, it's exhausting. I try to make him see, and talk. But he can't and I don't think I can anymore. I walk back from the bus stop and wave at Percy. He waves back and that's how we communicate these days. It's sad and it's ripping my heart out, but what are we supposed to do? I went back from my talk with Piper.

***FLASHBACK***

_I avert my eyes from her multicoloured eyes and she pushes a strand of chocolate hair from her face. I don't know what I'm doing. I want to say sorry and try to fix this broken friendship with me and Piper. I thought she would betrayed be but Hazel did. In year 7, we barely talked, then in year 10 we got close but we fell apart again. _

_"__I'm sorry." The words burst from my lips and she looks down._

_"__I'm sorry for treating you like shit. Jason was ignoring me a couple of days ago. I was getting worried and I don't know what we are doing." Piper's voice startles me and I swallow before wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans._

_"__It's not your fault." I stammer and let out a small breath. "Can we try and be friends?" I mumble and she nods._

_"__I want you to tell me what happened with Rachel!" A huge grin is split on her face and she grabs a pillow, before propping herself up._

_"__She was annoying and she will probably hunt me down or something." I say casually, but I'm not scared of Rachel. Piper stifles a laugh and it feels like I can breath, without the pressure in my chest, crushing me. _

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

I push the door open and my mum seems to be having an argument with dad.

"Pathetic!" She yells and slams her palms against the table, making the object rattle. A glass rolls on the floor and shatters like a million spiders. _I hate spiders._

"Calm down. We can sort it out." My dad tries to reason with her and she shakes her head.

"What the hell do you want?" She spots me, eavesdropping and I try to make it look like I'm taking off my shoes.

"Nothing." I whisper and she rolls her eyes.

"Actually going out!" I yell and slam the door behind me. What the fuck am I doing? I'm exhausted. First Percy, my family, Hazel and Rachel. Why does my life sprawl down so quickly? I snap my eyes up and realize that I'm walking to Percy. Now even my feet have some craze? I suddenly notice that my palms start to sweat and I replay what happened when we slept together. God I have some needs and I can't seem to control myself. I need my satisfaction. I need him. I know this isn't right but I need it.

A sudden burst of electricity courses through me and my eyes flutter. I run to his door and pound as hard as I can. There is ruffling and the sound of footsteps pounding. Percy opens the door and his breath clutches in his throat.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" He hesitates and tries to sort out his boxers. God they are beautiful.

"Show me what you want to do to me." I whisper and step closer to him. His eyes blow and there is no sigh of green, his cheek automatically flush.

"Please. I'm craving it. I know we will be more confused but live for the moment?" I stare intensely at his eyes and his eyes search mine. He unexpectedly grasps my wrist and hauls me up stairs.

**Percy's POV**

I have been craving and wanting this since the first time we did it. I know we will be more confused but I need her. If we can't tell each other how we feel, or admit it, then our bodies can.

I attach my lips to her neck and she groans before fisting my hair. We hit my drawers and I hoist her on it. She spreads her legs and we knock over some books and lamps. But right now, it's just us.

"I want to make you scream. I want to make you shiver and melt in my hands." I growl and put my hand on her thigh. Her back arches and she lets her head fall.

"Oh my." She gasps as my hands trail slowly to the middle of her thigh. I gaze crazily at her and by the time I reach the seam of her jeans, she is panting and her cheeks are flushed. I open my mouth and bite her neck.

"Percy please." Her voice is muffled and I smirk. I grab her thighs and throw her over my shoulders. She screams and slaps my back. I lay her on the bed and she is quick to strip all her clothes. She is left in panties and a perfect pink bra.

I crawl on top of her and begin to bite and lick. I take advantage of her hips and she screams under my tongue. I taste lemon and love the way her soft skin feels under me. Her soft hands snake around the back of my neck and she begins to pull my hair. _Holy shit_. I groan and my thing hurts like crap.

I detach my lips from her hip and feel satisfied when I left a red mark. My tongue trails down her stomach and stop at her knickers. I know she was grossed out at first, but right now I think she wouldn't be.

"Please. Show me." She whines and I stare at this crazy and beautiful girl that I love with all my heart.

"I will." My breath fans her skin and goose bumps immediately rise on her tanned skin. Who knew this stubborn and annoying girl, would love me and I her?

I grasp her black knickers and slide them down her legs, before throwing them on the floor. I nearly lose it. She props herself on her elbows and stares at me in awe. I continue to eye her and dip down to make her feel good. I press my lips to her area and she moans. I peak a glance and her eyes are closed, she is trying to steady herself, but can't seem too. I smirk and continue to kiss her, I use my tongue and I hear her moaning. I grip her hips and speed up. When she is nearly over the edge, I insert my fingers.

"Oh Percy!" She cries out. Thank God my mum is not home. I'm too consumed by her moans and I continue to do it, until her legs stiffen and I purposely crawl on top of her, so she can dent my back and make me over the edge. Her nails dig into my back and it' so much that I came from all this pleasure.


	24. Chapter 23

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't know that felt so good. I try to catch my breath and prop myself on my elbows. Percy is staring at me like he just saw an animal. I have been hormonal since he came into my life. I eye his boxers and his thing seems to be straining against the flimsy material. He covers his boxers and runs to the bathroom. I laugh and my head hits the pillow.

Percy comes back and sits crossed legged in front of me. I prop myself up and he is twirling a foil packet. I just want to snatch it off him and put it on him. God my thoughts. He yanks down his boxers and my eyes want to pop out of my pockets. It seems bigger than before. Or is that just me?

He slides the condom on his length and we lock eyes. Is this right? We already done it but this would confuse our situation more.

"All the fights, everything. I hope it was for something." His eyes wonder to my lips and ice replaces my veins.

"It was." I breathe and I unclasp my bra.

**Percy's POV**

_It was. _Her reply thrown me over the edge. It was. Everything was something but we have to pay.

I explore my finger all over her and her eyes flutter. She squirms under me and I want to show her what I can do. What we have gone through. What we are. My hand snake around her hips and her back lifts off the bed. I love how she reacts to me.

I align myself with her and slowly push inside. The first time was uncomfortable but this time it feels so good. I continue to slide inside her, until I have completely filled her in. Holy crap.

"Fuck." I curse and lower myself, so I'm close to her. Her eyes are closed and her chest is scarlet. I move my hips again and she wiggles under my grip. I clutch her wrists and slide slowly in and out.

"Oh." She whines and I moan in response. This is what we are. We will continue to destroy each other in our denial and kill each other in our love. My teeth graze her neck and her eyes roll back. Gaining more confidence, I gradually slide out and in. The pressure builds up at the bottom of my spine and I begin to thrust my hips quicker. Her grip is hard to control and I let her go, her nails find my back and pleasure rolls off me. I find her hips and dig my nails into her, leaving satisfying marks on her perfect skin.

Fumbling with my gip on her, I carefully hoist her on my lap and she slumps on my shoulder. Her soft blonde hair covering my face. I take a glance at her. Annabeth's grey eyes are wild, her makeup is smudge, her hair is mattered and her cheeks are glowing. Annabeth's thighs on both sides of my hips. I adjust myself and she squeals before I find her back. My nails graze the creamy skin and she shivers in my arms. I continue to dent her back and I feel her tightening on me.

We are nearly on the edge and I decide to take it to the extreme. My hand grazes her shoulder and I push her on the bed. I pound merciless into her and she begins to shriek. Her hands wind around my back and there is a piercing pain everywhere. I think she just cut my back in half. Her legs begin to quiver and she begins to thrash under me. My vision blurs and I spill into the condom, while chanting and screaming her name.

I collapse on her and there is a sudden throb at my back. I will check that later. My heart is beating out of my chest. Not from the sex, but I think I might have found the one. I snuggle on her shoulder and her heartbeat mirrors mine. Her hair brushes my face and I intake the rich smell. Tinkles and electricity spark inside me and my insides twist. I lift my head and we stare at each other. I smile before pressing my lips to her velvet lips. She sighs and I clamp my hands tighter around her body. I don't want to let her go. _Never._ I love her.

**Annabeth's POV**

The feeling was over the edge, I'm still recovering from my startling experience. When Percy was inside me, I started acting like a vicious animal. Growling, thrashing and denting his back. What has got into me? Percy's weight is crashing me and I smile but I still want to go on.

"Percy?" I whisper and manage to free my free hand and brush his tousled hair. He regards me with hooded sea- green eyes and smirks.

"What?"

"Can we do an all nighter?" I'm surprised by my words but I want to do this. This might be the last time we ever did, giving our circumstance. I know I'm not that sane anymore. Having sex more than two times but he makes me feel loved and I won't get pregnant… _Hopefully not._

"You want to?" His voice is rushed and his eyes search mine. I just nod and he slowly gets off the bed, we don't talk after that. It's just our bodies brushing against each other and our moaning, expressing our love and feelings that we can't seem to put into words.

His hands snake around my back and I yelp before he rips another condom and putting it on his length. My breath does a huge sigh and he kisses the valley of my breasts, stomach, hips and thighs. I shift and try to wiggle from his grip, but his hands have an iron grip on me. The way his soft lips brush against my skin makes we want to scream. The pressure builds in my stomach and I quickly get off him and hold up my hands. His expression is confused and my eyes wonder to his length. I want to make him feel good but I don't really know how. Apparently you do something… I'm so clueless in these exposed situations.

Percy's eyes widen when he realizes what I want and we lock eyes. How come we are so fucked up? He visibly swallows and shifts himself, so we are sitting in front of each other. He strips the condom off his length and throws it on the floor. I nervously fidget with my hair and gaze at his eyes that I love. They way they are dark green on the iris and slightly lighter green near the pupil.

The room has suddenly jumped to 33 degrees and I feel really fuzzy. My heart is jumping and my stomach has disappeared. He gently grabs my hand and my breath hitches. He slowly guides his hand to his length and he wraps my hand around his length. It feels weird and I swear the world just stopped. His eyes roll back and I shift closer to him. What am I supposed to do? It feels stiff in my grip. Soft skin covering the outside and the tip glistering slightly. I can't believe I'm touching him. I used to be innocent. I would have screamed and scrunched my nose 35 days ago but here I'm holding it.

Gaining more confidence, I slowly slide my hand up and down and he gasps. My heart skips a beat and I continue to do it, it doesn't feel that weird anymore. The skin feels warmer around my hand and he suddenly shudders. I move my thumb on the tip, it's slightly damp. He curses and I watch how he comes undone in front of me. I never knew I would ever do this. He gets off the bed and pulls out a whole stack of condom. I silently giggle and he gazes at me. Lust flashes in his eyes and I automatically gulp.

He throws himself on the bed and grasps my body. I squeal and he kisses my neck feverishly and brushes my hair behind my shoulder. I shudder under his delicate touch and I feel the condom brushing my thigh. I grip his arms as he pushes himself into me. I moan lustfully and he grasps my wrists above my head. My back arches off the bed and I screw my eyes shut. He dips his head down, his hair tickling my neck and I groan. He plants small kisses but they turn into bites and licks. Pain rolls off me and I try to break my grip from his, so I can have some relief. He shakes his head and continues to torture me.

My vision begins to blur and my legs begin to shake, he lets me go of my wrists and I rake my nails down his back, so hard that I think I might have ripped it. I scream his name and come undone from all the satisfaction. However, he suddenly pounds restlessly into me, making my orgasm intense and my body thrashing aggressively under his body. He pulls out of me and collapses on me. Our breaths are mixed together. We look intently into each other eyes. A bead of sweat rolls of my hairline and trips down my face.

His cheeks are flushed, his eyes wild and his breathing irregular. I love him so much. Heat builds up behind my eyes and tears spring from my eyes. I'm crying because I have finally found the one. He brushes the tears and kisses my cheek, before collapsing on top of me.


	25. Chapter 24

**Annabeth's POV**

_36 days since Percy entered my life_. It's Saturday and I'm quite happy. Percy adjusts himself and I beam at him. I'm exhausted of the whole rollercoaster of events and emotions but what am I supposed to do? I love him. It kills but at the same time, the best thing ever.

"Hey." He stutters and I recall everything that happened yesterday. It felt unreal but I will never regret it. The way he would pound into me, and my nails grazing his back-

"Let's see your back!" I screech and he takes his weight off me. Emptiness creeps itself in, and I shove it off me. When he turns around, I nearly scream. His back is scattered and embedded with red marks. But there even is dried blood pouring from some of the wounds.

"Freaking hell." I whisper and trail my fingertips over the swollen knots of his perfect tanned skin. I yell and roll myself off the bed, I yelp when I hit the floor and roll my eyes. My back stings too. My heart feels like a couple of bricks and my breathing is hard to choke out.

"Let me help you." Percy climbs across the bed and reaches his hand. My eyes widen and he realizes that he is naked. He grins at me and tries to find his boxers.

"Where are they?" He groans and his sea green eyes frantically search the room.

I prop myself up, and drag the bed sheet with me.

"Can your neighbours see?" I stammer and peek a glance at his blinds.

"No." He replies and I drop the bed sheet. I never thought a day, where we randomly talk and walk around naked. His eyes find mine and they rake their eyes on my body.

"Holy shit. Put something on or I will fuck you again." He chokes out and my cheeks flush. My hands fumble with the bed sheet and I wrap it around my naked body.

"Found it!" He squeals like a girl and quickly yanks the boxers over his legs.

"Need to shower. Can I have some clothes?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something 'interesting'." He smirks at his dirty thoughts and I roll my eyes.

I'm sat in his room and I casually saunter to the closet. I don't know what I'm doing but I want to smell his clothes. They smell like heaven.

"What are you doing?" Percy's voice startles me and look at him in wide eye. Here I'm half naked, stuffing my nose into his closet.

"Looking for Narnia" I reply and he shakes his head.

"Weird child." He laughs and throws me some clothes. I don't even take the time to look at them, I just run to the shower.

Slamming the door closed, I try to sort out the shower head but it keeps turning cold. The first time I went to his house, it was easy.

"Percy!" I yell and I hear footsteps. He peeks his head and his eyes are crossed.

"What?" He asks and I burst out laughing.

"Help me with this!" I plead and he grins before reaching over and sorting out the tap. His back muscles contract and I can't help staring at his marks. God.

"Here!"

"Cheers seaweed brain!" I compliment and tuck my greasy hair behind my ears. He turns around and as fast as lighting, slapped my butt.

"Your welcome wise girl!" He screams and I manage to slap his cheek.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth and I are sprawled on the kitchen island, having strawberries and chocolate dipped with it.

"Love it." She squeals and splatters some of the chocolate on the tiles.

"Look what you did!" I scowl and point to the blob of shit on my tiles. Her grey eyes are untamed and she looks perfect. The pendant I gave is still on her throat and she smiles when she sees me staring.

"Hmm… Need to do homework's." She groans and I roll my eyes. We crash on the sofa, her head resting on my shoulder and her hands holding the pen, while she scribbled something. Her headphones are plugged in and she smirks before flipping the page and scribbling away. My hands shift on my work and I pick it up, before dotting what I can write about. How mine and Annabeth's love grows and so does our friendship.

"Ouch." I hear her complaining and I tickle her arm. Her grey eyes turn to me and she glares at me.

"Don't do that." She threatens, encouraging me to tickle her further.

"Percy!" She screams and my hands find her soft spots and she giggles under my grip. Our works are sprawled on the floor and we end up just snuggling. My heart wants to leap out of my chest. I want to say something. We have gone through so much.

"Annabeth?" My voice croaks and she snaps her eyes to mine.

"What is it?" Her voice is panicked and her eyes shift around the living room.

"I- I -" I stutter and yell angrily. Why can't I say the words? It feels like there is cotton in my windpipe and sand in my throat. I just want to choke out the words, so the weight on my shoulders and heart can disappear.

"You what seaweed brain?" Her innocent voice is on play and she playfully tilts her head to the side.

"You are making this difficult." I roll my eyes and she laughs. _Say the word. Say it you idiot. You love her! What's so hard?! _I almost rip my hair out and scowl my stupid inner voice.

"I love you." The word escapes my lips and her face is in shock. It feels like my heart is no longer beating and my cheeks have turned red as a tomato. It feels good to finally tell her what I feel, after so many days. Her grey eyes are wide, her jaw is resting on the floor and her eyes keep on searching mine. Annabeth recovers and quickly gets off me, before running upstairs. What did I do now? My body suddenly weighs like lead.

With some energy I seem to carry, I lift myself up and sprint upstairs. My heart is doing spins and ice has replaced my veins. There is a sudden impact and I'm knocked forward, unable to stop my fall, I end up face planting the floor.

"What the hell?" My hands cup my jaw and I turn to see Annabeth straddling my hips, her hands on a pillow.

"Say it peasant!" She yells and slams the pillow into me. Laughter bubbles inside me and I chuckle.

"I love you!" I yell and she drops the pillow, before cradling my head. Tears stream her face and she laughs.

"I love you seaweed brain." She chokes out and I hold her tighter. We have gone through so much and I'm grateful. Who knew the love of my life, was in front of me? My heart wants to climb out of my throat and fly away. I have never felt like this. Why did it take me so long to notice her?

"Come on." I whisper and cradle her in my arms, before laying her on my bed. Her expression is confused and I spin her around. My hands fumble with her blonde ringlets and I try to figure out how to do this.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snaps and I ignore her. My hands are still trying to detangle a ringlet, when she spins around. Her grey eyes have a sparkle and her cheeks are glowing. It looks like that was the right words to say.

"I want to plait your hair?" I laugh and blush creeps on my face. I have never talked or felt like this before.

"Oh." Her cheeks flush and she turns around, accessing me to her golden hair, which I love. I manage to detangle some of her ringlets and try to remember girls doing this, on youtube. (I get bored.) I twirl the three strands together and all that matters is Annabeth is near me and she loves me back. The way her blonde hair is sprawled everywhere. The way her grey eyes analyze my eyes. The way her full pink lips form strings of sentences and the way they taste like. _I love her._

"Done!" I clap my hands and she rushes to the bathroom. She comes back and crashes into me, causing both of us to topple on my bed.

"So what are we?" She whispers and presses her face to my neck. The hairstyle I did is pretty good and I'm proud of myself. The way the strands intertwine until it forms a perfect plait.

"Sex animals." I reply and she scowls me.

"Percy!" She swats my neck. Tinkles and electricity courses around me, when she touches me.

"How do you like you eggs? Boiled, scrambled or fertilised?" I burst out laughing from my joke and her nose scrunches in disgust.

"Gross." Her eyebrows are knitted but I can see a small smile playing on her perfect lips.

"Yes we are husband and wife." I smile at the thought and she stiffens under me.

"Percy!" She yells and I push her off me, before grabbing a pillow and Annabeth chasing after me.

"You will pay!" She cries out and tries to hit me with her pillow. I duck under the blow and slam her with my pillow. We end up tumbling down the staircase and we laugh when we end at the bottom. We have a couple of bruises but oh well.

"Love you, wise girl." I mumble and bite my lip.

"Love you, seaweed brain." She whispers and presses her lips to mine.

**Annabeth's POV **

_39 days since Percy entered my life_. I adjust my black blazer in front of the mirror and smack a handful of mascara on my eyelashes. I have stayed round Percy for the weekend. We haven't had sex, just laughed and talked about random stuff.

"Where is my blazer?" He groans and I quickly throw myself on the bed, scrunching the material behind my back and acting innocent. Percy's eyes sweep across the room and they land on mine.

"Annabeth." His voice is low and he cautiously approaches me. As I can predict his actions, I yank his blazer back and stick my tongue out, when Percy moans.

"Can I have it back? We will be late." He reminds me and I slowly nod. I throw the material and he catches it.

"I will make you pay, when we come back." He threatens and I roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I bait him out, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs before I jump on his back, and we walk to the bus stop.

Ok, it might me a bit weird for two teenagers giving each other a piggy back but who cares? I smile like an idiot, through the whole way and play with his damp hair.

I slide off his back and Jason and Piper greets us. I decided to hang out with them. Hazel is not my friend and her group of friends are idiots. Katie, Connor and Travis walk towards us and I try to slow down my heartbeat.

"Hey Annie." Travis smile and I glare at him.

"Call me Annie and I will kill you. Annabeth please." I smile and he gulps.

"Let's get-" Travis begins.

"Food!" Connor finishes the sentence and they laugh, including me. My hands snake around Percy and I give it a small squeeze. He returns the gesture, and my cheeks start to burn. My life is perfect? I guess not.

"Idiot." Rachel's voice sends a chill down my spine and I turn to see her fist raised. My first instinct is to laugh her off but her eyes have this dead and hollow glare, that makes me want to shrink and hide away.

"What do you want?" I try to sound brave but my voice betrays me.

"To kill you." Her pale lip forms a curl and ice replaces my veins.

"No you won't." A voice booms behind me and relief immediately flood into me.

"What you going to do bad boy? Fuck me until I can't breathe?" Rachel's voice drips sarcasm and Percy gets his body between mine and Rachel.

"We are done. This deal. Whatever it is. I'm not going to fuck you, anymore." He grits his teeth and Rachel's eyes widen. I can see past her brave facade. She feels small, vulnerable and needy. Her emerald eyes turn cold, blocking me from all her emotions and she turns them to me. I thought she would shout and me or anything. But I didn't know that she would throw herself on me.

The impact knocks me off the floor, knocking the breath from me and I already feel shooting pain up my face. I twirl my hand around her body and try to give her a couple of punches but I realize that something is wrapped around me. _Percy._ My heart immediately drops. Percy is protecting me against Rachel. This suddenly fuels my anger and helplessly, and I stretch my hand, hoping to grab a twig or stone. Anything.

My heart wants to die on the spot and I'm always the one getting beaten. Ever since Percy entered my life, everybody has been betraying and finally the truth is out. There is a sudden yank and Rachel is screaming and clawing in Jason's grip. I and Percy lock eyes, and we take that to our advantage. Together, we grab hands and run from the scene.

**Percy's POV **

I wince as we approach a random class room and I try to stretch my back. I didn't know Rachel would still want to punch me, considering I was protecting Annabeth. Why can't people just let us be? My back didn't hurt; it felt good to protect Annabeth.

"You okay?" My voice comes out dismembered and she nods, and slumps on a random desk. I walk to her and wrap her around me. Smelling her lemon scent and her heart beating. Her body heat radiates off her and I start to feel warm.

"Love you." I whisper and gaze into her stormy grey eyes. We are finally ready to say the words more easily and my heart jolts every time I say the words, and when she returns them. She suddenly wiggles from my grip and my heart brakes.

"Why?" She says suddenly and I swallow down my panic.

"What?" I stutter and rub my knuckles. I blink a couple of times and ignore my head spinning.

"Why now? After 39 days? I love you to but it took so long and a lot of people want to kill us." She begins to cries. Tears brim her eyes and she stares at mine. They look sad, like she can't keep on the facade of being perfect.

"I'm sorry." I have a suddenly burst of energy to defend myself. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Well I don't have a family now!" Her voice creeps higher.

"Would you just calm down? I'm sorry." I plead and drop to my knees in front of her, wrapping my hands around her leg. I don't want her to slip through my fingers. I can't believe she is still with me, for so long. I need her. If I don't, I might die.

There is sudden yank and I spin before she stalks out the classroom, her golden curls floating behind her. With some energy I seem to carry, I lift my weak body and sprint after her. I will not let slip through my fingers.

Time slows down. The trees rustle, birds chirping and the crickets sing. I glance at the perfect blue sky and try to ignore the burning in my legs and the way my throat is cloaked with paper. Annabeth pounds on her door and I freeze suddenly. Ice drips into me and I stare at her in shock.

Annabeth's mother emerges. Her golden curls and grey eyes pronounced.

"What the hell is this?" She snaps and skims her eyes over both of us.

"You see mum? He is my boyfriend. I love him so much. He has shown me that he hates perfect and that he doesn't care. Will you stop being the mother that wants her daughter to be perfect? I want to be free and set free from my life." Her voice brakes at the end and she stares at her mother.

"Also when you kicked me out. And don't talk to me. Mum I love you. I want my old mum back." Annabeth continues and steps in front of her mum. My breathing catches and my eyes frantically drink in the scene, in front of me.

"You deserve nothing! You are just a pathetic whore who has nothing to do with her life. I wish your dad pulled out, and I had Malcom instead." She laughs and my vision blurs. She can't say that! My feet decide before me and I charge towards her mother, not knowing anything. A soft hand grabs my blazer; if it wasn't Annabeth I would have strangled her mum.

"Look!" Shrieked Annabeth's mother, her grey eyes regarding me with disgust and satisfaction. "He is a monster and once he gets drunk he will beat you." Annabeth's eyes are bloodshot from crying and she suddenly screams. I can hear every thought and feeling inside her scream. Pain, hollow, not good enough and mostly tired of fighting.

"YOU ARE THE WORST MOTHER EVER! I NEVER WANT YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE!" She screams and I hear a snap. My eyes widen when I notice a hot mark against Annabeth's mum's cheek. Her mum eyes are wide and I watch how Annabeth pushes past her and comes back with a beer and a whole suitcase of everything.

"Why do you need that?" My voice slightly concerned and regarding the bottle in her grip.

"Because I want to drink. You going to criticize? If you are get the fuck away from me." She hisses and pops the bottle open. Now I can finally see the pain and anger beneath the grey eyes. She just wants to be set free from her life.

I hear her burp, and roll my eyes at her.

"Don't." I snap and try to yank the bottle of her grip; she shakes her head and puts it behind her.

"I can do what I want." She giggles and slightly stumbles. She stops abruptly and glances at me with bloodshot eyes, she is already drunk. What the hell?

"Did you know that I used to self harm in year 7?" Her face drops and so does my heart.


	26. Chapter 25

**Annabeth's POV **

_36 days since Percy entered my life_. It's Saturday and I'm quite happy. Percy adjusts himself and I beam at him. I'm exhausted of the whole rollercoaster of events and emotions but what am I supposed to do? I love him. It kills but at the same time, the best thing ever.

"Hey." He stutters and I recall everything that happened yesterday. It felt unreal but I will never regret it. The way he would pound into me, and my nails grazing his back-

"Let's see your back!" I screech and he takes his weight off me. Emptiness creeps itself in, and I shove it off me. When he turns around, I nearly scream. His back is scattered and embedded with red marks. But there even is dried blood pouring from some of the wounds.

"Freaking hell." I whisper and trail my fingertips over the swollen knots of his perfect tanned skin. I yell and roll myself off the bed, I yelp when I hit the floor and roll my eyes. My back stings too. My heart feels like a couple of bricks and my breathing is hard to choke out.

"Let me help you." Percy climbs across the bed and reaches his hand. My eyes widen and he realizes that he is naked. He grins at me and tries to find his boxers.

"Where are they?" He groans and his sea green eyes frantically search the room.

I prop myself up, and drag the bed sheet with me.

"Can your neighbours see?" I stammer and peek a glance at his blinds.

"No." He replies and I drop the bed sheet. I never thought a day, where we randomly talk and walk around naked. His eyes find mine and they rake their eyes on my body.

"Holy shit. Put something on or I will fuck you again." He chokes out and my cheeks flush. My hands fumble with the bed sheet and I wrap it around my naked body.

"Found it!" He squeals like a girl and quickly yanks the boxers over his legs.

"Need to shower. Can I have some clothes?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something 'interesting'." He smirks at his dirty thoughts and I roll my eyes.

I'm sat in his room and I casually saunter to the closet. I don't know what I'm doing but I want to smell his clothes. They smell like heaven.

"What are you doing?" Percy's voice startles me and look at him in wide eye. Here I'm half naked, stuffing my nose into his closet.

"Looking for Narnia" I reply and he shakes his head.

"Weird child." He laughs and throws me some clothes. I don't even take the time to look at them, I just run to the shower.

Slamming the door closed, I try to sort out the shower head but it keeps turning cold. The first time I went to his house, it was easy.

"Percy!" I yell and I hear footsteps. He peeks his head and his eyes are crossed.

"What?" He asks and I burst out laughing.

"Help me with this!" I plead and he grins before reaching over and sorting out the tap. His back muscles contract and I can't help staring at his marks. God.

"Here!"

"Cheers seaweed brain!" I compliment and tuck my greasy hair behind my ears. He turns around and as fast as lighting, slapped my butt.

"Your welcome wise girl!" He screams and I manage to slap his cheek.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth and I are sprawled on the kitchen island, having strawberries and chocolate dipped with it.

"Love it." She squeals and splatters some of the chocolate on the tiles.

"Look what you did!" I scowl and point to the blob of shit on my tiles. Her grey eyes are untamed and she looks perfect. The pendant I gave is still on her throat and she smiles when she sees me staring.

"Hmm… Need to do homework's." She groans and I roll my eyes. We crash on the sofa, her head resting on my shoulder and her hands holding the pen, while she scribbled something. Her headphones are plugged in and she smirks before flipping the page and scribbling away. My hands shift on my work and I pick it up, before dotting what I can write about. How mine and Annabeth's love grows and so does our friendship.

"Ouch." I hear her complaining and I tickle her arm. Her grey eyes turn to me and she glares at me.

"Don't do that." She threatens, encouraging me to tickle her further.

"Percy!" She screams and my hands find her soft spots and she giggles under my grip. Our works are sprawled on the floor and we end up just snuggling. My heart wants to leap out of my chest. I want to say something. We have gone through so much.

"Annabeth?" My voice croaks and she snaps her eyes to mine.

"What is it?" Her voice is panicked and her eyes shift around the living room.

"I- I -" I stutter and yell angrily. Why can't I say the words? It feels like there is cotton in my windpipe and sand in my throat. I just want to choke out the words, so the weight on my shoulders and heart can disappear.

"You what seaweed brain?" Her innocent voice is on play and she playfully tilts her head to the side.

"You are making this difficult." I roll my eyes and she laughs. _Say the word. Say it you idiot. You love her! What's so hard?! _I almost rip my hair out and scowl my stupid inner voice.

"I love you." The word escapes my lips and her face is in shock. It feels like my heart is no longer beating and my cheeks have turned red as a tomato. It feels good to finally tell her what I feel, after so many days. Her grey eyes are wide, her jaw is resting on the floor and her eyes keep on searching mine. Annabeth recovers and quickly gets off me, before running upstairs. What did I do now? My body suddenly weighs like lead.

With some energy I seem to carry, I lift myself up and sprint upstairs. My heart is doing spins and ice has replaced my veins. There is a sudden impact and I'm knocked forward, unable to stop my fall, I end up face planting the floor.

"What the hell?" My hands cup my jaw and I turn to see Annabeth straddling my hips, her hands on a pillow.

"Say it peasant!" She yells and slams the pillow into me. Laughter bubbles inside me and I chuckle.

"I love you!" I yell and she drops the pillow, before cradling my head. Tears stream her face and she laughs.

"I love you seaweed brain." She chokes out and I hold her tighter. We have gone through so much and I'm grateful. Who knew the love of my life, was in front of me? My heart wants to climb out of my throat and fly away. I have never felt like this. Why did it take me so long to notice her?

"Come on." I whisper and cradle her in my arms, before laying her on my bed. Her expression is confused and I spin her around. My hands fumble with her blonde ringlets and I try to figure out how to do this.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snaps and I ignore her. My hands are still trying to detangle a ringlet, when she spins around. Her grey eyes have a sparkle and her cheeks are glowing. It looks like that was the right words to say.

"I want to plait your hair?" I laugh and blush creeps on my face. I have never talked or felt like this before.

"Oh." Her cheeks flush and she turns around, accessing me to her golden hair, which I love. I manage to detangle some of her ringlets and try to remember girls doing this, on youtube. (I get bored.) I twirl the three strands together and all that matters is Annabeth is near me and she loves me back. The way her blonde hair is sprawled everywhere. The way her grey eyes analyze my eyes. The way her full pink lips form strings of sentences and the way they taste like. _I love her._

"Done!" I clap my hands and she rushes to the bathroom. She comes back and crashes into me, causing both of us to topple on my bed.

"So what are we?" She whispers and presses her face to my neck. The hairstyle I did is pretty good and I'm proud of myself. The way the strands intertwine until it forms a perfect plait.

"Sex animals." I reply and she scowls me.

"Percy!" She swats my neck. Tinkles and electricity courses around me, when she touches me.

"How do you like you eggs? Boiled, scrambled or fertilised?" I burst out laughing from my joke and her nose scrunches in disgust.

"Gross." Her eyebrows are knitted but I can see a small smile playing on her perfect lips.

"Yes we are husband and wife." I smile at the thought and she stiffens under me.

"Percy!" She yells and I push her off me, before grabbing a pillow and Annabeth chasing after me.

"You will pay!" She cries out and tries to hit me with her pillow. I duck under the blow and slam her with my pillow. We end up tumbling down the staircase and we laugh when we end at the bottom. We have a couple of bruises but oh well.

"Love you, wise girl." I mumble and bite my lip.

"Love you, seaweed brain." She whispers and presses her lips to mine.

**Annabeth's POV **

_39 days since Percy entered my life_. I adjust my black blazer in front of the mirror and smack a handful of mascara on my eyelashes. I have stayed round Percy for the weekend. We haven't had sex, just laughed and talked about random stuff.

"Where is my blazer?" He groans and I quickly throw myself on the bed, scrunching the material behind my back and acting innocent. Percy's eyes sweep across the room and they land on mine.

"Annabeth." His voice is low and he cautiously approaches me. As I can predict his actions, I yank his blazer back and stick my tongue out, when Percy moans.

"Can I have it back? We will be late." He reminds me and I slowly nod. I throw the material and he catches it.

"I will make you pay, when we come back." He threatens and I roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I bait him out, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs before I jump on his back, and we walk to the bus stop.

Ok, it might me a bit weird for two teenagers giving each other a piggy back but who cares? I smile like an idiot, through the whole way and play with his damp hair.

I slide off his back and Jason and Piper greets us. I decided to hang out with them. Hazel is not my friend and her group of friends are idiots. Katie, Connor and Travis walk towards us and I try to slow down my heartbeat.

"Hey Annie." Travis smile and I glare at him.

"Call me Annie and I will kill you. Annabeth please." I smile and he gulps.

"Let's get-" Travis begins.

"Food!" Connor finishes the sentence and they laugh, including me. My hands snake around Percy and I give it a small squeeze. He returns the gesture, and my cheeks start to burn. My life is perfect? I guess not.

"Idiot." Rachel's voice sends a chill down my spine and I turn to see her fist raised. My first instinct is to laugh her off but her eyes have this dead and hollow glare, that makes me want to shrink and hide away.

"What do you want?" I try to sound brave but my voice betrays me.

"To kill you." Her pale lip forms a curl and ice replaces my veins.

"No you won't." A voice booms behind me and relief immediately flood into me.

"What you going to do bad boy? Fuck me until I can't breathe?" Rachel's voice drips sarcasm and Percy gets his body between mine and Rachel.

"We are done. This deal. Whatever it is. I'm not going to fuck you, anymore." He grits his teeth and Rachel's eyes widen. I can see past her brave facade. She feels small, vulnerable and needy. Her emerald eyes turn cold, blocking me from all her emotions and she turns them to me. I thought she would shout and me or anything. But I didn't know that she would throw herself on me.

The impact knocks me off the floor, knocking the breath from me and I already feel shooting pain up my face. I twirl my hand around her body and try to give her a couple of punches but I realize that something is wrapped around me. _Percy._ My heart immediately drops. Percy is protecting me against Rachel. This suddenly fuels my anger and helplessly, and I stretch my hand, hoping to grab a twig or stone. Anything.

My heart wants to die on the spot and I'm always the one getting beaten. Ever since Percy entered my life, everybody has been betraying and finally the truth is out. There is a sudden yank and Rachel is screaming and clawing in Jason's grip. I and Percy lock eyes, and we take that to our advantage. Together, we grab hands and run from the scene.


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the chapter thing. The blurb doesn't count as a chapter! xD but FF counts it as one... x3**

**Percy's POV **

I wince as we approach a random class room and I try to stretch my back. I didn't know Rachel would still want to punch me, considering I was protecting Annabeth. Why can't people just let us be? My back didn't hurt; it felt good to protect Annabeth.

"You okay?" My voice comes out dismembered and she nods, and slumps on a random desk. I walk to her and wrap her around me. Smelling her lemon scent and her heart beating. Her body heat radiates off her and I start to feel warm.

"Love you." I whisper and gaze into her stormy grey eyes. We are finally ready to say the words more easily and my heart jolts every time I say the words, and when she returns them. She suddenly wiggles from my grip and my heart brakes.

"Why?" She says suddenly and I swallow down my panic.

"What?" I stutter and rub my knuckles. I blink a couple of times and ignore my head spinning.

"Why now? After 39 days? I love you to but it took so long and a lot of people want to kill us." She begins to cries. Tears brim her eyes and she stares at mine. They look sad, like she can't keep on the facade of being perfect.

"I'm sorry." I have a suddenly burst of energy to defend myself. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Well I don't have a family now!" Her voice creeps higher.

"Would you just calm down? I'm sorry." I plead and drop to my knees in front of her, wrapping my hands around her leg. I don't want her to slip through my fingers. I can't believe she is still with me, for so long. I need her. If I don't, I might die.

There is sudden yank and I spin before she stalks out the classroom, her golden curls floating behind her. With some energy I seem to carry, I lift my weak body and sprint after her. I will not let slip through my fingers.

Time slows down. The trees rustle, birds chirping and the crickets sing. I glance at the perfect blue sky and try to ignore the burning in my legs and the way my throat is cloaked with paper. Annabeth pounds on her door and I freeze suddenly. Ice drips into me and I stare at her in shock.

Annabeth's mother emerges. Her golden curls and grey eyes pronounced.

"What the hell is this?" She snaps and skims her eyes over both of us.

"You see mum? He is my boyfriend. I love him so much. He has shown me that he hates perfect and that he doesn't care. Will you stop being the mother that wants her daughter to be perfect? I want to be free and set free from my life." Her voice brakes at the end and she stares at her mother.

"Also when you kicked me out. And don't talk to me. Mum I love you. I want my old mum back." Annabeth continues and steps in front of her mum. My breathing catches and my eyes frantically drink in the scene, in front of me.

"You deserve nothing! You are just a pathetic whore who has nothing to do with her life. I wish your dad pulled out, and I had Malcom instead." She laughs and my vision blurs. She can't say that! My feet decide before me and I charge towards her mother, not knowing anything. A soft hand grabs my blazer; if it wasn't Annabeth I would have strangled her mum.

"Look!" Shrieked Annabeth's mother, her grey eyes regarding me with disgust and satisfaction. "He is a monster and once he gets drunk he will beat you." Annabeth's eyes are bloodshot from crying and she suddenly screams. I can hear every thought and feeling inside her scream. Pain, hollow, not good enough and mostly tired of fighting.

"YOU ARE THE WORST MOTHER EVER! I NEVER WANT YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE!" She screams and I hear a snap. My eyes widen when I notice a hot mark against Annabeth's mum's cheek. Her mum eyes are wide and I watch how Annabeth pushes past her and comes back with a beer and a whole suitcase of everything.

"Why do you need that?" My voice slightly concerned and regarding the bottle in her grip.

"Because I want to drink. You going to criticize? If you are get the fuck away from me." She hisses and pops the bottle open. Now I can finally see the pain and anger beneath the grey eyes. She just wants to be set free from her life.

I hear her burp, and roll my eyes at her.

"Don't." I snap and try to yank the bottle of her grip; she shakes her head and puts it behind her.

"I can do what I want." She giggles and slightly stumbles. She stops abruptly and glances at me with bloodshot eyes, she is already drunk. What the hell?

"Did you know that I used to self harm in year 7?" Her face drops and so does my heart.

**Annabeth's POV **

I can no longer control what's falling from my mouth and it's good because I can't feel the ache in my chest.

"Did you know that I used to self harm in year 7?" My eyebrows furrow at the thought and the words continue to fall from my lips.

"Yeah. I-I got depressed and nobody was at home and I took a blade and I calmed down. This was when I ran away from home and when I was bullied. I feel like it's happening again." I snort and take a gulp of the beer. It is bitter but I'm beginning not to feel my heart and limbs. I glance up and realize that I'm talking to Percy. His jaw is open, his sea-green eyes have blown and his eyes continue to search mine.

"Don't look so surprised!" I giggle and swat his shoulder. "I have to be perfect don't I? Well I won't be! I don't want to be the innocent girl anymore. I'm tired and I don't care what happens!" Anger simmers inside me and I grin at Percy's expression.

"Wise girl please stop." His voice quivers and he grabs the drink from my hand. I turn my eyes to him and roll my eyes.

"Give it back." I snap.

"You can't drink away your problems." His voice rises.

"Watch me and you can't sort out your problems with sex." I point out and he groans before ruffling his hair.

"Annabeth I love you. Please stop doing this." He pleads and there is a small tug at my heart, reminding us what we had or have. All the kisses, teases, sex and casual small moments. Then I have my mother. She is right. I am I whore.

Jumping slightly, I yank the drink from his grip and down the rest of the liquid. It burns at the back of my throat and warmness spreads inside me. My thoughts start to get more jumpy and I swear I have three hands.

"Annabeth please stop!" He shakes my shoulders and I'm snapped back into reality. Realization hits me and I back away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I scream and emptiness seemed to be settling into my chest.

"Annabeth please. Calm down. We can go home. Watch a movie. Kiss." His voice brakes and he is nervously putting his palms into a praying gesture. I shake my head and whispered the words I never thought would come from my mouth.

"You never loved me." And that's when a feel a sensation at the side of my body. It feels like somebody has smacked me so hard and I'm flying. Floating. I black out to Percy trying to grab my wrist and the world fades out.


	28. Chapter 27

**Percy's POV **

I can still remember the blood. The blood pouring down her skull. The way she was limp and weak in the middle of the road. I can smell the gas and my legs gave away. The way her limbs were twisted into an awkward angle. I can still see her grey eyes trying to flutter. She was dying. I had to get her out of here. What was I supposed to do?

"You idiot?" I scream at the driver and pound the roof of his car. The man stepped out and his face dropped. My knees buckle and I slump on the car. I willed myself not the cry, but a choking feeling was itching itself into my throat. My throat was cloaked in sand and I couldn't breath or even swallow the lump that has magnified into one hundred times. I furiously rubbed my eyes and the tears poured down my face. _What the fuck are you doing you idiot? HELP HER!_ My inner voice screeched at me, pulling me from my thoughts.

Scrambling up I collapsed on her and managed to wipe her cheeks that were smeared in scarlet. Fumbling my weak and dirty hands, I hoisted Annabeth on my chest and managed to throw her over my shoulders. I can feel the blood pouring down, as I looked back and saw gigantic droplets of blood, where I walked. Fire burned at the back of my throat and each step felt like I was carrying ten horses on me. My arms were lead and I had no breathing whatsoever.

Bunching my fist, which was scrunched in blood, I pounded on the door.

"Open up!" I yelped and slumped on the door. I hear a huff and Annabeth's grey eyes regard me with venom before she sees a half dead Annabeth on my shoulders.

"What did you do?" She screams and attempts to kill me, but I'm still frozen. The collision of her fists to my chest is nothing. I feel like I have no heart and I will not continue my life anymore.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU STUPID IDIOT! SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR AND NOW LET ME CALL THE DAMN FUCKING AMBULANCE!" I shriek in her face and she visibly flinches back. Blinking rapidly, she runs into the kitchen. I gently put Annabeth on the couch. I sit myself next to her and massage her temples before kissing her on the lips.

The way they are still soft and warm ignites the light that she can only reach. I love Annabeth and I rather die then see her hurt or me hurting her. It looks like my worst nightmare is coming true.

**Annabeth's POV **

There is a blinding flash; obscuring my vision and making me squint. I unpeel my eyes and gaze confusingly around. For an instant, I don't remember my name. Then small details of my life flood and piece together.

My name is _Annabeth Chase_, 16. My mum is strict and doesn't like things in another order. She looks like me...

For one panicky moment, I glance down and notice that I have golden ringlets. I touch my face so I can feel what I might look like.

"Annabeth Chase. You were hit by a car. You barely survived." A doctor strolls in and my eyebrows knit together. Car hit me? I don't remember that. I remember... I don't remember. I can only tell something bad happened, because there is a pounding in my skull. My fingers wonder there and I feel bandages. Overlapping and intertwined together.

"You might have suffered from a lost of memory. What do you remember? His sapphire eyes search mine and I swallow the panic down. I remember that I'm in year 11 and there is a boy. His name... What's his name? The memory is really fuzzy and I groan before slumping in the bedding.

"I don't remember." I whisper and tears fall from my eyes. I rake my brain, trying to remember what he looked like. Hair. I think it was black or brown. We were close and I don't remember.

"It's ok. It will come back in a couple of months." He tries to reassure me and I simply nod, if I open my mouth, then I might sob.

"Your mum is here." And at the moment, a woman with golden ringlets and stormy grey eyes enters the room. I remember. She is the perfect mother, therefore must have the 'perfect' daughter. I scowl and avert my eyes from her grey ones.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry. _Percy_ came and tried to carry you." She mumbles and tucks a lose strand behind my ears. That name. Percy Jackson the schools bad boy and player. Why on earth did he carry me? Small details try to fit through but I groan, when I realize that I won't remember.

"Why was he carrying me?" I ask and search my mum stormy grey eyes. She looks dumb folded for a couple seconds and quickly recovers.

"Doctor?" My mum's voice is strained and she spins to meet the doctor. "Did she lose her memory?" She gulps and the doctor regards her with a tense line.

"Oh my God." She chokes out and stares back at me. There is pressure in my chest, I already hell of a day and I don't remember what happened. I yank the sweaty covers off me and stumble outside.

"Where is she going?" I hear one of the nurses yells and I push the huge metal doors before cold air slaps me across my face and twirls my blonde hair behind me. In taking a deep breath, it burns as it travels to my lungs and I try to breathe deep breaths as much as I can. What the hell am I going to do? Apparently I and Percy Jackson are close, since he carried me. Then it suddenly clicked. The eyes, the hair. It's Percy but I don't know why he is important to me…

_59 days since something. It's embedded in my brain but I don't know why. _Groaning and twisting into my bed sheets, I have a strange dream. Bolting up from the bed, I try to control my breathing and push the tangles of my blonde mess, behind my ears. I realize that I have been sleeping with a pillow on top of me, reminding me of something that I can't put my finger on.

My heart beat immediately drops and I shift on the clumpy bed sheets, before reaching and switching the side lamp on. I twist in my bed and hear a ruffle. My stomach twists and my hands become to sweat like a pig. Fumbling with the bed sheet, I yelp when I hit the surface of my carpet and drag myself with my feeble arms. My eyes hysterically search for the sound and I notice a crumpled note inside the bedding. What the hell? Unhooking the bedding, I grab the note and smooth down the creases before I flop on the bed. Then the smell comes. Smells like oceans and cologne. The smell hits a sudden memory and memory floods into me. _I and Percy Jackson kissing on the field, my first kiss. _

My stomach seems to have disappeared and my eyes drink in the note.

_Dear wise girl,_

_I want to feel her touch on me, leaving me craving for more. It's not about the sex, it's_ about _the cuddling and taking about random shit. It's the way she would hold me. Her soft hands cupping my back and drawing patterns on me. It's the way her hair would smell like lemon and I would sometimes cradle her closer, so I can smell the scent on her. It's about the way she would smile and crinkles would form around her eyes, it's the way her grey eyes will blow when I talk dirty to her. It's the way she would twirl her blonde hair in her fingertips and gaze at me with her analyzing grey eyes. It's the way she would laugh; this would send music to my ears. It's the way she would cry and I will wipe away the tears and hoping she will get better. It's the way I would listen to her sing and the way she would ruffle my hair. It's the way she tried to put my hair in a ponytail and I died on the floor, from laughter. The way her heartbeat and breath would mirror mine. The way I could stare at her face and not regret anything. It's the way I… I love her. I love Annabeth but I was too blind to see. I was blind to see. Because of what Reyna did and how she locked my heart and I couldn't see or feel anything anymore. I love her and I wish I can tell her. I love her. I love her with all my heart and I would die happy if she said it again._

_Seaweed brain… _

I didn't realize that I was sobbing until tears covered the page and I swept them with my thumb. Suddenly, everything rushes into me_, the way we kissed on the field, the friendzone, the sex, and the cuddles, the special sleeping together, the smiles, the way his eyes would glint with mischievous, the endless fighting of our feeling, the denials and the way he said he loved me and plaited my hair. _Percy Jackson isn't just a typical bad boy_. He is broken from what happened with Reyna. That's why he would have sex with every girl._ My heart tightens at every memory.

The way I remember Percy trying to grab my hand, so the car wouldn't hit me. He deserves so much better! Overpowered by my emotions, I skim to my wardrobe and ruffle before I pull out a pair of leggings, coat and boats before running down stairs. My breathing has trouble getting out and I panicky fumble with the lights_. It's 3:09 am._ I don't care.

Unlocking the door, I grab my phone and run into the bitter cold. The air and wind howl and I push my hair behind me. _How could I be so stupid?!_ I want to self pity myself, but that won't get me anywhere. My leggings seemed to be clumpy stuck to my legs as I try to run to Percy's as fast as possible. My throat burns with acid and my body starts to weigh like bricks. But it's mostly my heart, it feels like someone has made me swallow glass, and it's ripping my insides but mostly my heart.

Relief floods me when I see Percy's house. With some burst of energy, I sprint and raise my fists before I pound on the door. I hold my breath and count. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_

Why isn't anyone opening up?

"What do you want?" There is a muscular voice and my heart seems to slip on the floor. He couldn't have moved… Or could he?

"Wrong house." I yell back and walk back to my house, with my heart in my hands, trying to stop it from bleeding.


	29. Chapter 28

**Annabeth's POV **

_80 days since Percy entered my life._ I grip my phone and twirl it in-between my palms, and study my purple headphones which are plugged in and tightly wrapped around my cracked Samsung.

_"__Where were you _

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me."_

There is heat behind my eyes, and I push it down before I hear the door ringing. Malcolm's comes out of his bedroom and stares at me.

"Sorry for being a bad sister." I manage to say and he looks startled.

"Annabeth? You ok?" He whispers and pushes his blonde hair behind his eyes.

"I'm fine." I lie. It's always the same question and the same lie. I feel dead. Hollow where I'm supposed to have a heart.

"Annabeth? Piper is here!" My mum calls and I'm snapped from my thoughts. I run down the stairs and my face immediately brightens when I see her. Piper is always there for me, even tough we had our ups and downs. I have told her everything and she is trying to contact Percy, but I stopped her.

"Hey." She smiles and wraps me into a tight embrace. Honeysuckle clings on her and I greedily inhale it, before I pull away.

"Let's go!" She squeals and smiles at my mother. My mother seems to be more relaxed and is treating me better, because of the accident. Everybody knows. She has been giving me permission to have dinner with the family, draw and even sing in front of them, a couple of times.

"Sure." I try to smile a perfect smile, but you can see behind my eyes, that I'm not happy. Not even close.

"This is so good." She moans and shoves ice cream into her mouth. I glance at her and shove the vanilla ice cream too, melting it with my tongue and licking my lips after.

"I miss Jason." She suddenly says, completely startling me. My heart speed up and I shuffle anxiously. She and Jason broke up 2 weeks after I went round hers.

"I'm sorry." My voice is on the edge, and I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry about the Percy situation. _Percabeth_." She smiles and I shake my head. This is my 'ship' name with Percy. I like it a lot but it brings back memories that I just want to forget.

"_Jiper."_ I tease her back and she swats my shoulder. With the whole Rachel thing, I haven't seen her since she beat me and Percy up.

Glancing from my food, I spot jet black hair laughing and sticking out his tongue. My world seemed to have dropped. My stomach has vanished and there is a sudden roar of wind in my ears. I panicky look at Piper and her eyes have widened, confirming my fears. Nausea seeps inside into me and my head starts to feel light. The ache in my chest has magnified by thousands and when he locks his eyes with mine, I feel a crack and feel my heart spilling on the floor and no body can stop my bleeding.

**Percy's POV **

_Annabeth. _It's hard to see her when I have been avoiding her. _It's been 80 days since she came into my life. _After I carried her, I sat in the waiting room for a good three hours and her mum came and told me something that made me sob.

_"__She has lost her memory."_ And that's why I decided to leave. I and mum decided to move to Mr Blofis' apartment. I felt empty but it's better than seeing her, without her remembering me. She will move on and be happy. I corrupted her life, destroyed her relationship and cut her out entirely.

I miss the way my room smells, it used to smell like lemon, I miss her touch on me, and I miss her face. I miss her heart. Her love. This is why I stray from love, because it hurts you, no matter how much you try to fight it, it ends up hitting you. My eyes lock with her grey eye ones. They seem the same but no sparkle. I tear my eyes from hers and swallow down my tears.

"You okay?" Grover nudges me and I try to put on my brave facade. I want to talk to her. Abruptly, something happens that makes my legs shiver and start to turn into jelly. I hear footsteps and see Annabeth walking towards me.

"Percy? Can I talk to you?" Her voice rips into me and I stare in awe at her. I though she lost her memory.

"Yeah." I stutter and ignore the wink from Grover. Annabeth has taught me to never give up and I did.


	30. Chapter 29

**Annabeth's POV **

I say goodbye to Piper and me and Percy saunter in silence. There is words lingering in between us but we can't seem to find the words. I surprised myself when I asked him to talk to me. I would have turned and ran but it doesn't get you anywhere. I don't want to hide anymore.

I enter my house and warmth encases us, before I beckon Percy to step in, fumbling with his shoes he slightly surges forward and I grab his forearm. Tinkles and sparks flutter when I touch him and I can feel his muscles contracted under his thin black t shirt.

"Thanks." His cheeks flush and I smile slightly. I crane my neck and see my mother preparing food. She turns around and her eyes widen. I will her not to say anything and she pretends she hasn't seen us.

Rapidly, I run up the stairs, Percy following me. I can feel his intense gaze burning a hole through my back and making me shiver slightly. Opening my bedroom, he enters my room, speechless at the decorations and blue wallpaper.

I make myself comfortable on my bed and grab two pillows before placing them nicely on the wall. Percy stands there awkwardly and shifts from foot to foot. I indicate him to sit and he gradually sits next to me. I take a quick whiff of his smell and my insides twist.

Temptation rises, and I sneak a glance at Percy, I find that he is already staring at me. His sea- green eyes bore into mine. They look the same and perfect but they are not sparkling and his cheeks are not flushed as usual.

"I thought you lost his memory." His voice catches and he gulps before tearing his gaze from mine and expecting his knuckles.

"I did, but I- I remembered." I whisper and he nods.

"I'm sorry about what I said, about how I didn't love you." I blurt and my shoulders don't weigh anymore. His eyes snap to mine and his eyes search mine, trying to identify a lie, in my words. His eyes soften when he realizes that I'm not lying.

"Why did you move?" I stare at the wall and I feel him shifting on the bed.

"I-I couldn't take it. When I heard you lost you memory. I and mum decided to move to Mr Blofis. They are dating by the way." He adds a nervous chuckle and the corners of my lips curl slightly. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, before continuing.

"Yeah so I-I just avoided you because I didn't want you to not know who I am."

"But I do." I startle myself from my voice. I turn my eyes to his and shift before I'm sitting in front of him. My legs and nicely tucked under each other and my eyes wonder to his lips.

"I do remember you. Everything." My breath fans his face and his eyes slightly flutter.

"I want to thank you for everything. For giving me an adventure likes the typical novels. But our love story is far different from theirs." I smile at the thought and I spot blush on his cheeks.

"I still don't understand one thing. You said you self harmed." His voice brakes and my heart sinks.

"Yeah. I used to in year 7. I haven't done it, but the temptation was high." I choke out and burry my face into my hands. I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me tighter than before. A thought strikes me and I wiggle from his grip, before ruffling into my drawers, trying to find the box. Picking the brown box, I smile and sit opposite Percy. His eyes are wide with curiosity and I pull the string from the box, and quickly ruffle the lid. My stomach is swirling and my palms start to sweat. In the box is a roll embedded with a small string. Next to it is another box and I lift both of the objects from the bigger box.

Percy's eyes are wide with awe and I unroll the paper. There is it. A huge portrait of Percy, when we were at the field. I never got the chance to give it to him, but it seemed like the right thing to do, now. My eyes sweep to the portrait I drew and his face. Perfect like him. I show it to him.

Percy's eyes are wide and he stares at it in amazing. His cheeks flush, his eyes wide open and his teeth graze his bottom lip.

"Do you like it?" My voice rings across the room, startling Percy. He glances up and shakes his head in amazement.

"Perfect." He whispers and stares dreamily at my eyes. My cheeks heat up and I avert my eyes. I grab the other box and his eyebrows knit in confusion. Gripping the lid, there is a small snap and I pull out the object. _It is a necklace_. I got it after we admitted our love for one another but I never got the chance to give it to him. On the pendant is a trident and an 'A' stamped on it. The charm sways in the air and Percy carefully takes it off me.

He slips the pendant across his fingers and is quick to put it on his throat. My hands instantly grab the owl pendant to my throat and I smile at him. Who knew we would be this locked to each other? Never thought that the schools player and bad boy would turn out to be my boyfriend that would love and I him? I would have punched someone in the face, if they told me that 80 days ago.

"Are we good?" His hands snake around my wrists, causing me to jump and my eyes bore into his.

"I don't know seaweed brain. You smell like fish so no." I tease and he rolls his eyes. He instantly crashes me into the bed, his head at the side of my neck. The familiar love and affections washes into me, causing me to feel warm and a smile is instantly on my lips. I caress my fingers around his back and he intakes my smell. I love him.

"Love you." I choke and sob into his face. He presses his body closer to mine and wraps his arms tighter around me.

"Love you wise girl." He whisper back and realize that you should never give up on a crush or relationship. I thought we would never break the friendzone, or that he would never break the barriers he created around himself. But we did, however we had to pay, but it was worth it.


	31. Chapter 30

**Percy's POV**

I untangle myself from Annabeth and decided to do something. I love the familiar smell of lemon and the way her cheeks are scarlet. _I love her._

"Sing me a song." I smile and rake my fingers through her arms. She slightly shivers and gazes at me with her grey eyes that have become stormy.

"What song?"

"It's called-" I pause and groan when I can't remember the name. "Hold on!" I yelp and jump off the bed before I get the laptop and plug it in. Annabeth rolls her eyes and I smile because I can use her stuff. I type in the song and show it to her. Her cheeks flush and she bites her lips.

"Percy-" She stutters.

"Please!" I beg and she rolls her eyes before taking a deep breath.

_"Touch is so magic to me, the strangiest things can happen _(That's true. We do crazy stuff to each other, the thought gets me hard in seconds and I try to look as normal as I can)

_The way that you react to me I wanna do somethin you cant imagine, imagine (_Annabeth already did that. The way her soft hands were around me-)

_If it was a million me's talkin sexy do you like that_

_Give you an end though boy, if I give you my space and I need you to push it right back _(I'm thinking of kissing her and taking her right now)

_Baby show me, show me whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me _(To see how she shivers and comes from all the pleasure. The way her nails rake onto my back-)

_And ill volunteer, and ill be goin and goin to movin, this appears to nothin but shoes on me, Oh Baby_

_I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic _(Annabeth did. She didn't just rip my heart open; she mend my body, soul and united me with her heart. She completed me)

_So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic."_

When she finishes the lyrics she picks up a golden ringlet that is cascading down her shoulders and twirls it nervously.

"That was fucking hot." I breathe and my eyes skim over her body.

"Shut up!" She yells and slaps my shoulder. A laugh bursts from my lips and I shake my head before I gaze at her grey eyes. How did we fall so hard? I remember when I first met her. I didn't know she would take over me. _But she did._

"So…" I say casually and scoot closer to her, her grey eyes watch every of my actions and I stifle a smile.

"When are you going to give me a blowjob?" I smirk and her mouth drops open. Blush creeps on her neck and her eyes widen with the thought. I can imagine it-

"Percy!" She whispers and I wiggle my eyebrows, making her face turn crimson. She smacks my arm and tries to fight down her evil grin. This is what you do to the person you love, destroy them with the endless fights of denials and save them with your love. Annabeth killed me but at the same time, loved me with her_ love, that I will never forget or replace. _Ever.

**THE END. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING :3. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEL ASK AND I MIGHT CONSIDER IT BUT FOR NOW IS A MAYBE... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS! :3 xD**


End file.
